Neverland's Song
by darkangelX190
Summary: When headstrong Katherine Black wishes on a star for an escape, she gets more than she could have ever bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Black sat at her writing desk, her head reeling. "A proper lady", she thought in disgust. She had been sent to her room halfway through dinner for having an outburst. At dinner they had been discussing marriage, a subject very popular in her household. At seventeen, she was of perfect age. Dinner had turned into an utter disaster when she had told her parents her dreams of becoming a writer. When she had told them she wished to pursue a writing career, her governess had gasped in horror, while her mother had turned nearly as pale as the white tablecloth. Her father stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Her parents could not believe that their daughter could ever consider becoming a novelist.

"Writing is not the work of a proper lady," they had told her. A novelist holds no place in high society, they had said. They wanted nothing but the best for her. She had argued with them, something else a "proper lady" does not do. They were having none of it and told her that tomorrow she would start entertaining suitors. Suitors that they deemed appropriate for her, boring and ordinary. Suitors that would understand her dreams no more than her parents would. She had been sent her to her room, and there she sat thinking of some way out of this mess. As she sat, she heard the click of the lock on her door, and knew that she had been locked in by her father. Mr. Black loved her dearly, but he knew Katherine was headstrong and did not trust his daughter to remain in the house. In fact, he thought she might even run away. As she heard the lock click, she began thinking of all the possible things she could do to drive these possible husbands away. She decided that she would be obnoxious, rude and offensive to them, and hopefully, they would never want to see her again.

How she wished she were with her grandmother! Her grandmother was the only member of her family that understood her, that supported her in everything. It had been from her grandmother that she gained her love of writing. Ever since she had been a child, her grandmother had told her stories. They were fantastical stories of faraway lands, where the exotic ruled over the everyday; fairy tales, where the princess always lived happily ever after, adventures, where good always triumphed over evil, and of course her favorite, the story of Neverland, where you never had to grow up.

Neverland had always captivated her. Even as a child she would beg her grandmother to tell her more about the place. She could never hear enough of the beautiful mermaids, the mysterious Indians, the tricky Tinkerbell, the brave Peter Pan, and the wicked Captain Hook. To her, it had seemed like the perfect place.

One day she asked her grandmother where the story of Neverland had come from, and her grandmother's answer had surprised her. "Story? It is not simply a story. Neverland is a real place Katherine. No matter what anyone tells you, it is _real_. It is as real as I am." As she grew older, she came to believe that her grandmother had only been trying to protect some of her innocence, her imagination, her hopes, her childishness. She stopped believing that Neverland was real. But now, sitting at her desk, her mind began to wander back to Neverland. She stood from her desk and went to her bedroom window. She looked out at the dark sky and made a wish on the first star she saw. _I wish I could find a way out of this, I wish Neverland was real and I was there. Anywhere but here. I would trade all of this away for a chance to be free from this place. _She sighed and climbed into bed, dreading the tomorrow that was to come.

She soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming. She was in a forest, searching for the source of a voice that was singing, the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. Unable to find the source, she stood still in the center of a ring of trees. The singing died away and she heard the voice speak to her. _Katherine, tell me…are you really willing to give up your life now for a new life? Are you ready to leave this place? Is this what you truly want?_ Without any hesitation Katherine spoke: _yes_.

When Katherine's governess went to her room the next morning to wake her she was amazed to find the bed empty. The window was shut, locked from the inside and nothing was amiss. Her first thought was that the girl had run away, but she couldn't understand how Katherine could have gotten out and then locked the window from the outside. She knew that Katherine could not possibly have gone out through her door because her father had locked it. Mr. and Mrs. Black were distraught. Their only daughter gone missing!

The authorities were summoned, and they too thought that the girl had run away, even perhaps that she had been kidnapped. However, even they could not come to any conclusion about how Katherine could have gotten out of the house, nor how anyone could have gotten in to take her. In addition, if she had in fact, been kidnapped, why was the room in complete order? Surely, Katherine would have struggled against her kidnapper? It made no sense to any of them. It was as if she had disappeared from the room by magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katherine groaned as she turned over. Her bed felt curiously hard. And why did she feel like she was rocking?

"She's wakin'…ye'd best go fetch the captain," said an unfamiliar voice.

Groggily, Katherine opened her eyes and was astonished to find herself, not lying in her bed, but laying on the deck of a ship! She sat up carefully and looked around. An older man was kneeling beside her, looking very concerned. He was a short man, wearing glasses and was very plump. He was dressed rather strangely…like a pirate. Now, thoroughly confused, she turned to him and asked "Wh...Where am I? And who are you?" The man smiled kindly and replied in a heavy accent "Why miss ye be aboard the Jolly Roger! And I'm Mr. Smee."

"Smee? The Jolly Roger?" questioned Katherine. "But those are only names from a story" she thought. "Mr. Smee, would you mind telling me where we are?"

"Why miss we'd be in Neverland o'course!" chuckled Smee.

"Neverland?! But…how can that be?" stammered Katherine, "and how did I get here?"

"I think the Capt'n would be better to answer ye that miss, but lets get ye up off this deck first."

Smee gently pulled her to her feet and helped her to a room. He told her to sit and wait for the captain, who would explain everything. He then told her not to leave the room, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Katherine walked around the room. The room was clearly a man's, furnished in dark wood and rich colors. She noticed a door at one end, which probably led to a bedroom. The room she was currently in contained a desk, bookshelves, a few chairs and a glass cabinet that was filled with various objects. The desk was covered in papers and a very large map was spread over it. It was a map of Neverland, and it was full of X's. Katherine quickly realized that she was in the captain's rooms. She walked over to the glass cabinet and peered inside. There were books, but these were the ships logs. There were pistols, intricately designed, and various trinkets that looked like they had come from all over the world. She then moved over to the bookshelves and began looking over the titles. She saw a copy of Macbeth, a favorite play of hers, and could not resist picking it up. She was so engrossed in her examination that she failed to hear the door open behind her.

"Enjoying yourself my dear?" came a silky voice from directly behind her.

Startled, Katherine whirled around and came face to face with a pair of icy blue eyes. Her grandmother's stories came flying to her mind. Having gotten so caught up in looking at the room and its contents, she had forgotten to whom the room must belong. Snapping herself back to reality, she looked up at this man, a man whose identity was unquestionable. She promptly dropped the book she was holding and gasped.

"My God…you're Captain Hook!" she said, instantly stepping back.

At this Hook smiled wickedly. "Well well, it seems my reputation precedes me. But this really isn't fair. Clearly you know who I am, but I haven't the slightest who you are. Sit down my dear," he said gesturing to the chair opposite his own at the desk, "and perhaps you can tell me how you know my name and how you came to be in this accursed place called Neverland."

Katherine looked at him as if he were crazy. All the stories of Hook running men through, of him shooting a man for simple disobedience, of his endless attempts to kill Peter Pan, and of his horrible temper flooded into her mind. She stood there, frozen, unable to bring herself to step towards the desk and sit down.

Hook sat down at his desk and looked at her. "Interesting young woman", he thought to himself, "strange that she should end up in this place, and stranger still that she knows of it." Quickly he took in her appearance. She was fair, and her hair dark. Her eyes were a soft brown, he had noticed that when she had stood face to face with him moments before. She was wearing a long loose nightgown, made of thick cotton, which was creased and wrinkled. Aside from her disheveled state of dress, he judged her to be very pretty. Hook snapped himself out of his scrutiny of her and found that she had yet to be seated. Hook was losing patience fast. "My dear, I think you'll find that patience is not a strong point for pirates. At the present, I have no intention of harming you and I would hate for that to change. So I shall tell you again: Sit down."

Katherine quickly crossed the room and sat down opposite him at the desk. She looked at him and Hook could see fear written in her face. He shook his head and sighed in exasperation.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did this happen?" Katherine thought to herself. "I must be dreaming! This can't actually be real?

I'm sitting across from one of the most deadly men I've ever heard of, in a place that doesn't really exist!"

Katherine glanced across the desk at _him_. He was looking at her, but she could not yet bring herself to meet his eyes. His eyes. The eyes that were the shade of forget-me-nots, the eyes that could be icy cold, and then turn blood red with anger_._ She couldn't even bring herself to think of what might happen to her if his eyes were to turn to that red. Looking at him though, he seemed almost amused. It was as if he knew that she was frightened and found it comical.

His amusement was rather annoying her and she finally she decided that not showing him that she was afraid was the best route to take. She sat up straight in her chair and met his gaze evenly.

Hook's eyes locked on hers and he found that the fear he had seen was being carefully concealed. He decided that this would be the best time to speak to his guest.

"My dear, I apologize if I frightened you before. However, as I said, I suppose my reputation precedes me." His lips twisted into a small smirk. "But as I was saying, perhaps you can tell me how it is you came to Neverland Miss…"

"Black," Katherine finished for him. "My name is Katherine Black."

"Well then, Miss Black, how exactly is it that you managed to arrive here?"

"How did I come to end up on your ship?" Katherine queried in return.

Hook sighed. "A question for a question. As you wish, Miss Black. To be honest, you fell quite literally from the sky. You hit the sails, then slid downward, and dropped onto the deck. I was rather amazed that you did not break your neck in the process." A hint of a smile played over Hook's lips as he continued.

"When the men saw something in the sky, we had assumed it was Pan or one of those little boys he seems to delight in bringing here. Of course seeing it falling led me to conclude that it was not in fact Pan, but something quite different. Of course, upon falling to the deck, I realized how very different from Pan it was." The smirk returned to his lips as he glanced over her. "But if you would kindly answer _my _question? How is it you are in Neverland? I trust you were not brought here to be Mother to the Lost Boys or some such nonsense."

Katherine shook her head and confusion ran over her face. "I fell from the sky? I don't remember…"

"What is the last thing you remember Miss Black? Before waking up on the deck of the Jolly Roger?"

Katherine looked out one of the windows and racked her brain trying to recall the events of the night before. "I…I was in bed, dreaming. I remember that there was a voice, asking me if I wanted to…" Realization hit Katherine. "I asked for a way out, and I got one… This isn't how I'd imagined it though. Could I really have come here just by wishing it?"

"Indeed, here a wish is a powerful thing. But of course, you must have known of Neverland in order to wish to come here. You must be tied to this place somehow for the magic to bring you here." His last sentence seemed to be directed at himself, rather than aimed at Katherine. He trailed off, wondering what could have brought her here.

They had both trailed off into thought when a hard rap on the door broke them both from their thoughts.

"Come!" snapped Hook. The door opened to reveal a nervous looking Smee. "What is it?" asked Hook in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Capt'n but Cook's just told me that we need to go ashore. We're low on fresh water," said Smee shakily.

"Fine. Prepare the men. A set of eight ought to be able to handle the job, don't you agree ?" Hook's voice still had a deadly undertone.

"Y..Yes Capt'n, they would. I'll go then." Smee turned to leave and then glanced at Katherine. "Good to see ye up off the deck miss," Smee said with a small smile and quickly left the room.

"I think I had better find you something more suitable to wear to the island Miss Black," Hook said dryly. "I don't think walking around in your nightdress is very appropriate."

Katherine blushed but quickly shook off her embarrassment. "I'm coming to the island?"

"_I_ am going to the island; therefore _you_ are going to the island."

"Not that I'm complaining, I'd love to go ashore, but if you don't mind my asking, why do I have to go where you go?"

"I am taking eight men, as well as Smee. The rest of the crew will remain on board. To be perfectly blunt, I would rather not leave you alone with the rather unscrupulous lot that are on this ship. I would not want anything…" Hook searched his mind for a word, "…untoward to happen to you. I think you'll find that I am much more of a gentleman than my crew. Of course if you'd rather stay onboard?" he asked with wickedness in his eyes.

Katherine shook her head quickly. "I'll come to the island."

"Good. We'll just have to see about finding you some clothes." Hook turned and walked toward a dresser and began rifling through its contents. "Hmmm, these might do, they're very small." He pulled out a pair of black breeches, and a white shirt. He then turned to a trunk and pulled out a pair of boots. "These will have to do I'm afraid. They're very small; they used to belong to the ship's cabin boy when we had one. They should fit you."

He laid the clothes out on the bed and walked out of the room. Katherine glanced at the clothes and smiled. Her childhood fantasy come true. A pirate's clothes! She quickly dressed in the clothes and was amazed to find that they fit her perfectly. She turned to the dresser and looked for something to pull back her hair with. She found a leather string and tied her hair back away from her face. She took a deep breath and opened the cabin door. She walked over to Hook who had his back turned. "Captain?" she said softly.

He turned and smiled mischievously as he looked her over. "A finer pirate I've never seen Miss Black. Now to address the crew." Hook walked to the center of the ship and gestured for her to stand beside him. "Men!" All movement and sound aboard the ship promptly ceased. The men formed a circle around their captain and the woman standing beside him.

"This is Miss Katherine Black! She is a newcomer to Neverland and has joined our crew! The deadliest crew to sail the seven seas!" There was a chorus of cheers to this news. Hook turned in a circle pointing at all of them with his hook. "I am going to give you all a single warning. Should any harm befall Miss Black while she is a member of our crew, as a result of any one of you," Hook's tone turned deadly, "I will consider it as a _personal insult_. Whoever is responsible will answer to my hook! Is that clear?"

There was a loud chorus of ayes to Hook's question, and fear filled the men's eyes as they looked at their captain. "Well then! Get to it!" shouted Hook. "Those of you remaining aboard will continue with duties as usual. There is to be no drinking or slacking off! Anyone found drunk upon my return will face the consequences!"

The men quickly resumed their duties, trying to look as busy as possible. Hook turned to face Katherine. He offered her his arm and she looked up at him hesitantly. She paused for a moment, then shrugged and took his arm. He guided her to the long boat they would be taking to shore. "To the island then Miss Black."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The crew quickly began their row to the island. Hook was seated at the head of the long boat and was carefully watching the men. Any of them who rowed too slowly were quickly reprimanded. Katherine looked out over the water as the boat made its way to shore.

The waters were glistening aqua. There were the barest traces of clouds in the sky and the sun shone brightly. It was simply beautiful. Katherine was so caught up in the scene surrounding her that she was completely unaware that a certain icy blue gaze had settled itself upon her.

Hook was watching her closely. To the men it probably seemed as if he was keeping a close watch out for mermaids or for the infamous crocodile. But in actuality he was studying her. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Actually, she seemed lost in the beauty that was Neverland. Hook had been a part of the place for so long that the beauty sometimes escaped him. Her enthusiasm had surprised him though. Not many people would have accepted joining a pirate crew. She was truly different. This was going to be interesting, he thought to himself.

When they reached the shore Katherine broke herself out of her reverie and was eager to leave the long boat. Hook was surprised that she jumped right out of the boat into the crashing waves and walked to shore herself. Not too many of the women he had known would have done that.

Once all the men were on the beach Hook quickly began giving orders. The men were to go and gather water and restock the ship's supply. He wanted them to row the barrels back and forth to the Jolly Roger until the ship was completely stocked. Once that was done they were to return to the shore and go hunting.

Hook knew that the hunting wasn't really necessary, the ship was full of food, but he decided that letting the men go chasing after something would do them some good. They hardly ever got the chance to really shoot or be the bloodthirsty pirates they once were. The brats that were the Lost Boys weren't fair game. They flew away as soon as the men started to gain an upper hand. The men looked pleased at the idea of being able to kill something and quickly set out with their work.

Hook stood watching them and then his eyes trailed over to Katherine. She was looking into the trees curiously. He smiled inwardly and thought to himself how much she must want to go tearing off exploring through those trees. He walked over to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She turned slowly and looked up at him questioningly.

"Captain, with all the men fetching water and hunting, what am I going to do?" she asked.

"I was thinking that perhaps you'd like a little tour of the island, since you seem to be about to take off through the trees," he said, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Katherine couldn't help but smile. "I'd love it."

"Well then, we'll be going this way then. Would it interest you in seeing the mermaids?"

"Very much!" she said excitedly.

Hook took her arm and they began their walk through the jungle. The further they walked, the more unbearable the heat seemed to become. Hook changed direction and turned toward a small waterfall that wasn't much further ahead. He released her arm and gestured for her to sit.

"I take it this isn't our destination?" Katherine said looking around.

"No, it is not. This heat is intolerable. We shall rest for a bit and then continue on," Hook replied, sitting down on a large rock.

Too curious to sit still, Katherine made her way to the edge of the water. There were several strange looking flowers floating on the surface. She tried to pick one but found it rooted beneath the surface. The petals were graceful and feathery, and were a shimmery pearl white. They were extraordinarily beautiful and she was very sorry that she had nothing to cut the stem with.

She sat at the edge of the water and was peering down into its depths when she saw something move. She leaned closer and was very surprised when a brilliantly colored fish swam close to the surface. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Its scales were a hotly colored pink, and its fins and tail had yellow and orange streaks running through them.

She reached her fingers into the water and was about to run them over the fish's scales when she was violently jerked backward by a strong hand.

"Don't touch it!" yelled Hook, pulling her backwards.

She pulled her hand away and sat looking at him. She was afraid now. He looked angry. Hook could see the fear beginning to spread through her face and mentally chastised himself for reacting as severely as he had.

He sat next to her on the ground and softened his expression. "I apologize, Miss Black. I was only looking out for your safety. As brilliantly colored as that creature may be, it is brilliant for a reason."

"What is it?" Katherine asked softly, looking at the water warily.

"The Indians call it a Fire Fish. Not only for its colors, but for what it would do to you had you touched it. The scales are extremely poisonous. One touch and it would feel as if your hand was on fire. Then the burning sensation would spread, and eventually you would be driven to madness with the searing pain. Most do not survive."

"My God!" exclaimed Katherine. She quickly moved back several inches from the water.

"Is your shoulder alright?" Hook asked.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Your shoulder… I believe I gave it quite a jerk when I pulled you away from the surface. Is it alright?" he queried.

She quickly tugged down the sleeve of her shirt and was surprised to see a bruise forming on her right shoulder.

"I apologize Miss Black, that is entirely my fault."

"It is quite alright Captain. It was my own fault for reaching into the water. Besides a bruise is much better than a searingly painful death, isn't it?" she said smiling.

"Indeed it is," he responded, the twinkle back in his eyes. "Shall we continue on then?"

"Lead the way Captain."

They were about to set off for the Mermaid's Lagoon when they heard the crashing sound of footsteps. Hook instantly drew his revolver and pointed at the direction the sound had come from. A few seconds later a tall rather embarrassed looking pirate came through the trees. Hook replaced his revolver and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Captain," he stammered, "you're needed on the beach sir. There's a bit o' a problem."

Hook shot the man a look than could have easily scared someone to death. He turned to Katherine and offered his arm. "Let us see what seems to be the trouble, shall we?"

When they got back to the beach Hook saw immediately what the problem was. His voice dropped to a deadly tone. "Where is the long boat?" he said, murder ringing in his voice. The men began stammering how they had gone hunting only to find the boat floating away when they had returned.

Hook growled. "Did you secure the boat down before you went hunting?" There was a soft round of aye captains to this. "I ought to shoot the lot of you for being such idiots! Who was supposed to secure the boat?"

A nervous looking pirate stepped forward. "I was Capt'n, and I did Capt'n!"

"Really?" said Hook sarcastically. "Then where is it?"

"To be honest sir, it float'd away."

To this Hook drew his revolver. "If there's one thing I cannot abide, it is incompetence!"

"Wait! Don't!"

Hook turned with a murderous look. "Who said that?"

Katherine swallowed hard and stepped up to Hook. "I did."

"Miss Black, I suggest you step back before you come into my line of fire as well," he said eyeing her dangerously.

"But Captain! It wasn't his fault! Look…the rope's been cut," she said holding up an end of rope tied to a tree. The rope had indeed been cut, with the edge of a blade it seemed.

Hook turned to the pirate shaking in front of him. "You'd best get on your knees and thank this lady. She's just saved you a bullet through your chest. Another trick of Pan's no doubt." He paused looking up at the sky. "Well men, it appears that we'll be spending the night on the island then. Go off and make some decent place for yourselves to spend the night. By tomorrow morning the men aboard the ship will realize that something is amiss and will come to collect us."

The men quickly took off into the jungle to search for someplace to spend the night. Hook put away his revolver and turned to face Katherine.

"Well Miss Black, it appears you just saved a man's life. I'm not sure if what you just did was bravery or foolishness. I could easily have killed you."

"I couldn't let you shoot him. He hadn't done anything wrong. And I honestly didn't think you'd shoot me, though with the look you gave me it seemed like you wanted to at the moment," she said looking up at him nervously.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't shoot you?" he said with a touch of danger still in his voice.

"You said yourself that you were a gentleman. And gentlemen don't shoot ladies do they?" she said challenging him.

At this Hook smiled dangerously. "A gentleman yes, but a pirate nonetheless. And if you will recall Miss Black, you are a member of my crew. A captain holds the right to do as he sees fit with his crew," he said stepping toward her.

"Then perhaps you do not deserve the right of being called a gentleman."

At this, some part of Hook snapped. He had never been challenged this way without consequence and he was not about to start letting it happen now. He easily grabbed Katherine and pulled her backward toward his chest. With his left hand he held her tightly, and he pressed his hook to her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine's entire body froze in place. She didn't move a single muscle. Hook felt her stiffen against him. Her breath was coming faster and he could feel her heart pounding.

Inwardly Hook realized how close he was to actually harming her, and that was certainly not what he wanted to do, not yet anyway. He considered his options carefully in his mind, and then decided that giving her a little scare would be enough to teach her not to question him.

He pulled her tighter to his chest and raised the hook as if preparing to slit her throat. Katherine closed her eyes and prepared herself for the death she was sure was to come. A wicked smile played over Hook's face and then gently, so as not to actually puncture her skin, he ran the tip of his hook over her throat. Her entire body shivered as the metal ran over her skin.

Having satisfied himself that she had been taught a lesson, Hook promptly released his hold on her. Katherine turned to face him, placing a hand over her throat, as if to reassure herself that it had not been slit. She looked up at him waiting for him to speak.

"Perhaps you would like to reconsider your statement Miss Black? Seeing as I could have easily slit your throat and yet chose not to," he said looking at her with wickedness.

"I think I would do better to not make any statements about you at all…" she said her voice trailing off," …before I end up in pieces," she muttered.

At this Hook laughed. She looked up at him in surprise. "How is that funny?" she asked feeling a bit uneasy. Hook simply smiled wickedly in response and ignored her question.

"I take it then you have learned a lesson Miss Black? About what happens to those who challenge me?"

"Indeed Captain, it would appear that I am lucky to be alive," she said softly. "I did not mean what I said before. I suppose it is well that you are as much a gentleman as you are or I would probably be dead, whether by your hand or another's."

Hook saw that she was greatly shaken up by what he had done, and felt the smallest inkling of regret that he had scared her so badly. But he quickly laid it aside, for pirates have no room for regrets. Instead he changed pace and brought up another subject. "Seeing as we agree, perhaps we'd best put this behind us Miss Black."

"That would be very well Captain, I'd just as soon forget about it."

"Well then, there's still enough time in this day left to make our way to the lagoon, if you are still interested."

Katherine looked at him quizzically to make sure that she saw no malice in his eyes and then made up her mind. "If you will lead the way, then I would still love to see it."

"Onward then!" he replied indicating that they would be heading back through the trees.

They walked for a good while in silence before Katherine spoke. She was seeing so many new things that she could not hold her curiosity in any longer. She saw something shimmering in the tops of the trees and was puzzled as to what it was. "Hmmm…"

Hook caught the line of her gaze and spoke. "The shimmering you see are fairies. They like to sit in the treetops and look down at people passing"

Katherine's eyes grew wide. "Real fairies! How extraordinary! I wish I could see them closer up."

"Not all of them are as kind and sweet as you'd like to think. Indeed, some can be quite vicious. They are after all, very small, which leads them to be very defensive. If they think you are some sort of threat, they will not hesitate in attacking you." Hook recalled when he had first come to Neverland and had tried to see a fairy up close, only to have it attack him and cause him to fall out of a tree. The impact with the ground had left him in pain for weeks, not to mention the creature had been laughing at him through the whole incident.

"I hardly think I pose much of a threat to anything Captain. After all, I am not even armed," she said, noting his distaste for the small creatures.

"It does not matter, besides, here, we have reached the lagoon," he said pulling back a section of branches to allow her to pass in front of him.

The lagoon was still bright though the sun had begun to set. Katherine went over to the edge of the water where there was a large rock. She quickly climbed on top of it and sat down cross legged peering into the depths of the water.

"Be wary Miss Black, mermaids are known to lure their victims to the water's edge only to drag them down into the depths of the sea and drown them," Hook said eyeing the surface cautiously.

Katherine sat very still and soon she saw movement. A moment later a mermaid appeared at the surface and rose out of the water looking at Katherine curiously.

"Hello…"whispered Katherine, awestruck by the eerie beauty that the mermaid possessed. Her eyes were a bright purple and her hair was flowing and golden. Her tail was a shimmering blue and the scales had a bit of a purple tint to them. She was amazing to look at.

"You're beautiful," Katherine told her smiling. The mermaid smiled in return and gestured for her to come into the water. Katherine looked at the mermaid curiously, thinking that the creature might try to drown her. The mermaid shook her head and then pointed to her throat and then to the water. "You can't speak above the water?" The mermaid shook her head. "Oh!" cried Katherine as she leaned down toward the water. The mermaid lowered herself down gripping Katherine's shoulders to keep her from falling in. Once Katherine had one ear under water the mermaid spoke.

"You hold great trust. Not many have the faith to follow us into the sea."

"Can you only speak under the water?" Katherine asked her.

"No, we can speak as you can. But we are sworn to speak only to those who would put their faith in us. To hear us speak as you do, and in turn to be able to speak with us in the water, as one of us, you must be granted the Mermaid's Song. You have shown that you are worthy of such a gift. You must lean down further into the water, and then you shall be granted the gift of the Mermaid's Song."

Katherine took a deep breath and stuck her entire head under the water. The mermaid held her tightly and smiled. "I Nerissa, guardian of the Mermaid's Song, pass the gift on…" She reached out a hand and touched her fingers to Katherine's throat.

Katherine opened her mouth without thinking, and spoke. "Did it work?" She gasped, "Oh my! I can talk under the water…and I can _breathe_!"

Nerissa laughed. "Yes, the gift of our song binds you to us. You are now one of us sister."

Katherine sat up out of the water and Nerissa followed her. Nerissa caught sight of Hook sitting under a tree, some distance from the water and looked at him strangely. "Be wary sister, all is not as it seems. Until we speak again," she said slipping back into the water.

Katherine stood up from the rock and walked back over to Hook, her hair dripping wet.

"I see that you were not drowned," said Hook glancing at the water and then back to Katherine.

"No, she did not try to harm me; in fact, she welcomed me…as a sister."

At this Hook looked at her curiously. "That is indeed a rare thing Miss Black, the mermaids do not often take outsiders as their own. " Inwardly Hook thought to himself that something was not quite right about this, but he did not voice his opinion. "I think we had best make some sort of camp for the night, there is not too much light left."

"Will we sleep here?" Katherine asked confusedly.

"Indeed not, it is not safe to sleep so close to the waters of the lagoon. We will go into the jungle; there are provisions stashed in various places in the jungle by the men for just such cases."

They walked through the thick trees and soon came to a clearing where there was exceptionally tall grass. The blades were nearly to Hook's waist. As they came to the center of the clearing Hook found a box carefully hidden in the grass. There were blankets inside as well as matches to light a fire. There was also a bottle of rum.

Hook quickly turned and cut down some of the grass with his sword. Katherine spread the blanket out over the freshly cut grass and smoothed it. She sat on the blanket and laid back looking up at the nearly dark sky. Hook in the meantime was trying to start a fire.

"Miss Black if you would be so kind as to walk to the trees and bring some branches so that the fire will not go out?" She stood and made to walk away, when he pulled a dagger out of his left boot and handed it to her. "In case there are any creatures walking amongst the trees, I would rather you not be completely defenseless." She nodded, taking it from him and walked out into the trees and began picking up branches. She picked up an armful and then headed back to Hook and tossed the branches onto the fire he had made. It quickly roared to life and was crackling very nicely.

"Another armful if you please. It will have to keep going all night. I am going to get some dry grass from the edge of the clearing." Hook walked off in one direction as Katherine went in the other. Hook was gathering dry grass when he heard Katherine scream. He dropped the grass, drew his revolver and went running in the direction the scream had come from.


	6. Chapter 6

A million things raced through Hook's mind as he ran through the trees. What could have made her scream like that? Clearly she wasn't too easily frightened, so something must have startled her quite a bit. He began wondering if perhaps she had been snared in one of the traps laid out by his men, or even the Indians. Or worse, what if she had been captured by the brats? _The Lost Boys,_ he thought in disgust.

His thoughts soon leaned toward concern though, for even though they were nothing but children, they were still armed. They might not take too kindly to someone dressed in pirate's clothes.

Hook decided to sneak quietly toward the sound. After all, the element of surprise had its benefits. As he quietly crept through the trees, he could hear Katherine arguing with someone, or rather, a group of someones. He drew closer and peered through a large bush.

He could clearly see her, a look of incredible annoyance on her face along with the barest trace of fear. She was covering it very well though, and by far, the annoyance outweighed the fear. She was bound by the hands, and she was being questioned. Her captors of course, were none other than the Lost Boys.

Hook watched in amusement as Katherine grew more and more angry. Pan was not among the boys, and without him, the boys could not seem to make up their minds as to what they should do with her. They began to argue amongst themselves.

"We should kill her!" shouted one.

"No! Let's take her to Peter! He can figure out what to do!" said another.

"Peter wouldn't want us to let some pirate live! Let's fight her and if she lives then Peter can have her!"

"That's hardly fair," exclaimed Katherine, "there are six of you and only one of me! It's not a fair fight."

"We're the Lost Boys! We don't have to fight fair!" yelled the boys.

"Maybe she could be our Mother…" said one of the boys.

"I will _**not**_," said Katherine, her annoyance growing. "You have no right to keep me here. I haven't done anything to any of you. "

"You're a pirate! That means we can fight you and do whatever we want with you," said one boy, who appeared a little older than the others.

The boys all seemed to agree on this, and were about to work out how they should deal with Katherine, when one of the smaller boys had a very scary thought.

"What if…what if she's not alone? What if _he's_ with her?"

"He can't be. If he was, he'd have come looking already. The pirates must have forgotten about her," said the older boy, who now had nervousness creeping across his face.

Katherine came to realize that they were referring to Hook. She saw that they looked afraid and decided to use it to her advantage.

"Oh he'll come looking for me alright. And then you boys will have to face Captain Hook himself! He'll be very angry that you were planning on killing me." Katherine paused for dramatic effect. "His eyes will turn red, and then before you know it, you'll have a hook running through you!"

"No no!!" screamed the younger boys. "Not Hook!"

"Let's let her go! Before Hook comes!"

Hidden in the foliage Hook was repressing laughter. He then decided that he was going to have some fun with this situation. Scaring children was one of his specialties.

The boys were hurriedly trying to loosen Katherine's wrists when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Oh no!! He's coming!"

Hook took this as his cue and burst through the trees, making sure the look on his face was positively murderous. He drew himself up to his full height and drew his revolver. His voice dropped down to a deadly growl and then he turned his icy blue gaze toward the boys.

"I see that you have been keeping this lady captive," Hook said dangerously. "This will not do. You will release her at once or I'll shoot the lot of you!"

The Lost Boys looked absolutely terrified. Hook took several steps forward, and with each step, the look on his face grew more deadly. "I ought to run all of you through with my hook! Who wants to be first?" Hook growled lunging toward the boys. This elicited a collection of horrified screams from the boys who promptly ran off through the trees. Seconds later, their forms could be seen flying quickly through the sky.

With the boys gone, Hook turned his attention back to Katherine. His expression immediately changed back to normal. Katherine could not help but laugh. "I must admit Captain, you have a talent for scaring children."

"I try, Miss Black," shrugged Hook with a wicked smile. "Although I must admit that you helped by telling them that I was coming after them."

"I try, Captain," grinned Katherine. "Although I do wish you'd untie me…"

"Indeed, Miss Black. However, I would request that we go back to the fire. It is rather dark, and I would not want to cut you."

"That would be better. If you would be so kind as to help me up though? I'm afraid with my hands tied behind my back, I can't get up."

"Now how shall we go about this…," Hook thought aloud. He shrugged and then wrapped his arms around Katherine's waist and pulled her up.

"Back to the fire Miss Black."

They walked on in the darkness for a short distance, when Katherine began to lose her footing. Without her arms free to balance herself, she was stumbling.

"A little assistance perhaps?" asked Hook with a trace of mischief. He wrapped his left arm around her and they continued on. Katherine was suddenly very glad it was dark, so that Hook could not see the blush rising in her face from their close proximity.

When they reached the camp he knelt behind her and gently cut the rope from her wrists. Once he had cut her loose, he sat by the fire and tossed the rope into it. Katherine followed suit and sat near the fire facing him.

"Thank you Captain," said Katherine, glad they were not standing so close anymore.

"You're very welcome Miss Black," he said, noting that her posture had relaxed the moment he had let go of her. "It was my pleasure to be of assistance," he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Katherine blinked. Her blush was slowly creeping back up into her face, and she knew that he noticed it. She mentally cursed him in her head and turned her attention to the fire. She focused on the flames dancing and avoided his gaze.

Hook could see that he had made her uncomfortable, and while he had enjoyed teasing her, he did not want her avoiding him. So, he decided to change the subject.

"So Miss Black, what did you think of your little encounter with the Lost Boys?"

Katherine broke herself out of her study of the flames. "I think they are nothing but children who need to be taught some manners. Although I can see how dangerous they can be. Children may be children, but give anyone a sword and they can hurt someone. I think that is the most dangerous part of them. The fact that they are children lends itself to the fact that they can see nothing wrong in using those weapons. They have no conscience. They have no…."

"Remorse," he finished for her. Hook looked up with bitterness in his eyes. Katherine could easily see that he was thinking of Peter.

"Yes…remorse. They don't seem to care about what affect they might have on others. I'm sure that if they had the chance, they might have chopped me to bits."

"I think if they had all agreed on it, you would in fact be in pieces now Miss Black."

"Thankfully that was not my fate. But, then again, not everyone has a pirate in shining armor to save them," she said smiling, hoping to lighten the mood. Hook smirked again. "At your service my lady," he quipped.

Katherine laughed. "I wonder though, do you think they'll be back?

"Most assuredly. They are ridiculously stubborn. No doubt they'll go running off to Pan with some tale. I wouldn't be too surprised if they tried to attack us again in the morning."

Just then a bird call was heard through the trees. Katherine looked up suspiciously. She inched toward Hook. "That wasn't a bird was it?" she whispered.

"No. It seems we are in for some trouble." Hook sighed in exasperation. This was getting to be a bit much. "Follow my lead Miss Black."

"I don't think we'll be seeing any more of those Lost Boys tonight," Hook said loudly.

"No indeed Captain, I think you've scared them off," she said, emulating his loud tone.

"Perhaps we should just go to sleep, and be ready for them in the morning."

He gestured for Katherine to lay down. He laid down close beside her and whispered. "They're hiding up in the trees, waiting for us to fall asleep. When you hear them come down from the treetops, be ready." He slipped her a second knife, and quietly drew his revolver out. Katherine pretended to fall asleep and soon she heard whispers.

"Looks like they're asleep."

"Get ready boys."

"Ok, down now, quietly."

Katherine felt Hook move and simultaneously they both jumped to their feet.

"It's a trick! They're awake!"

"Don't worry boys! We can fight 'em!"

They were easily outnumbered. There were nine boys altogether, all armed, some with knives, others with clubs and one with arrows.

"Alright boys! Let's get them!" The Lost Boys slowly began to close in on Katherine and Hook.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost Boys were clearly angry from having been surprised by Hook before, and twice as angry that they had been outsmarted again. Hook was a little concerned that they were outnumbered nine to two. They were only children, but armed nonetheless.

The boys were drawing closer and seemed intent on revenge. Within seconds they had run straight at Hook and Katherine.

Three of them were working on restraining Katherine, while the remaining six were focused on Hook. Even with six, they were having some trouble with Hook, and Katherine wasn't doing too badly herself.

A moment later another boy crept out of the trees. He snuck up behind Katherine and grabbed her knife away. Now unarmed, two boys easily grabbed her arms and held her still. This allowed two more to attack Hook.

With eight boys attacking him at once, Hook was doing badly. The boys threw themselves on him and managed to hold him down. They had captured him!

A moment later they were both bound and blindfolded and being led through the jungle.

"We'll take them straight to Peter."

"Won't he be proud of us?"

"His plan was the best!"

Hook's mind was racing. This was absolutely unbelievable. Had they actually been captured? He couldn't believe that the boys had actually come up with a plan like this on their own.

The walk through the jungle was not a pleasant one. The boys kept discussing all the various things they were sure Peter would want to do with the two pirates.

When they finally arrived at their destination, both Hook and Katherine were forced to their knees as knives were held behind them. Their blindfolds were removed, and it was then that Katherine first saw Peter Pan.

He was every bit of the golden haired child that she had heard about. But this was no mere child. This was the child that would decide what would happen to them.

"We got them Peter! Your plan worked!"

"Well of course it did! That's because I'm the bestest, smartest boy in the whole world!"

Peter walked over to Hook and stood in front of him. "I finally got you, you old codfish!"

Hook shot Peter a nasty look and was about to reply when Katherine spoke.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with us, may I ask?"

Peter turned away from Hook and stepped over to Katherine with a look of confusion on his face.

"I've never seen you before. You can't be a pirate. She must have been Hook's prisoner boys! We've saved her!"

Katherine was about to retort when she caught Hook's eyes. His expression was warning her to be silent.

Katherine was cut loose and made to stand next to Peter.

"Well since we've rescued you, you can come live with us and be our Mother. That's much better than being some old pirate anyway!"

Katherine's expression changed to one of extreme distaste. She didn't want to be anyone's Mother. Instead of voicing this however, she changed her expression. She realized that if the boys thought she was on their side, she had a better chance. So she turned and asked Peter a very important question.

"Now that you've saved me, what are you going to do with him?" she asked, looking at Hook.

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll fight him to the death! Maybe I'll tie him up and hang him upside down so we can all laugh. Or maybe I'll feed him to the croc!"

At Peter's last statement Hook's blue eyes were beginning to turn red. Peter, completely oblivious, continued speaking. "I'll decide tomorrow. It's late and I'm tired. Now that we've saved you from Hook, we can rest. Come on Mother."

"Are you going to leave him here?" asked Katherine.

"Oh no, he'd try to get away. We'll keep him tied up good until tomorrow." The boys led Katherine, and more or less dragged Hook, to their tree house. Outside the tree, there were two huts made of grass and leaves, built next to each other. One had jungle flowers growing on it. Peter stopped and pointed.

"That one's yours Mother. Hook can be tied up in the other one."

The boys grabbed Hook and dragged him into the hut with Peter right behind. There were some scuffling sounds and a series of groans. Katherine could not see what was going on inside the hut and was concerned by the sounds she was hearing, but said nothing. A few minutes later the boys came back out.

Katherine was shown into the other hut and the boys wished her goodnight.

"Don't worry about him Mother. He's not going anywhere. You'll be safe."

Katherine waited until she was sure that the boys had gone in and fallen asleep. She quietly crept out of her hut and went over to Hook's. She pulled open its leafy door and slipped in, shutting it behind her.

There was a small opening in the hut, which let in some moonlight. By the moonlight she could see Hook, tied to a post in the center of the hut. His hand and hook were behind him, and he had been tied in such a way that he could not use the hook to cut himself free. She knelt down beside him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Captain?" she whispered.

Hook's eyes opened and he groaned in pain.

"Untie me quickly," he said quietly. "We have to get out of here. Something is not right."

Katherine undid the knots as fast as she could, and silently they slipped out the door and into the trees. Hook was walking as fast as he could manage. Katherine was a step or two behind him, and she noticed that he was not walking as he usually did. He was favoring one side.

Hook led the way to a cave that seemed lost in the growth of the trees. He led her deeper and deeper into the cave, until they came to a small cavern. There was a spring, the size of a pond, with steam rising from the water. Moonlight seemed to be coming in, though how, Katherine was unsure.

Hook rummaged in his pockets until he found a matchbook, and lit torches that were along the walls of the cavern. Katherine was surprised she had not noticed them before. There were very few, so it was still rather dark, but the light helped a little. Hook still had not spoken, and Katherine was getting concerned. From what little she could see of his expression, he looked to be in quite a bit of pain. Finally she spoke.

"Are you alright? What happened? Are we safe here?"

"The Lost _Brats_ do not know about this place, so yes we are safe for now. As for what happened, I am still uncertain myself. As I said before, something is not right." Pain was ringing in Hook's voice. He removed his coat and rolled it up. He then sank down to the floor of the cavern and leaned back against the wall.

"Captain! Your shirt…it's stained with blood…," Katherine gasped.

"All my own I can assure you," groaned Hook.

Katherine's face grew worried. She leaned toward the water and pulled out her handkerchief. She dipped it in the water, which was quite hot, and went back over to Hook.

"Here, let me see."

Gently she undid the buttons on his shirt. He had several nasty slashes on his chest, and another on his side.

"My God," she said disbelief in her voice. "I didn't think they had done all this…"

She took the handkerchief and warned Hook. "It might be a little hot, but at least it will clean up the blood."

Gently she placed it on his chest. Hook jumped. It was very hot, but he knew that it was necessary, so he gritted his teeth and let her continue. She cleaned the cuts as softly as she could and then turned her attention to the slash on his side. She dipped the handkerchief back in the water and wrung it out.

"This is going to hurt…" She placed it on the cut and Hook could not repress the groan this time. He grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled it away from his side.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It isn't your fault. It's those damned boys," he muttered.

"Maybe you'd better do this one. I don't want to hurt you…"

Hook pulled himself together. "Please continue Miss Black. I'll bite my tongue. It needs to be done."

Katherine gently cleaned the last cut, and Hook sighed in relief that she was finished.

"Thank you Miss Black. I can only imagine what would have become of me had you not been here."

"No thanks are necessary Captain."

"I think we ought to get some sleep. This whole affair has taken far too long."

Hook handed his coat to Katherine and gestured for her to use it as she saw fit. He leaned his head back on the wall of the cavern and fell asleep. Katherine took his coat and bunched it into a pillow and fell asleep herself.

The next morning Katherine awoke to a few shafts of sunlight falling through the ceiling of the cavern. It was still rather dark however. She turned, and was surprised to see Hook sitting at the edge of the water. She sat up and crawled to sit beside him.

"Good morning Miss Black."

"Good morning. How are your injuries Captain?"

"Healing up rather nicely thanks to your nursing skills," Hook said with a wicked grin.

Katherine was glad to see him in his usual mood. It had been very strange for her to see him in pain the night before.

"I'm glad. But Captain, about last night, I didn't think that the Lost Boys were supposed to be quite so…vicious."

Hook was quiet and looked as if he was in deep thought. He was replaying the events of the night before over in his head.

"They usually are not. Indeed yes they will fight and attack. But I have never known them to attack anyone in the manner in which they attacked me last night. I have never seen them attack someone tied up, who is unable to defend themselves. It was very odd. In addition, I did not think Pan capable of concocting a sneak attack plan. Hiding one boy in the trees was very smart, I must say. But very out of character. I think it is time we left this cave and went back to the beach, and to the Jolly Roger. There are things I need to do, and questions that need to be asked. Something is amiss here."


	8. Chapter 8

The walk back to the shore was a short one. The cave that they had been in was not very far from the beach where the long boat had been lost. With all the confusion from the night before, Katherine had not realized that they had come almost full circle. As they approached, they saw a row boat in the sand. Hidden in the boat was a short note from Smee. In very poor writing it stated that the men had all returned to the Jolly Roger, and had left the boat so Hook and Katherine could return when they saw fit.

Hook was a little surprised that the men had returned to the Jolly Roger without them, but remembered his orders from the day before. He had told them to restock the ship, and go hunting. No doubt the men had captured some creature in the jungle and were eager to take it back to show off to the other pirates.

"Come Miss Black, I can see that we'll be rowing back alone."

They pushed the boat toward the water and Hook gestured for Katherine to climb in. Once she was in, Hook gave the boat a final push and jumped in himself. Hook took up both the oars and began rowing.

"Don't you want me to help?" asked Katherine, looking at him.

"I am quite capable of rowing myself Miss Black. Just because I am the Captain and short a hand doesn't mean I can't row a boat," Hook said wryly. "I've become rather adept at doing many things."

"I do not doubt your capabilities Captain; I only meant that you might agitate the cuts."

Katherine hadn't even thought of his one handedness hindering his rowing. He didn't seem to be having any trouble with the hook. She was, however, worried that the rowing might reopen the cuts he had gotten the night before.

"Concerned for my welfare Miss Black?" Hook said teasingly.

"A little," Katherine said shrugging. He was teasing her again, and she did her best not to take the bait. "They were some rather nasty slashes."

"Indeed they were. You did a very commendable job with them though. You have a very gentle hand. Where did you learn your doctoring skills Miss Black?"

Katherine laughed. "From books. I used to read a lot at home, almost anything I could pick up. The books were a lovely escape for me."

"I might have guessed. You were reading when we first met, if I'm not mistaken. Although I think I might have ended your perusal a bit prematurely," he said grinning wickedly.

Katherine flashed back to how frightened she had been when she had come face to face with him before and blinked. "I'll admit Captain, you did scare me. As you pointed out previously, you have quite a reputation."

"A well earned reputation, at that," he said, the grin still on his face. "But tell me Miss Black, you said reading was an escape for you. An escape from what may I ask?"

"From a lot of things I suppose. My family most of all. I'm sure they mean well, but they can be very discouraging and close minded."

"Is that how you came to be here? You were trying to get away?" Hook looked curious.

"I had told my parents and governess that I wanted to be an author, and they all told me how improper it would be…"

"That's hardly cause to wish yourself away Miss Black."

Katherine shook her head. "Oh there's more to it than that. They've all fixed on the idea of getting me married, whether or not the idea appeals to me. Which it doesn't," she added.

"No?" asked Hook with a mischievous smile. "The idea of entertaining suitors doesn't interest you?"

"I'm sure Captain, were you in my place, knowing the would-be suitors, you would not find the idea very appealing either."

"That bad? Tsk tsk," he said shaking his head, still smiling.

"Captain, you're mocking me," she said with a touch of annoyance.

Hook laughed. "I apologize Miss Black. Upsetting you was not my aim. But what about your suitors turns you from them so?"

"They're just like my family. They don't understand me at all. Why would I want to live my life with anyone who doesn't see things the way I do? I don't just want to be a wife, or a mother. I want to be something more."

"I think I understand now why you wished yourself away. The prospect of a lifetime of unhappiness does indeed make one despair."

"Yes…but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here now," Katherine said smiling.

Their conversation was cut short, for they had reached the side of the Jolly Roger. Hook called up to the men, and ropes were lowered down to the row boat. They were quickly lifted up onto the deck of the ship, and Hook was amazed to find all the men working. The ship looked absolutely spotless, and even more shocking, not a single one of them was drunk. He was glad he did not have to yell or make threats. His side was throbbing from the rowing, and he was sure that some of the cuts had reopened. They would be rewarded for their good behavior.

"Well done men! Extra rations of rum tonight!"

The men all cheered their good luck, and were very happy that the Captain had not returned in a foul mood. For an angry Hook was a deadly Hook, and none of them wanted that.

Smee came over to the Captain and waited for his orders. "Anything I can do Capt'n?"

"Bring tea to my quarters ." Hook's voice dropped low. "In addition, I'd like you to have the men bring the ship around to the other side of the island. Once there, I have a job for you to do."

"A job Capt'n?"

"Yes, I have a message I'd like you to deliver."

"Of course Capt'n! Right away!" Smee quickly went off to go fetch the tea, wondering what sort of message he would have to deliver.

Hook gestured for Katherine to walk to his quarters. Once inside, Katherine once again looked around the room curiously.

"Will you excuse me a moment Miss Black? I'd just as soon get out of this bloody shirt."

"Of course," she said. Hook disappeared into the other room, shutting the door behind him.

Katherine peered out a window and was amazed to see the sun setting already. Time was passing by very quickly. She wondered if it had anything to do with Peter. She resumed looking around the room, and was busy examining a small box when Smee came into the room with a tray.

"Here's the tea. Where's the Capt'n?" he asked, placing the tray on the table.

"Changing clothes I believe. Mr. Smee, where exactly are we going?" she asked, noting that the ship was now in motion.

"To the other side of the island miss. I'm not sure why. Somethin about a message."

"Oh, I see. Perhaps I'll ask the Captain."

"By the way miss, there be a brush there, if ye'd like to untangle yer hair. It a bit o' a mess," Smee said with a kind smile.

Katherine smiled in turn. "Thank you Mr. Smee."

Smee exited the room, closing the door behind him. Katherine walked over, picked up the brush, and then pulled the string out of her hair. Now loose, she began to untangle it. Smee was right, it was a mess. A few moments later it was tangle free, and she was smoothing it out with the brush.

"I was wondering where that had gotten to," said a voice behind her.

Katherine jumped, but then quickly relaxed. "You really must stop sneaking up on me Captain. You're likely to scare me to death," she said smiling.

She stood and turned to face Hook. Katherine blinked when she looked at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing her expression.

"Not at all…you look different," she said looking at him.

Wearing top to bottom black, Hook did indeed look different. She had only ever seen him his classic Captain's clothing, with his white shirt and coat. With no color, Hook looked exceptionally wicked. He looked darker, more intimidating.

Hook smiled mischievously. "I take it then, you are not fond of black?"

"Quite the opposite. I'm known for favoring it. My mother used to tell me that half the time I looked like I was paying a visit to a funeral parlor because of it. It's just that I'm not accustomed to seeing _you_ in black."

"It is a bit different."

"It suits you," she said unthinkingly.

"Does it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes…it brings out your eyes…" she said blushing slightly, realizing that he had been teasing her.

"Thank you Miss Black," he said grinning.

Katherine bit the inside of her lip and said nothing.

"I see that you managed to untangle your hair with the brush. I must thank you for finding it though, I've been searching for it."

"This is your brush?"

"Who else's would it be?"

"An excellent point..." Katherine made to tie her hair back again when Hook stopped her.

"Leave it. It suits you," he said mimicking her words. "Shall we have tea then Miss Black?"

"Yes please." Katherine was relieved for anything that would stop how uncomfortable she felt at the moment.

They sat across from each other at the table, and Katherine poured tea for both of them. They were sipping their tea when there was a knock at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come!"

The cabin door opened and Smee walked in.

"We've arrived Capt'n. What's the message ye want me to take?"

Hook rose from the table and stepped outside the door with Smee. A moment later he returned and resumed his place at the table.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Should I?" asked Hook, teasing her.

"Captain, in case it's escaped you, I'm a terribly curious person. And having seen what's been going on, I'd like to think that you'd tell me where Mr. Smee is going."

Hook smiled. "It has not escaped me Miss Black. Mr. Smee is going to make some inquiries for me on shore. When he returns, I will do my best to fill you in."

He saw Katherine was about to ask him something, and beat her to it.

"He's gone to ask around if there's anything odd happening on the island. As I said, I fear there is something strange at work here. Once he returns with that information, I'll decide the next course of action. Is that what you were going to ask?" he asked.

Katherine nodded, smiling.

"In the meantime I think you would benefit from a bath and some rest. I have work to do, and things to check around the ship. I'll have Cook bring you hot water."

Katherine blinked again. Take a bath? Where?

Hook saw her confused look and gestured for her to follow him. He led her into his bedroom and pointed out a door at the far end. "The bath is through there. If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Smee found some clothes for you, and placed them in the bottom of the dresser. I'll send Cook with the water."

Hook promptly turned and walked out, leaving Katherine sitting in a chair in the bedroom. A moment later there was a rap at the door. Katherine opened it to find a tall, rather plump man, with four buckets of water, all steaming.

"Here's your water miss. I'll be bringing up four more for you. The tap runs cold if the waters too hot."

He passed into the bath and poured the water into the tub. Minutes later, he was back with refilled buckets, which he also poured in.

"Thank you," said Katherine.

"Of course miss," he said leaving.

Katherine closed the bathroom door. There was no lock, but she could see why. Who in their right mind would disturb Hook?

She tested the water and added a little cold to it. Whatever was in the water had produced an enormous amount of bubbles. She quickly stripped and stepped in. Her skin was covered in dirt and sand. Her palms even had a little blood in the creases from Hook's cuts. She quickly washed it away and let herself relax for a while. After washing her hair she stepped out and dried herself off. She wrapped herself up and then opened the door very slowly.

She peered into the bedroom to make sure no one was there, and then stepped out. She made her way over to the dresser and pulled it open. There were lots of clothes hanging inside, but these were all Hook's.

She looked down to the bottom, and there indeed were some other clothes, that seemed much smaller. There were even a few dresses. She was a little unsettled when she thought about to whom the dresses might have belonged, but decided on wearing one anyway. She had a feeling that Hook would want her to dress for dinner.

She pulled out a pretty pink dress, but then she caught sight of a blue one. It was extraordinarily beautiful. The color was intensely blue. It reminded her of the sky, and of forget-me-nots, and of Hook's eyes.

She decided to wear it, and quickly dressed. She had managed to slip it on, when she realized that the dress needed to be laced up in the back. She decided to fix her hair and then attempt to lace it up. She was finished with her hair and all else, and was trying to lace up the back, when the bedroom door opened. She jumped and turned around to see Hook standing in the doorway.

"You might have knocked you know," she said, very thankful that she had been dressed when he had opened the door.

"To enter my own bedroom? I think not. Besides, you seem to need some assistance," he said with a smirk.

He stepped up behind her and took the laces. Having the hook, he laced the dress up very slowly and carefully. He did not want to puncture her skin. He knew that she was very ill at ease, and he could not repress a grin.

Once he had finished lacing the dress, he turned her around to face him. He stepped back, and took in her appearance.

Hook had to admit, she did look exceptionally pretty. The dress fit her very well, and suited her complexion. "You look lovely Miss Black. The dress suits you very well."

"Thank you Captain," she said trying very hard not to blush. "I was only wondering where Mr. Smee had managed to find it."

"You'll have to ask him upon his return. I am not certain where he found the clothes. But let's have dinner shall we?"

Hook offered her his arm, and they walked out of the bedroom. Katherine was surprised to see the table was set. She hadn't heard anyone doing anything in the other room.

They sat down for dinner, and the conversation soon turned toward the events of the night before.

"Captain, do you really think that Peter came up with the plan on his own?"

"No Miss Black, I do not. There was something altogether too well thought out about it, not to mention the malicious nature of it all. I think he had help, and if he did, then I'm going to find out from whom."

The conversation turned toward books and literature and continued on in that manner until they had finished dinner. They had just finished when there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Smee.

"Come in man. Now tell me, what have you learned?"

"The Indian's think somethin's wrong too Capt'n, but they don't know what. But that's not all o' it…Capt'n, I was heading back from the Indian's camp, when I was taken by two fairies. They harassed me along 'til I came to a great tree. Another fairy came out of it and told me to give ye a message. She said that ye have to come to the tree tomorrow night, and to bring Miss Black with ye."

"What?" asked Hook incredulously.

"That's what she said Capt'n. Tomorrow's some fairy night, and they want the two of ye to go there. She said the Queen wants to talk with ye. She said once ye reach shore, ye'll be taken to the tree by two fairies."

"I see. That'll be all Mr. Smee."

Smee nodded and left the room.

"What do you make of that Miss Black? First this whole business with Pan, and now the Fairy Queen herself wants to speak with me. Fairies avoid me as much as they can; for her to ask this cannot be a good sign. This does not bode well. No matter. We will go tomorrow night and see what has transpired."

"I agree with you Captain. Something about this does not seem quite right. But I suppose we'll find out what's going on tomorrow night."

Moments later, the one and only clock in Hook's room began to chime the hour. It was midnight.

"My how time flies. I think we had best get some sleep Miss Black. We have a long day ahead."

They both rose from the table, and Hook gestured Katherine to walk into the bedroom.

"I'm sleeping in here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unless you'd prefer to sleep with the men?" he retorted wickedly.

"And you?"

"Will be sleeping in the bed as usual," he responded.

"And I'll be?"

"Also sleeping in the bed. I can hardly put you elsewhere. By the way, Mr. Smee washed your nightdress, it is hanging in the bathroom."

Katherine walked into the bathroom and changed into her nightgown. Her mind was spinning. She was very worried about this sleeping arrangement. While they had been asleep together the night before, they had been in a cave. That was not at all like sleeping in his bed. She hesitantly walked back into the bedroom and found Hook sitting in a chair. She sat on the edge of the bed and began brushing her hair.

Hook disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few moments later having replaced his black shirt with a loose white one. He usually slept without one, in just his breeches, but for Katherine's sake he wore it.

Katherine was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him come out of the bathroom and sit next to her on the edge of the bed. When he touched her shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin. She stopped brushing her hair and shrank back away from him.

Hook looked at her quizzically. What was the matter with her?

"Miss Black, is something wrong?"

Katherine was silent. Hook was looking at her confusedly when he noticed a leaf stuck in her hair. It had probably been caught in the brush and then gotten tangled in her hair when she was brushing it. He leaned toward her and reached to remove it. Katherine blanched, and Hook could see fear in her eyes. It was then that realization hit him.

"Are you so afraid of me still? I can assure you that I have no intention of harming you," he said, surprised that she was so frightened.

Katherine looked away and said nothing. He turned her face to look at him, but she still couldn't meet his eyes. She pulled herself even further away and inched toward the headboard. It was then that he became aware that that this was not merely her being afraid that he would kill her...this was something more.

"Tsk tsk. Miss Black," said Hook softening his voice, "...have I given you any reason to think that I would try to take advantage of you? I am a lot of things, but that is certainly not one of them. I have never in my life forced myself upon any woman, nor do I have any intention of starting now. So you may sleep at ease."

Katherine finally lifted her eyes to meet his, and realized that he was being sincere. Her posture relaxed. Katherine shook her head. "I'm sorry Captain, it's just that all things considered, this is a little strange for me."

"I can see that, and I in turn apologize for making you uneasy. But you have no reason to distress. Now then, shall we go to sleep?"

Hook walked around to the other side of the bed and sat.

"You'll excuse me for removing this contraption, I trust. I cannot bear to wear it to sleep." He reached inside the shirt and unstrapped the hook. He then removed it, leaving the long sleeve to hide his missing hand. A moment later, he climbed into the bed and laid down. Katherine got in as well, and Hook blew out the light.

"Good night Captain."

"Good night Miss Black. Sleep well, we have a long day tomorrow."

Katherine quickly drifted off to sleep with dreams of the Fairy Queen and the tomorrow that was to come in her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sunlight was peeking in through a gap in one of the curtains in the cabin. The room was still rather dark, but it was definitely morning. The curtains were blocking out most of the light. Katherine snuggled into her pillow and pulled the blanket tighter. Her mind was slowly coming into focus, but she kept her eyes shut. She was too comfortable to get up.

As she became conscious, she realized that her head was lying against something hard. This wasn't her pillow, she thought in confusion. She quickly became aware that her head was actually resting on Hook's chest. Her eyes instantly popped open and she was trying to ease herself off of him when she realized that his arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

She was in quite an interesting situation. She certainly wanted to move, but she also did not want to wake him. She tilted her head and looked up at his face. He looked to be very soundly asleep.

Katherine studied his expression. Hook looked very tranquil, his mind at peace. His face showed no trace of worry.

She moved her head back so it was resting on his chest again and began to think. As Katherine thought about how to unwind herself from his grasp, Hook's hand slowly began to move from her shoulder down her arm, and snaked around her waist.

Katherine's body stiffened. She was very uncomfortable being this close to him, even if he was asleep. She twisted herself, trying to break his grasp, but he only tightened his grip around her. She looked up at him, and was surprised to see the barest traces of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She twisted again to no avail. He had a very strong grip. She sighed in exasperation and rested her head back against him.

"You know, if you wanted me to let go you could simply have asked."

Katherine jumped and turned to look at him. He was awake and grinning. His blue eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You were awake the whole time!"

Hook's grin widened. "Do you really think I sleep so deeply that I would neither hear nor feel someone moving beside me?"

"I…." Katherine was at a loss. She was still trapped in his grip, and growing more uncomfortable by the second. "Are you going to let go of me then?"

"If you wish," he said with a smirk, releasing his hold on her.

Hook rose and went to the dresser, pulling out several articles of clothing. These he carried into the bathroom with him. A moment later he re-emerged, dressed in a different pair of breeches, shirt and his boots.

Katherine sat up in the bed looking at him. She noticed that his shirt was not buttoned, and his hook was not yet in place. He came around to his side of the bed, and picked up the straps that kept the hook in position.

Hook caught her line of vision. "I'm afraid I need another hand to reattach this contraption. Mr. Smee usually assists me…however, Miss Black, if you might be so kind?"

Katherine eyed him strangely. Help him reattach his hook?

Hook smiled wryly. "I can assure you I don't bite."

Katherine moved to sit beside him. She was determined not to let him get to her.

"How do I…?"

"It's quite simple actually. All you really have to do is fasten the buckles." Hook removed his shirt and pulled the straps over his head. With no shirt on, Katherine couldn't help but look at him. It was very easy to see that he was a pirate captain. He was solidly built, and his skin tanned from being in the sun. She also noticed he had a tattoo on each arm. Shaking her head, she bit her lip and focused on the buckles. She quickly secured them and sat back.

"You're liable to put a hole in your lip if you keep doing that you know." Hook was looking at her, repressing a smile. The mischief was back in his eyes.

Katherine's face turned scarlet. Hook pulled his shirt back on and grinned. "I apologize Miss Black. I'm only teasing you."

"You're going to be the death of me," she muttered under her breath. She stood up and went to the dresser, pulling out her set of pirates clothes. She then went into the bathroom and changed. When she came back out, Hook was not in the bedroom. She walked into the adjoining room and found him going through a large trunk, next to his desk. She noticed that his hook was back on.

"What are you looking for?" she asked curiously.

"A sword," he replied, his voice slightly muffled.

"For?"

"You, Miss Black. I think it's time you had a few lessons in self defense." He stood, holding a sword in his hand.

"You're going to teach me to fight?" She was very excited.

Hook couldn't help but smile. "I've never had someone quite so thrilled to face me before." He picked up another sword, and gestured for her to step out of the cabin. "Come, we'll have our lesson on the deck, where there is more space."

The two stepped out on the deck. All the men were engaged in some sort of work. Some were mending the sails, others tying rope together. Those that weren't on deck were below, also working. Hook did not tolerate laxness, and was quick to punish for it.

The men watched as Hook and Katherine made their way to the center of the deck. Hook gave Katherine the sword he had pulled from the trunk. It was lightweight, and very sharp. He showed her how to hold it and stepped back. He turned, looking up at the sails.

"Avery! Come down here!" he called to a man up in the rigging.

The man quickly climbed down the rigging and stepped before Hook. This was the pirate who Katherine had prevented from being shot. "Yes sir?"

"I am going to teach Miss Black to fight, and I would like your assistance."

"Of course Capt'n. What would ye like me to do?"

"I'd like you to fight me."

The pirate looked nervous. "Sir?"

"I'd like to show Miss Black the basics. You are fair with a sword Mr. Avery, therefore I'd like you to fight me, so as to demonstrate."

The pirate relaxed a bit. He was glad this was only a demonstration. He certainly did not want to fight Hook.

Hook drew his blade and Avery drew his. "Now then Miss Black, the most basic part to sword fighting is the lunge. Mr. Avery if you would?"

Avery lunged at Hook, who expertly blocked his attack. Just then another pirate emerged from below deck, and walked over to Hook. "Capt'n, Cook needs you. Says it's urgent sir."

Hook shook his head and sighed in annoyance. "Alright. Mr. Avery, I shall leave you to teach Miss Black some basic skills." Hook turned and went below, leaving Katherine and Avery to the lesson.

Avery smiled at Katherine. "Hello there miss. Jack Avery at your service."

Katherine smiled in return. "So I guess you are to teach me?"

"It'd be my pleasure. I owe ya after all, for saving me from him. Have ye any experience with a blade?"

"None I'm afraid, save for when I was a little girl playing pretend," Katherine said laughing.

"Well that's still somethin'. Pretend goes a long way here. I think I'll try to fight ye and we'll see if you're able to block."

Katherine nodded and Avery lunged at her. Katherine remembered how Hook had blocked and did exactly as he had done. To her surprise it worked. She had blocked his attack!

Avery looked surprised. He tried a different approach and kept at her. His surprise was growing. Katherine was excellent with a blade. He was unable to gain the upper hand. Every move he made, she dodged easily.

"Alright then Miss, let's see how you can attack. I want ya to try and get me."

Katherine nodded and lunged at him. He blocked, but in doing so Katherine saw his weak spot. She tried again, and soon gained the upper hand. When Hook returned onto the deck, he was amazed to find Avery laid out on the deck with Katherine's blade at his throat. Hook stood watching as Katherine smiled and removed her blade, offering a hand to Avery to help himself up. He pulled himself up as Hook walked over.

"She's right good with a blade Capt'n. She learns fast, and she looks like she already knows to fight. Like it's in her blood."

"You may resume your duties Mr. Avery. I'll take it from here."

Avery nodded, climbed back up the rigging and resumed his work on the sails. Katherine turned and looked at Hook. "Does this mean you're going to teach me now?" she asked smiling.

"Indeed Miss Black. It would seem you are full of surprises. Mr. Avery is one of my best swordsmen, and you took him down rather easily. I would like you to face me, so that I might judge your skill."

"You want me to fight you?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. I think it would be very helpful. Mr. Avery pointed out that you are a fast learner. Perhaps facing me will help improve your ability."

"Alright Captain. Do try not to dismember me though…"

"Of course," he said smirking. Hook drew his blade and proceeded to lunge at Katherine. He wanted to see how she reacted. Katherine blocked his attack exactly as he had blocked Avery's attack in the demonstration. The man was right, she was a fast learner.

They kept at it, and Hook was surprised at her skill. She was thinking before she moved, and each of her attacks was well placed and precise. He was impressed. However, his men were watching, and Hook could not let her win. Her natural ability was considerable, but she lacked Hook's experience. In a final move, Hook disarmed her and pinned her to the mast.

"Well played Miss Black," he said, releasing her. "You have quite a bit of skill."

"Thank you Captain. However, it would appear that I still have quite a bit to learn," she said, mentally noting how he had disarmed her.

"I shall be happy to teach you _anything_ you wish to learn," he said smirking, as they walked back into his cabin.

Katherine bit her lip, noting his double meaning with the word _anything_, and decided to try a different approach to his teasing. "Do gentlemen often teach ladies anything they wish to learn?" she asked innocently, sitting in the chair opposite his own at the desk.

Hook raised an eyebrow. If he was reading her correctly, then she was baiting him. That was quite a switch. He picked up a paper on the desk and began studying it. "That would depend on the gentleman and the lady, more so on the lady."

"Oh? And how would it depend more on the lady?" she asked, maintaining her innocent tone. Although she kept her voice neutral, her expression was playful.

A wicked smile played over Hook's face. "As I told you last night Miss Black, I am not in the habit of taking advantage of women. An exception to this being women who wish to be taken advantage of. Therefore, it depends on the lady."

"I see. Well I suppose it might be a bit difficult to find such a lady, one that would like being taken advantage of," she said thoughtfully, taking in what he had said.

Hook smirked. "Not nearly as difficult as one might think," he said wryly, looking up from the paper at her.

Katherine's face colored slightly and she blinked. Her change in strategy had not worked at all. He had twisted her words against her.

"Feeling a bit warm Miss Black? Your face is rather pink." His expression was blank, but his voice was teasing.

Katherine shot him a look. Hook focused his attention back on the paper, and began writing something. Katherine rose from her chair and made to walk out of the cabin.

"Incidentally, Miss Black, I believe that Mr. Smee would like your assistance with something. He is below, in the kitchen with Cook."

"I'll head that way then." Katherine was glad to leave the cabin. He was infuriating. She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

She made her way carefully down the stairway and into the ship's galley. It was terribly warm. There were several pots on the stovetop, all boiling away. She saw the cook standing in front of a pantry of sorts, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Cook, but the Captain said Mr. Smee was looking for me. Might you tell me where he is?"

"To be sure, Mr. Smee is through that door there. You'll excuse me miss, I need to keep a watch on those pots. If they boil over, the Captain'll have my head."

Katherine nodded and walked through the door. She found Smee on his hands and knees peering under a large armoire. She found it an odd place for such a thing, but assumed that it was used for storage. Smee appeared to be looking for something.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I'd develop Katherine's character a bit more (hence the swordfighting), but don't worry, Hook & Katherine will get to meet the Fairy Queen in the next chapter. Review please! (Critiques are also welcome) =)

3 darkangelx190


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You wanted me Mr. Smee?"

"Oh yes miss! I was cleaning up in here, when my eye caught sight o' something shiny under this here cabinet. I was hoping ye could reach under and get it out. My hands are too big to fit."

Katherine laughed. "Of course." She laid flat on her stomach and peered under the cabinet. There was indeed something sparkling. She reached under and pulled it out. It was a necklace. How odd. The two looked at each other confusedly. "I wonder how that got there," Katherine said curiously.

"I dunno miss. There's certainly no woman aboard but ye, and that don't look familiar to me. Ye should take it and show the Capt'n."

"I think I will. How very curious." Katherine turned and made her way back to Hook's cabin. She studied the necklace. It was a silver locket. It was obviously a woman's, definitely not a pirate's necklace. The face of the locket was engraved with a rose, surrounded by leaves with thorns. She arrived at the door of the cabin and knocked.

"Come!" sounded Hook's voice through the door.

Katherine walked in and went over to him. "Ah Miss Black, done with helping Mr. Smee already?" he asked, pausing in his writing.

"Yes Captain, and look what we found!" Katherine handed him the locket, and waited for him to tell her about it. But confusion played over Hook's face.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was under a cabinet. I was hoping you could tell me where it came from. It's very pretty."

"I can honestly say that I've never seen it before, Miss Black. How very odd." Hook looked puzzled. Where had it come from? Whose was it? And more importantly, how had it gotten onto the _Jolly Roger_?

"How strange Captain. Well, I'm sure it will look very pretty in your cabinet with those other things."

Hook mused for a moment, and then handed the locket back to her. "I think, Miss Black, that it would be better suited around your neck. Since you were the one to retrieve it, you shall be the one to keep it."

"Thank you Captain," she said smiling. "I wonder if it opens…" Katherine tried with all her might to open the tiny latch on the locket, to no avail. "Could you?"

Hook took the locket and tried prying it open with the tip of his hook. "It seems to be stuck. Perhaps with wear the latch might loosen." He returned it to her, and Katherine put it on.

"Is there anything I can do Captain? To help around the ship I mean."

Hook thought for a moment. "Can you sew Miss Black?"

"Yes Captain. I'll admit it's not one of my favorite pastimes, but I can sew fairly well."

"If you'll go into the bedroom, you'll find a few shirts in my dresser that need mending. I would appreciate it very much." Hook returned his attention to the papers on his desk.

Katherine passed into the bedroom and located the shirts he was talking about. One was the shirt he had been wearing the night they had been captured. This one needed stitching badly. The others only had small tears in them.

Katherine sat down cross legged on the bed and began to mend them. She became so engrossed in her stitching, that she did not notice time passing by. When she was finished with all of them, she looked up and was surprised to find the sun was setting.

She replaced the shirts in the dresser, and made her way to the bedroom door. Just as she was about to open it, the door swung open, striking her in the process.

"Ouch!" she cried, reeling backwards, her hand pressed to her head.

The door opened completely to reveal Hook. "Miss Black! Are you alright?" He guided Katherine to sit on the bed. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Black. I didn't expect you to be standing there. Is your head alright?"

Katherine removed her hand from her forehead to reveal a cut from the door's edge. Her palm had blood on it. Hook mentally chastised himself for having opened the door so quickly. _Bad form James! _he admonished himself. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Katherine. She pressed it to the cut and the bleeding stopped. Hook stood and went into the bathroom, returning with a wet towel.

"Here we are." He took the towel and gently wiped away the blood. Now cleaned, the cut was revealed to be very small. "It is very small Miss Black, and will not leave a scar when it heals. I am very sorry."

"It's alright Captain. It was an accident, not your fault at all. I'm sure the only thing that will come of this is a headache," she said smiling.

Hook was glad to see that she was alright. He certainly had not meant to hit her. Just then the clock began to chime. Hook turned to look at it and was surprised at the time. "Miss Black, I'm afraid that we have to leave shortly to the island. If you'll recall, we have a meeting with the Fairy Queen. You had better dress."

"Of course." Katherine quickly forgot about the pain in her head, and went to the dresser. She pulled out a dress, and went toward the bathroom.

"You may dress in here Miss Black. I will take my clothes to the other room." Hook went to the dresser and removed some of his clothes. He walked toward the other room. "Come out on the deck when you are ready." He stepped out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Katherine quickly changed out of her pirates clothes, now terribly excited. She was going to meet the Fairy Queen! The dress she had pulled out was dark blue and made in two parts. The first layer was blue, with a silver design to it, while the second was another sheer dark blue layer that went over it. Overall, the effect was very pretty. It looked like little silver stars shining through the layers of fabric. After she was finished, she cautiously made her way to the door and opened it. The room was empty; Hook was probably already on the deck waiting for her.

She walked out onto the deck and saw Hook standing at one of the railings staring out at the water toward the island. It was already dark, and the sky was spangled with millions of stars. The moon was beginning to rise. She walked over to Hook and was about to tap him on the shoulder when he spoke. "I trust you are well prepared for anything to happen, Miss Black?"

Confusion played over Katherine's face. "What do you mean?"

"Do not think for a moment that this mightn't be some ruse of Pan's, in order to recapture us. As I'm sure you are aware, Pan is rather close with the fairies."

"That had not crossed my mind. Now that you mention it though, it does seem a possibility."

"Indeed, but for now we shall assume nothing. Let us go to the island." Hook turned and faced her at last, breaking his gaze at the water. He took in her appearance, and a small smile played over his face. He offered her his arm, and they got into the rowboat. The boat was lowered, and Hook began rowing toward the island. Neither spoke; they were both lost in their own thoughts. At last they reached the shore.

"Now let us see about this fairy business." Hook helped her off the boat and they walked towards the trees. As soon as they had passed off the beach, Katherine noticed a glow approaching them.

"Captain…look."

"Yes, I see it. Our guide no doubt."

The light grew closer and closer, until at last a fairy flew through the trees. It went straight to Hook and spoke in a very high pitched voice.

"You are to follow me." Its voice held steady, but its expression was a bit frightened. Obviously Hook had a reputation with the fairies as well.

Katherine was looking closely at the fairy. He had a soft golden glow around him, and his wings were shimmering. Realizing that he was being watched, the fairy turned to look at Katherine.

"Hello there," Katherine said, taking a step toward him. The fairy flew back several inches, as if afraid that she would harm him in some way.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I do believe in fairies," she said laughing. The fairy flew close to her, and looked into her eyes. She was being truthful, and he could sense only kindness from her. There was no malice. The fairy smiled at her. "My name is Fireflier," he said. "Please follow me."

The fairy flew through the trees at a fair speed, but slowly enough to allow Hook and Katherine to follow. They went on for a ways, deeper and deeper, until at last they came to an enormous tree, that was glowing brightly.

Fireflier stopped at the entrance to the tree, and gestured for the two of them to stand still.

"Be very still, this will not work if you move." More than a dozen fairies flew out from the tree, and circled them. They flew closer and closer until their wings were brushing against Katherine and Hook's faces. At last they stopped and withdrew into the tree.

"What was all that about?" asked Hook.

"They were making sure that you were not here with a malicious intent. They are called the Fairies of Purpose. They are able to sense a person's intentions," answered Fireflier. "Now that they have cleared you, the Queen would like to speak with you." Fireflier disappeared into the tree, and moments later another fairy flew out of the tree. This was obviously the Queen. She was amazingly beautiful, and a bit larger than the others. Her glow was also golden, but more intense. Her wings were soft and shimmering, and looked like they were made of crushed diamonds. She was striking.

She turned and looked at Hook. "Be at peace James Hook, there is no trickery here. I did not summon you with deception."

"Then why did you summon me? And why her as well?"

"Strange things are happening in Neverland. You are a part of Neverland, and now she is as well. That is why I summoned you both."

Katherine was a bit taken aback. She had not been in Neverland for very long, was she already a part of it?

"More time has passed than you think Katherine Black. On Earth you would be eighteen today."

Katherine was shocked. When she had left home she had been many months away from her next birthday. Had time passed so quickly?

"You are slowly becoming a part of this place, but you are not the reason for what is happening." The Queen turned and looked at Hook again. "There is something evil at work here. Some force has entered Neverland, and is now upsetting its balance. I can sense this, but I cannot sense what it is. Should this evil claim Neverland, it would prove disastrous for all of it's inhabitants. I have summoned you here James Hook, to offer a truce."

Hook look at her incredulously. "A truce? Between myself and the fairies?"

"Yes. With all that is happening, I have decided that it is best that we try to retain the balance. I offer you the promise that my people will not interfere with you, or your crew, in any malicious way."

"And in return?"

"I ask in return, that you afford us the same."

Hook thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I too have felt that something was amiss. However, it remains hidden, and has not revealed itself. What this hidden evil is, I know not, but should it be discovered…"

"You will have us as your allies."

"Then it is settled," answered Hook. "Now it only remains to discover what this evil is and destroy it, before it can destroy us."

**Author's Note:** I'll be going away on vacation, so this will be my last post until I come back. I'll be on a cruise, and maybe I'll gain some inspiration. Who knows, maybe I'll find Captain Hook out at sea. =)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Katherine stood silent as the Queen spoke with Hook, her mind racing from what she had just heard. An evil force in Neverland? She was very glad that the Queen had said that her coming here had not been the cause of this. She would hate to be the reason for the destruction of the place she had come to for an escape.

As her mind wandered, she saw a bright blue fairy come racing up to the Queen. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and listened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but it seems that the boat that brought Captain Hook and the lady to the shore has been sunk."

The Queen looked astonished, and Hook looked aggravated. "What the devil do you mean it's sunk?" he asked angrily.

The little fairy looked a bit frightened but nonetheless faced Hook. "The Queen asked two fairies to keep a watch over your boat Captain, while you and the lady were here with us. I was to switch places with one of them, but when I arrived to the shore, the two were nowhere to be found, and your boat was submerged in the water." The fairy turned and looked at the Queen with concern. "They still have not been found Your Majesty."

The Queen and Hook faced each other with a shared look of apprehension. Something was very wrong here.

"Send out guards in teams of three to search Neverland. No one is to go alone. Have each trio report back every hour, and should a team fail to report back, additional measures will be taken. In addition, this is to remain among the guards only; I do not want a panic among the rest of our people."

The blue fairy nodded and quickly flew off. The Queen shook her head. "It is happening already," she sighed.

"Perhaps this is merely another trick of Pan's," said Hook. "It may be that the two fairies you sent simply went off with Pan and then the Lost Boys sank my boat."

"I can only wish that it is only something so simple."

Hook thought for a moment and then made a decision. "I am going to the shore. I will see for myself what has happened."

Hook gestured for Katherine to come with him, but the Queen spoke. "Six of my guards are waiting to accompany you to the shore. When you have completed your examination, they will guide you back here. However, I would like Katherine Black to stay here. I wish to speak with her."

Katherine looked surprised at the Queen's request, but said nothing.

Hook nodded. "As you wish. I will return shortly Miss Black." He turned and walked off into the trees, where six glowing forms could be seen waiting. Hook met with them, and the glow grew dimmer and dimmer as they made their way back to the shore.

With Hook gone, Katherine turned to look at the Queen. She was very puzzled about why the Queen would want to speak with her.

"Do not be apprehensive child. You have done no wrong."

Katherine relaxed. She had thought she had done something and the Queen had wanted Hook gone so she could punish her for it. "What did you want to ask me Your Majesty?"

The Queen gestured for her to sit on the grass. She in turn sat down on the edge of a branch, so that the two were eye to eye. "My questions will no doubt seem strange to you, but they must be asked. Tell me, has the Captain harmed you in any manner since you arrived in Neverland?"

Katherine's expression became more puzzled. "Not at all," she said shaking her head.

"And has he threatened you?"

"Well he did but…"

"But he never carried out the threats?"

"No, he did not, and I don't think he means to. I'm sorry Your Majesty, but why are you asking me all these questions about him?"

"I am only assuring your safety child. James Hook is many things and his temper is legendary. I would not wish you to come to any harm."

"I thank you for your concern, but I do not think he has any plans to kill me."

"I am glad to hear it," the Queen said smiling.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"I have been told that you came to Neverland because you wished it to be so. Is that correct?"

"Yes...I always wanted to come, and then one night I wished it, and my wish was granted."

"How is it that you knew of Neverland Katherine Black?"

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about it when I was a little girl.

"Your grandmother?"

"Yes. I loved her stories. The best thing about them was that she was in them too. I loved imagining her as a girl fighting pirates. She was the one that would play swordfight with me. She had the best pirate name too." Katherine smiled as she thought about her grandmother.

"Oh?" the Queen said smiling.

"Oh yes. Red Handed Jill. I always liked that for some reason."

The smile fell from the Queen's face. "Red Handed Jill? Was your grandmother?" she asked in disbelief. "You are the granddaughter of Wendy Darling?" she asked in astonishment, her eyes widening.

"You mean that you knew her?" Katherine was equally surprised. In the time she had been in Neverland, it had never registered in her mind that all the stories that had included her grandmother had actually been true.

"It seems there is more to you than meets the eye. Your grandmother is deeply entangled in Neverland's history Katherine Black, which means that you are as well."

Just then glowing lights could be seen coming towards them, which signaled the return of the guards and Hook.

"I believe that our conversation has come to an end for now child. But tell me, does your Captain know of your family?"

"No, he does not. I did not think it important…" Katherine's voice trailed off as she came to a realization. If everything her grandmother had told her had been true, that meant that everything she had done in Neverland had actually happened. This meant that she had helped send Captain Hook into the jaws of the infamous crocodile. "Oh my God…"

"Listen to me carefully Katherine Black. You must tell him, for if he learns of this through some other source, his fury will be unmatched. You must help him to see that you are no threat to him, or I fear it will be you facing the jaws of death."

The sound of footsteps drew closer, and moments later Hook returned to the two. "I have discovered nothing that will prove any use for the moment," he said in exasperation. "There is a large hole in the bottom of the rowboat. It is not beyond repair, but without the proper tools, I can do nothing."

"My people will repair your boat Captain. It will be ready by midday tomorrow," the Queen said.

"I thank you," Hook said graciously. "In the meantime, Miss Black and I will venture out and find a safe place to spend the night once again."

"If you wish it, I will send guards to accompany you, though I do not think you have need of them."

Hook shook his head. "Indeed not. With two missing already, I do not think it wise to send out more."

"Agreed. Your boat will be waiting for you on the shore when it is fixed."

Hook nodded and gestured for Katherine to follow him. When they were out of earshot, Hook spoke.

"It seems we will be spending another night in that cave Miss Black. 'Tis a good thing I had the men restock it."

Katherine was very quiet. She was still thinking about how she was going to tell him about her grandmother without him getting horribly angry.

The walk to the cave was a silent one. Hook was curious as to why she was not speaking. He wondered what the Queen had said to her. When they finally reached the cave, Hook started a fire and lit the torches.

Katherine sat close to the fire and stared into the flames. How on earth was she going to tell him? When Hook tapped her shoulder she jumped.

"Miss Black is something the matter? You've not said a single word since we left the fairies."

Katherine looked up at him anxiously. "Captain, I've something to tell you, but I cannot bring myself to say it."

"Oh? And why ever not?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Because I'm afraid it would make you dreadfully angry. So angry that I would fear for my life."

At this Hook raised an eyebrow. "Miss Black, I would think that by now you realize that if I wanted you dead, you would be."

"That's a lovely consolation," Katherine said shaking her head.

"I only meant that I have no intention of hurting you, so whatever it is that you'd like to tell me, you may do so freely."

"Before I tell you Captain, I'd like to ask you something. Were you actually swallowed up by a crocodile?"

Hook scowled. "Miss Black, this is not a road I wish to venture down."

"Captain, I'm sorry, but it has to do with what I need to tell you. So if you'd please?"

Hook shook his head. "As you wish," he said sighing. "Yes, Miss Black I was indeed swallowed up by a crocodile, and I can assure you it was a very unpleasant experience."

"Then the story is true? About Peter and the Lost Boys making you fall into its jaws?"

"Yes," he said bitterly.

"Captain, was there really a girl named Wendy Darling?"

At this Hook's expression changed dramatically. The scowl was back on his face. By the light of the fire, Katherine could see that his eyes were beginning to turn red around the pupils.

"Miss Black, I warn you, this is not something I wish to discuss any further." He stood up from where he had been sitting by the fire. His voice was turning colder and colder by the second. Katherine did not like the turn this had taken. She stood as well and looked at him.

"Captain, I'm sorry, but this is who I need to talk to you about. I must ask you; if you had Wendy Darling here before you would you kill her?"

"Undoubtedly," he returned, his voice dripping with malice. His eyes had turned a bit redder.

"And if you had her granddaughter before you? Would you hold her accountable for what her grandmother had done? Would you take your revenge on her?"

"The same blood runs in her veins, so yes, she would pay." There was only the barest trace of blue left in his eyes. For Katherine it was absolutely terrifying to see. She took a deep breath. "Captain, I am Wendy Darling's granddaughter."

"What?" Hook's voice was dangerously low. His eyes were now completely red, and he began advancing toward her. "Was this all some sort of trick? Did you conspire with Pan from the very beginning?" He grabbed her wrists and slammed her body face first against the wall of the cave. His hook was pressed to her back. Her body was stinging and it felt as if her ribs were on fire.

"No…" Katherine was terrified. If he believed that she was on Peter's side, he would kill her for sure. "I am not on Pan's side."

Hook was livid. He twisted her around to face him and pressed his hook to her throat. Katherine's breath caught in her throat. She had never seen something so frightening.

"I swear to you, I am not on Pan's side." Her voice was shaking.

"How do I know you are not lying?" he returned, his voice deadly. She cried out as he twisted her wrist. A single tear rolled down her cheek as pain flooded her hand. Her entire body hurt from her collision with the cave wall, but the pain in her wrist was awful.

"If I were on his side, why would I tell you the truth and risk you killing me? Why would I have helped you the night we were captured? I could have left you there," she said struggling for breath. It was difficult for her to take a deep breath, and when she tried, it hurt. Hook seemed to be thinking over what she said. "Please…let go. You're hurting me," she said crying.

Something about this snapped Hook out of it, and his anger slowly began to fade. His eyes returned to their normal shade of blue, and he saw clearly again, his mind not clouded with anger. He instantly released his hold on her. She collapsed, sinking down toward the floor, pain radiating through her body. Hook caught her and sat on the floor beside her, now realizing what had happened.

"Miss Black…I am so sorry." Katherine pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. They were blue again, and his expression was positively wretched. She realized that his anger had dissipated and that he was truly sorry for what had happened.

Katherine groaned in pain. "Your apology….is accepted." Her breathing was heavy and Hook could see that it was hard for her to talk. He hoped that he had not broken any of her ribs when he had pushed her against the wall. She leaned against him, and he gently held her, cursing himself for what he had done.

**Author's Note:** Well I'm back from vacation, and sadly I did not find Hook at sea. Some lovely authoress probably has him locked up somewhere. =) (Perhaps you can loan him to me?) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, the next one's coming soon! =)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hook was appalled by what had happened. He could not believe that he had come so close to actually killing her. But deep down he knew that there was some part of himself that he had no control over anymore. His temper was not something he could easily keep a handle on. In fact, when he became very angry, he could not contain himself at all. It was a very difficult thing for him.

He had not always been so. Before he had come to Neverland, he had complete control over himself. In truth, he had prided himself on his ability to detach himself from situations and look at things rationally. But Neverland had changed him. Peter had changed him.

He hadn't been the same after his hand had been cut off. He had often flown into uncontrollable rages that usually resulted in one of the crew being shot or dismembered. Once his vision had turned completely red, he was blinded by anger and rage. He would lose all restraint.

It had taken him a long time to learn to try and contain his anger, to rein it in before someone got hurt. He was usually able to do so, but there were certain times when he could not stop himself, and unfortunately for Katherine, this had been one of those times.

He looked carefully at her, noticing that her breathing had now become very shallow. He quickly thought that giving her something to ease the pain would do her wonders. He remembered a bottle of rum that was hidden in the cave. He rose and returned a moment later with the bottle.

"Miss Black, I'd like you to drink some of this. It will help ease the pain, and help you to sleep."

"You want me…to drink?" Katherine asked confusedly.

"Yes. It is my own fault you are in such pain, and I cannot stand and watch you lay awake suffering. It will help you sleep. Drink." He handed Katherine the bottle. She shot him a hesitant look, but swallowed a large gulp. It burned as it went down her throat. She sputtered and began coughing.

"The first sip always burns a little. Drink again; it will not be so terrible."

Katherine wanted to tell him no, but she knew she could not sleep with the pain in her ribs. She raised the bottle to her lips again and took another swallow. He was right; it wasn't as bad the second time. A few sips later, she was feeling extraordinarily tired. Within moments, she had fallen fast asleep.

Her dreams were not pleasant. One involved Hook making her walk the plank, as he had made Wendy do so long ago. She had fallen headlong into the jaws of the crocodile, and had been devoured by it.

But there was another dream, one that made her wake in a cold sweat, shaking with fear. She was back in the forest, back in the middle of the ring of trees, and she could hear singing again. She was listening to its beautiful song, when all of a sudden the singing stopped, and there was a bloodcurdling scream. It was a scream of pure unbridled terror, and it chilled her to the bone.

She rose from her place in the center of the circle, looking around. She heard rustling, and a dark figure moved through the trees towards her. It was hooded, and cloaked in black. When it spoke, its voice was raspy and metallic. _You are not welcome here Katherine Black. Neverland will be mine. You will not stop me. _The figure advanced on her, and stretched out two hands towards her throat.

It was then that she awoke, gasping for air. She sat up quickly, looking around. She realized that she had only been dreaming, but was nonetheless frightened by what she had seen. When Katherine sat up, Hook's eyes flew open and he too sat up, instantly thinking that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed by the look on her face.

She quickly told him about her dream. Hook's alarm grew as she told him about the dark figure and what it had said. He did not voice his unease, and instead told her that it was merely the liquor playing tricks on her mind.

"It may simply be that the rum has brought a fear of yours to the surface of your mind. Do not think anything of it. Sleep."

Katherine took comfort from his words. It was only a dream, she thought. She fell back to sleep, while Hook lay awake, contemplating what it meant that the figure had chosen to address her, and single her out as some sort of threat. He laid awake the rest of the night, his mind unsettled.

When dawn broke in the morning, Hook was glad. He was eager to return to the Jolly Roger, and hoped that the fairies would have the rowboat fixed soon. Katherine stirred beside him and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Miss Black. How do you feel?" Hook hoped that sleep had helped to undo some of the damage he had done the night before.

"Not half as bad as last night," she said. She turned and began to sit up when a wave of pain ran through her ribs. She groaned. "I think I spoke too soon."

Hook shook his head. He was really beginning to think that she had a few broken ribs. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for my behavior last night…"

"Captain, you needn't apologize. I saw how angry you were, and I continued on with my questioning. I should not have pressed you. It was my own fault."

"My actions are not your fault. My anger defeated my reason and for that I apologize. What happened cannot be undone, but I would however like to ensure that your ribs are not broken."

Katherine nodded assent, and Hook moved closer to her.

"This is going to hurt, Miss Black, but it's the only way I can be certain." He placed his left hand over her ribs, and pressed down with his fingertips. Katherine gasped in pain. Hook continued to press down along each of her ribs, to feel whether or not any of them were broken. Luckily, they were not.

However, one felt a little different from the others. From this Hook made the deduction that this particular rib was probably fractured. The rest were only bruised around the tissue. He was glad none were broken, but a fractured rib was nearly as painful as a broken one. He stopped applying pressure and looked at Katherine. Relief flooded her face as soon as he removed his hand.

"Well Miss Black, none of your ribs are broken, but I fear one to be fractured. The rest seem to be intact. I am sure the fairies can concoct some sort of poultice that will help it to heal. We had best head to the shore."

Hook gently pulled her to her feet, and Katherine repressed a groan as her muscles stretched out. Their progress to the beach was slow, and it took nearly twice as long as it would have normally. Upon reaching the shore, they were met by Fireflier.

"Your boat is nearly ready Captain," he said swirling around Hook's head. "It did not take us as long as we had thought. It is being fixed further down the shore under the cover of some trees. The Queen thought it best not to leave the boat out in the open."

Hook nodded. "I am glad to hear it will soon be ready. That was a wise decision on the part of your Queen. It would make no sense for it to be fixed only to have it attacked again." He sat down on a large rock, when he realized that he had left his pistol in the cave. He grumbled to himself, knowing that he would have to make the walk back to retrieve it.

"I shall return shortly Miss Black. It would seem that I left my pistol in the cave. While I do not think it likely, I should not like to see the result should Pan or the Lost Brats happen upon a loaded pistol."

Katherine nodded and Hook made his way back into the jungle. With Hook gone, Katherine took his seat on the rock and tried to relax her muscles, so they would stop hurting. Fireflier came close to her, noticing the pained look on her face.

"What is wrong? You do not look well," he said in his high pitched voice.

"I met with a little accident last night," Katherine said, not mentioning the source of her "accident".

"If it will help, I will send one of our Healing Fairies to you. They are very skilled."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Katherine said thankfully.

He flew off swiftly and returned a few moments later with another fairy. She was brilliantly pink, and seemed very friendly. She flew straight over to Katherine and addressed her in a soft voice that made Katherine think of wind chimes.

"My name is Rosedust; Fireflier said you needed my help?" Her tone was one of care and concern. Katherine was reminded a bit of when she would fall down as a child, and her grandmother would pick her up and make her feel better.

"I was hurt last night and I was hoping that you might work a little fairy magic to help ease the pain a little? I would be very grateful."

Rosedust came close and hovered in front of Katherine's stomach. "Hmmm, I might be able to do better than easing your pain. You are not hurt very badly. I might be able to heal you completely." She fluttered her wings and pixie dust floated towards Katherine. She felt a warm sensation in her ribs and the pain began to dull. Within moments it had vanished.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed. "I don't feel anything. Thank you so much."

Rosedust smiled. "It is my gift to be able to heal those who are hurt. On Earth, my kind are the ones who make miracles possible for those who are sick and dying. But you must be more careful, and have no more of these accidents. We can only do so much for a single person, and it takes a great deal of our power to help someone who is hurt."

"Thank you so much for helping me Rosedust. I will try to be more careful." To herself she mentally added the note that she would be more careful about arousing Hook's temper. She had gotten off very lucky this time.

Rosedust sat on Katherine's knee and the two began to talk. Fireflier took off, and went to see whether or not the boat was completely fixed.

Rosedust was very curious about Hook, never having met or seen him for herself. She had only ever heard tales from other fairies about him, and the tales were frightening. She herself was determined not to buy into them.

"Does he really have a terrible temper?" she asked curiously.

"His temper can be terrible, but he does not get angry without cause. Do the other fairies fear him so much?"

Rosedust nodded. "We all know to stay clear of him. He has a bad reputation among us. It is funny that not many of us have seen him for ourselves, but we fear him so. Moreover, there are those that add onto the tale and make him seem scarier than he probably is. A common threat by fairy mothers is that Captain Hook will get you if you don't do as you're told."

Katherine laughed. "That must be a very effective threat."

Rosedust laughed as well. "Oh yes, little fairies are very scared of him. They think he's awful, and imagine that he looks like a monster. Does he look like one? Those that have seen him never say what he looks like. They only say how frightening he is."

"Not at all. He is not frightening to look upon, save when he is angry. At least, _I_ do not think he is frightening to look at."

Rosedust gave Katherine a knowing look and laughed, a sound that was like the lightest of chimes. "You get along with him well then?" she asked mischievously.

"I suppose so, but I do seem to have a habit of making him angry sometimes."

"But you like him well enough?" she asked innocently.

"Yes…I suppose I do." Katherine then caught on to what Rosedust was implying. "Now wait, that's not what I meant. I mean that isn't how I meant it. I mean…oh bother!"

Rosedust laughed again. "I'm sorry; we fairies have a flair for mischief. I suppose you are very lucky though that I am not a Fairy of the Heart, or I would read you and know exactly what it is you think of him."

Katherine bit her lip and shook her head. "I suppose I am lucky." Just then rustling was heard and seconds later Hook came back out through the trees.

Rosedust looked at Katherine with raised eyebrows. "That is Captain Hook?"

"Yes..."

"You are lucky indeed," she said, giving Katherine a wicked grin. Katherine's face colored, but she said nothing. "I guess I can now tell the other fairies for sure that Captain Hook is not scary at all," she said smiling mischievously at Katherine as Hook drew closer.

Katherine's voice dropped to a whisper. "I think he might prove to be quite scary if he hears you."

Rosedust smiled and said nothing more. Hook walked over to Katherine, noticing the tiny pink fairy sitting in her lap.

"I see you have made a friend Miss Black," he said, looking down at the fairy.

"Her name is Rosedust, Captain, and she healed my injuries from last night."

"Then I am indebted to her," he said graciously, "for undoing that which I so callously did."

Rosedust flew off Katherine's lap and fluttered upward towards Hook. "You hold no debt to me, I was glad to help." She turned and looked at Katherine. "I must go now; I have work that needs to be done. Until we meet again, lucky girl." She winked, grinned mischievously, and flew off.

Katherine shook her head at Rosedust's wickedness. Hook looked at Rosedust as she flew away with a puzzled expression on his face. Strange creatures, he thought.

"Might I inquire why that creature was smiling so mischievously?" Hook asked turning to face Katherine.

Her face flushed as she looked at him and tried to think of a way to answer. "Well we were talking…" she said her voice trailing off.

Hook rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he returned, sitting down beside her. "However, that does not answer my question."

"To be honest Captain, we were talking about you."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"She was terribly curious about you. It seems that you have a very interesting reputation with the fairies. She was merely wondering if the reputation was warranted."

"I see. And do I live up to my reputation?" he asked, a trace of mischief in his expression.

"No, you do not. They have a rather skewed idea of you."

"Oh? What exactly is my reputation amongst them?" Hook was genuinely curious.

"Well, to begin with, they think you have a very nasty temper."

"I hate to point this out Miss Black, but as you yourself have witnessed, my temper can be rather vicious."

"That is true, but as I told her, you do not anger without reason." Hook said nothing to this, so Katherine continued on. "In addition to a bad temper, they also think that you have the appearance of some sort of monster. They think that you must be very frightening to look at."

Hook's tone returned to one of mischief. "A monster? Tsk tsk. And what did you tell your tiny friend?"

"I told her that you were not frightening to look at, except perhaps when you were angry. She said that she would set the rest of the fairies straight on the matter."

"I see. I suppose now they will not think twice before approaching me." Hook shook his head sighing. The thought of being seen as approachable to the fairies irked him. There was still something about them that did not agree with him. Perhaps it was bad experience dealing with Pan's fairy, Tinkerbelle, that had cemented his dislike.

"I think they might stay clear anyway. It is hard to break a reputation that one has held for so long."

"That is very true. It may be that they will still keep their distance. I can only hope so. At any rate, is that all that you two were discussing?"

"Mostly, yes. She was just curious as to whether or not I got along with you. It would seem that your reputation lends itself a great deal of credit in the realm of being disagreeable." Katherine smiled playfully, and Hook pretended to be hurt.

"I? Disagreeable? What utter nonsense! A more congenial pirate there never was!" he declared dramatically. "Miss Black, your words cut me to the quick. Disagreeable indeed!" His expression was teasing.

Katherine laughed at his dramatic response. "Ah but Captain, you did not let me tell you whether or not I thought you disagreeable."

"And do you?" Hook's eyes locked onto her own.

"No, I do not," she responded simply. His gaze was piercing, and it was hard for her to meet it.

Hook blinked and his expression became playful again. "Miss Black, you will have my reputation shattered when you are done with me. First my temper is not bad, then I am not scary and now I am not even disagreeable! What shall become of such a pirate? I shall be ruined."

Katherine laughed again. "You forget Captain that this is only what _I_ think of you. I can assure you that to others you are quite terrifying. One only need look at the crew in its entirety to see that you are feared."

"Are you not a member of my crew Miss Black? You cannot say that the whole crew fears me, when you do not."

"I merely said you were not disagreeable. I did not say that I did not fear you."

At this Hook was silent. So she was still frightened of him? He could not blame her. After what had happened the previous night how could he? But he did not want her to be frightened. It had been a long time since anyone had been in Neverland that Hook could identify with, or talk to. He did not want fear to ruin that.

"Miss Black, I do not want you to fear me," he said softly.

"It is not you yourself that I fear Captain, it is what you are capable of."

"That, I am afraid, cannot be helped. I am what I am, temper, hook and all." There was a touch of bitterness in his voice.

Both fell silent. Katherine had heard the bitterness, though it had been only a drop. It occurred to her how hard it must be for Hook, to have to live in a place with someone like Peter, who had cut off his hand, and to be surrounded by a crew whose intelligence was so beneath his own. It must be a torturous existence.

She thought of this and then decided that she would not allow fear to govern her. Hook had accepted her wholeheartedly as a part of his crew. At the very least she could accept him for what he was.

"Then I suppose I shall have to accept what you are. I have no intention of living the rest of my days with someone I am afraid of. I will have to get over it."

At this Hook gave her a genuine smile, one that had no wickedness or darkness in it.

"Thank you Miss Black. I am very glad to hear it," he said sincerely.

Katherine could not help but smile back, and somewhere deep inside, in a place that her waking mind was still refusing to acknowledge, she found herself falling for him.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! =) Hope you liked this chapter. Apologies on taking so long to put it up, my internet connection has been less than stellar lately. The next chapter will include another run in with Peter and the Lost Boys, and a side of Neverland that Katherine has not yet seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hook was surprised. Katherine was truly a different person from most. He vowed that he would try even harder to keep his temper when he was around her. After all, she had said that she would try to get over her fear of him. The least he could do would be to rein in that which frightened her.

He briefly wondered if she was merely trying not to upset him, but shook that thought away. He decided that he would take her word at face value, something that was remarkably difficult to him. He was not one to trust people easily. He never had been. But something about her made Hook want to believe.

He was tired of living in Neverland with only his crew as company. Heaven knew they weren't the brightest lot. He needed something else, and Miss Black seemed to be it. Aside from being pretty, (which his crew certainly wasn't) she was curious, kind hearted, and intelligent. She was a breath of fresh air to the unchanging monotony that had become his life. Not to mention she was always surprising him with her actions.

That was what made him think about his own conduct. Though he certainly had no intention of becoming soft, he didn't want any of his actions to drive her from Neverland. If he had to go back to simply having the crew and Smee, he was quite certain he would go mad. Therefore, for the sake of what little sanity he had left, he decided to try harder than ever not to allow his temper to flare up.

With this in mind, he stood and faced Katherine. "I think that the rowboat ought to be ready by now Miss Black. Shall we go see?" He offered her his arm, and Katherine took it. They made their way a short distance through the trees, and came upon the rowboat.

There were several fairies working on patching the hole, and they were nearly complete. As the two drew closer, the fairies completed the work and sprinkled a coating of fairy dust over the boat to help protect it from any damage.

Fireflier was among them, and he flew toward Hook. "Your boat is fixed Captain. We will return it to the shore, and you may be on your way once again."

"You all have my thanks. It is a well done job." Hook was very happy to have the rowboat. He was eager to get off the island and go back to the _Jolly Roger_. The fairies proceeded to make the boat float through the air towards the beach, where it gently settled into the surf. Hook and Katherine climbed in, and made their way back to the ship.

Once they were back on board, the two went back into the cabin. Katherine sat on the sofa, as Hook went out of the cabin to speak with Smee. When he returned he sat next to Katherine.

"Miss Black, I would like to revisit our conversation from last night. There are things we need to discuss." His voice was calm, but his tone was serious. Katherine was not looking forward to this discussion.

"Are you certain? I am not sure _I_ want to revisit our conversation." she asked, her voice a little tense.

Hook saw her apprehension and shook his head slightly. "Miss Black, I will do my best to keep my temper. I give you full license to get up and walk out of this room should you feel yourself to be in danger."

Katherine nodded. "Alright Captain, what exactly would you like to discuss?"

"Why did you not tell me previously that your grandmother was Wendy Darling?" He kept his tone careful and controlled, but upon saying Wendy's name, a touch of bitterness crept into it.

"Honestly? It had not occurred to me that it was important." Hook shot her a look of skepticism. "I was caught up in being here. It never once crossed my mind that the stories she had included herself in had been true. Had I known, perhaps I would have volunteered that information sooner."

"So you did not think that your grandmother had actually been here?"

"No, I did not. Thinking back on it now, I don't know how it could have escaped me. For her to know all the stories about Neverland, she must have been here. Heaven knows her description of you was spot on."

At this Hook gave a tiny smile, one that had a hint of darkness to it. "Ah, that explains your panic when we first met, and how you knew so well of my reputation." He paused for a moment, thinking.

"At any rate, I suppose what matters most is that you are not on Pan's side. In light of this, I will ignore your family heritage, and not run you through for being her granddaughter."

Katherine looked up at him quickly, a shot of fear flashing through her, but sighed in relief when she saw that he was smiling. She relaxed, and his smile widened slightly.

There was a knock on the cabin door, and Smee entered with tea. He placed the pot down on the table along with two cups. He smiled quickly at Katherine and exited without saying a word.

Hook gestured for them to rise and sit at the table. Katherine poured the tea, and the two sat. She was sipping her tea when she noticed Hook watching her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Forgive me Miss Black, I was merely thinking to ask you something." He took a sip of his tea, only to burn his tongue. It was too hot.

"And what might that be?" she returned.

"I was wondering what your grandmother told you about Neverland prior to your coming here."

A smile came across her face as she thought of the stories. "Oh they were the most wondrous stories. I used to beg her to tell me them over and over again. Neverland always seemed so beautiful and extraordinary to me as a girl. She painted a very pretty picture for me with her stories."

"Yes, Wendy did have quite the knack for storytelling, even as a child." Katherine gave him a surprised look, forgetting for a brief moment that Hook has known Wendy as a girl.

"Did your dear grandmother never tell you the tale of when she joined my crew Miss Black? She was our storyteller." Recognition flashed in Katherine's eyes as the tale came back to her memory.

"That was not long before you were…" She trailed off, not wanting to upset him.

"Before I was swallowed alive? You needn't worry Miss Black, I am not angry."

"Can I ask you something?" she said, her voice rather unsure. He nodded assent and gestured for her to speak, taking a careful sip of his tea.

"How did you get away from the crocodile? The way it was told to me, it swallowed you whole…"

"Ah yes, _whole_ being the key phrase in that line. Once the beast had swallowed me, it swam away to the shore. The damned creature must have been sunning itself as it tried to digest me." He shook his head in disgust. "I used my hook and cut my way out, killing it in the process. Once I had gotten free, I made my way back to the _Jolly Roger_ with a canoe from the Indian camp."

"It must have been awful," Katherine said, more to herself than to him.

"It was indeed. It was the second most awful experience I have ever had the misfortune to go through. I'm sure you can imagine what the first was."

"Your hand," she said softly.

"Yes. But I think we ought to change the subject. That is one that would put me in a very bad mood indeed."

"Can I ask you something else then? Last night, when you were angry, your eyes…"

"Turned crimson? Yes, but I'm sure you've heard of that trait of mine before."

She nodded. "Yes, but I was going to ask you if you were that always that way."

"No Miss Black. That is a trait that I somehow acquired upon being in Neverland. You forget that I was born English, and was raised in England as you were. How many normal Englishmen have eyes that turn blood red when they get angry?"

"I see what you mean. I guess it's just that I never thought of you as existing outside of Neverland. The stories never talked about you that way. I had forgotten that you too were brought here."

Hook nodded. "Yes, I was brought here, but that is another story entirely. One that I do not have the time to tell you at the moment. I must check up on the men. You'd be amazed how little gets done when I am not present." He rose from the table, and Katherine followed suit.

"I'd like to help if I can. After all, you did say I was part of the crew."

Hook smiled. "Yes. I'm sure that Mr. Smee can find something for you to do. An extra hand is always helpful."

Katherine grabbed her pirates clothes from the dresser, walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. When she came back out, the two walked out of the cabin. Hook walked out onto the deck, as Katherine went below to look for Smee. She had checked the galley, only to find Cook mumbling curses at something simmering on the stove. She quietly walked back out, only to run right into another pirate.

It was like walking into a wall. She bounced off and landed on the floor, looking up at him. He was tall, nearly as tall as Hook, but was much heavier. He looked like he had been eating too much of Cook's cuisine. He pulled her to her feet. "Sorry 'bout that. Yer Katherine Black ain't ya?"

She nodded. "Yes, and you are?"

"John Simms is the name. Smee sent me to get ya. Says he wants ya to come help him with somethin'."

"Oh, where is Mr. Smee?"

"He's on the deck. Wants yer help tying rope and lines together."

"I'll just go up there then. Thank you Mr. Simms." Katherine smiled and went to walk past him when he stopped her.

"Listen girlie, it's probably none of my business to say this, but ye need to watch yerself. Some of the crew aren't too happy about a woman bein onboard the ship. Say it's bad luck. And then ye have some that don't mind a woman onboard, but 'ave ideas on what they might do with 'er."

Katherine's eyes widened. She had no idea the men had been thinking this. She was getting very anxious. "And might I ask to which side you belong Mr. Simms?" she asked swallowing hard.

"Neither, not all o' us have a problem with ya. I personally haven't got no wish to get on the Cap'n's bad side either. Those that do get shot. Plus, it puts a bad taste in me mouth to think of some poor innocent girl gettin taken advantage of by some pirate. That's why I'm tellin ya to watch yerself. Be careful about walkin around the ship by yerself. Ye never know who might be around the corner."

He stepped back to allow her to pass. "I'm glad for the warning Mr. Simms. I hadn't any inkling that some of the crew had any such ideas. I will be very careful."

Simms nodded and Katherine went up on deck. Hook was at the opposite end, standing talking to a shorter man. Hook did not look happy, and the man looked nervous. Katherine saw Smee standing directly to her left and walked over to him.

"Hello Mr. Smee. Mr. Simms said you needed my help tying something?"

Smee turned. "Oh yes. I need yer help bad. I burned my hands in the galley, and now I can't tie the ropes t' gether," he said holding up a bandaged hand.

"I hope it's not burned too badly?" Katherine remembered seeing Cook cursing at the stove, now she figured out why.

"Not too bad miss, but I can't use my fingers too good. So if ye could start tying these together like how those are? I have ta go and put something on this burn."

Smee went below leaving Katherine with the pile of rope. She sat down on the deck and looked at the knot that was her example. It was some kind of sailor's knot and she had no idea how to duplicate it. This was not going to be easy. She took the ropes and tried to recreate the way the other one looked to no avail. She kept trying and was starting to get a little flustered.

"Having a problem?" came a silky voice from behind her.

She turned to find Hook standing behind her, looking down with amusement on his face. She looked up at him, the rope still in her hands.

"I have no idea how to tie this the way Mr. Smee did. Do you know how to do it?"

She stood up, looking at him questioningly.

"Of course Miss Black. I wouldn't be much of a captain if I couldn't tie a sailor's knot, would I?" He took the rope from her. "Now watch closely." He tied the rope, and then gestured for her to try. "Your turn."

Katherine took another length of rope and tried to do as he had. But she couldn't. She still didn't see how he had tied it. "I can't," she said shaking her head.

"Tsk tsk. Do you give up so easily? Watch again." He repeated the process and gave her more rope. She tried again but still could not do it. "I shall leave you to work on it Miss Black. Perhaps with a little practice you may get it yet."He grinned and walked away, going below deck. Katherine mumbled as she sat back down on the deck to try tying the knot again. He made it look easy, but it wasn't.

She was just about to give up when she felt something hit her arm. She turned and saw a small stone on the deck. She stood up, looking around in confusion when she heard a cry sound from the crow's nest.

"Arm yourselves men! We're under attack!"

She looked up to see the Lost Boys flying around the mast. Some had knives, others clubs. She saw two had slingshots. That was where the stone had come from. She was suddenly very glad it hadn't hit her head.

The men all scrambled to grab some weapon, as the Lost Boys flew downward and began to attack. Hook came running back up on deck, grabbing a sword. He ran toward Katherine. "Get into the cabin and stay there."

"But Captain…"

"That's an order Miss Black. I do not want you getting hurt. Now go!"

Katherine turned and went toward the cabin, as Hook jumped into the fight. She could see Peter flying around by the top of the mast. He made a dive for Hook, who dodged his attack. The two locked blades and began to fight. Peter seemed very angry. He was fighting with a viciousness that she had never heard about in the stories. But he couldn't seem to touch Hook with his knife. Every jab he made, Hook sidestepped. Katherine stood watching, forgetting that Hook had told her to leave the deck. She hid behind a crate and watched the fight unfold.

Hook lunged at Peter and managed to nick Peter's shoulder with his blade. Peter suddenly flew up into the air out of Hook's reach. He disappeared behind the sails, and Hook turned his attention to another Lost Boy, who had tried to sneak up on him. With Hook's attention elsewhere, Peter was slowly floating back downward, creeping up behind him.

Hook knocked the Lost Boy across the deck and turned, only to have Peter knock his sword out of his hand. Hook was stunned. The boy had actually disarmed him.

Of course there was one weapon Peter could not take from him. Hook lunged at him and Peter flew upward, again out of reach. Hook was getting angrier by the second. The boy had no sense of fighting fair. He always flew out of reach whenever he didn't have the upper hand.

"Come down here and face me boy! Unless you're a coward?" Hook said taunting him.

"I'm no coward you old codfish! If you want a fight you've got one!" Peter landed on the deck and the two began to fight again.

Katherine tore her gaze away from Peter and Hook and saw that the Lost Boys were throwing the crew overboard into the water. All the men could swim, so it wasn't an attempt to drown them, but it left Hook and Peter alone on the deck.

The fight waged on, and so long as Peter was on the deck, Hook had the upper hand. Peter flew back into the air and began to attack Hook from above, diving down, knife in hand. He used the knife and tried to wound Hook's side, but Hook turned and instead Peter cut him across the arm. Peter grabbed the sword he had knocked out of Hook's hand, and jabbed at him. Hook was doing his best to dodge. He used his hook to block Peter's attempt to stab him. Peter missed, and instead the blade went across Hook's chest, cutting his shirt.

"Why don't you fly away little boy? You can't kill me, but I'll kill you if I get my hands on you!"

Peter flew at Hook, throwing all of his weight into his stomach. Hook was thrown backward, and landed flat on the deck. Peter bore down on him with the blade.

"I'll cut your other hand off too!"

Hook grabbed Peter's hand with his own, and held it up away from him. Peter could not match Hook's strength and was unable to bring the blade down on him. So instead, he pulled up and away. Hook jumped up quickly, but Peter flew around behind him and put his knife to Hook's throat.

"Maybe I'll cut your head off instead Hook."

Peter pressed the knife against Hook's throat, as if preparing to do just that and Katherine screamed. "No!" she cried, jumping out from her hiding spot behind the crate. She ran toward them, hoping that she could talk Peter out of killing Hook.

.

.

**Author's Note: **Sorry to end it there, but the chapter was getting a little too long for my taste. So I'll leave you to wonder what happens next. Will Katherine be able to get Peter to release Hook? Or will our dear villain meet an untimely end at his enemy's hand? You'll find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! =)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Peter don't!"

"Mother? We thought Hook had killed you and gotten away." Peter looked genuinely confused.

"Peter please, let him go," she pleaded.

"But he kidnapped you, I have to kill him."

"He didn't kidnap me. I came with him. Now please, let him go."

"You came with him? But he's the enemy. Why would you come with him?" Peter grip on the knife began to go slack, and the knife was no longer pressed against Hook's throat.

"He's not my enemy. He might be yours, but he's not mine." Katherine drew closer. Suddenly Peter turned, an angry look on his face.

"If you're on his side, then I'll have to kill you too! Mother or not!" Peter flew toward her with his knife, knocking her off her feet. Similarly to what he had done to Hook, he bore down on her with the blade. Katherine, not being as strong as Hook, was having a harder time of keeping Peter's hand away from her. Hook jumped up, grabbed Peter, and pulled. Peter elbowed him and lashed out, and as Hook tried to pull him away, Peter cut a slash across Katherine's chest, and another across her stomach. Hook tugged with all his strength, and sent Peter flying over the side of the ship.

Of course there was no splash, and seconds later Peter could be seen flying off into the distance. With Peter gone, the Lost Boys had also flown off, and the crew was slowly climbing back up onto the ship.

Smee had been below deck, and once Peter had flown away, he had come out and lowered ladders and ropes to the men. They were climbing up carefully, all dripping wet, taking great care not to splash around or fall back into the water. None of them wanted to deal with the mermaids.

Smee came over to Hook who was looking at Katherine with concern. "Mr. Smee I shall leave you to deal with the men. See that they dry off and keep a close watch out for any more attacks. Make sure that once the sun sets, there is a double guard posted on watch."

"Aye Captain." Smee too looked worried, but said nothing. The last thing he wanted was to upset Hook by saying something when he shouldn't.

Katherine sat up off the deck and Hook helped her to her feet . Neither of them were in very good shape. They made their way back to the cabin. Katherine sat on the bed as Hook went and found bandages and a bottle of alcohol. He returned a moment later and set them down on the bed.

"Miss Black, I'm fairly certain I told you to stay off the deck, did I not? You could have easily been killed." His tone had a touch of anger in it. He was annoyed that she had disobeyed him.

Katherine looked up at him. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see what was going on."

Hook said nothing else and pulled off his shirt. He only had two cuts, one on his arm, the other on his chest. He went back over to the bed and poured some alcohol on a handkerchief. He was about to rub it on when Katherine stopped him.

"Let me, you can hardly see what you're doing on your arm."

He handed her the handkerchief and she carefully applied it to his cuts. He hissed in pain as the alcohol touched his skin. She cleaned the cuts quickly and bandaged them up.

"There you are," she said.

Hook rose and got another shirt. He pulled it on and came back over to her. "Alright Miss Black. Your turn."

Katherine looked at him. "Miss Black, you are aware that you have blood seeping through your shirt?"

Katherine looked down and was shocked to see her shirt stained with blood. She had been running on adrenaline when Peter had attacked her, and she had not felt the slashes. Now that Hook had pointed them out, they were starting to hurt.

Hook got another handkerchief and sat beside her. Katherine tried to take it from him, but he would not give it to her. "No no. I am going to dress them." Katherine started to say something, but was silenced.

"I believe it was you that said I could not see what I was doing. I believe the same would apply to you. Now if you please." He poured alcohol over the handkerchief. Katherine made no move, and Hook raised an eyebrow. "Unless you'd like to get an infection or bleed to death? Lean back."

She rested back against the pillows and he leaned over her. He tried to pull the hem of her shirt up, but she caught his hand. "Miss Black, I can hardly dress your cuts if I can't see them."

"I know that but…"

"We've had this conversation before," he reminded her. "I've already told you my stance on taking advantage of women. And honestly, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you bleed to death."

Katherine sighed in exasperation and took her hand off his. She closed her eyes as he pulled her shirt up, revealing the slash on her stomach. She gasped as he applied the alcohol, her eyes popping open again.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Grit your teeth if you must." She didn't, but instead grabbed one of the pillows and squeezed it until he had finished.

"Almost done. There's just the matter of the other one." Her eyes locked onto his. The other slash was across her chest, and her discomfort was growing exponentially. He pulled the top of her shirt down slightly, but could not yet see the slash.

"Miss Black, I'm afraid I'll need you to remove your shirt. I cannot pull it down any further. The fabric does not give."

That was exactly what she was hoping he wouldn't say. She laid there looking up at him, unmoving and silent.

Hook shook his head. He could see her discomfort, but considering she was hurt, he couldn't understand her hesitation.

"I can assure you, it is nothing I haven't seen before," he said wryly.

"That does little to comfort me," she said looking up at him.

Hook thought for a moment. He rose, took a towel from the bathroom, and came back to her. "Remove your shirt and wrap this around yourself then. At least I will be able to see the cut."

He handed her the towel and turned his back as she pulled off her shirt. She flinched as a cool breeze brushed across the wound. Hook turned back to face her and shook his head when he saw the cut.

"That bloody brat," he muttered, mentally cursing Peter.

He picked the handkerchief back up, and sat down beside her again. "This is going to sting Miss Black, brace yourself." He pressed it to her chest gently and she gasped. She bit down on her lip as he cleaned the cut as lightly as he could. She was not as accustomed to pain as he. He applied a bandage and pulled back.

"All right. I'm finished. The pain will fade quickly, do not worry."

She sat up carefully, so as not to disturb the bandages. Hook got up and went back to the dresser. He pulled out a shirt and handed it to her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make do with one of mine until yours can be cleaned."

Katherine pulled the shirt on, and pulled the towel out from underneath. A smile tugged at Hook's mouth when he saw her. She looked so small in his shirt, lost in the layers of fabric.

She stood up, and the shirt nearly stretched down to her knees. Her hands were lost in the sleeves, nowhere to be seen. She shook her arms and Hook laughed. Katherine looked at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Black. It is just that you paint a very comical picture at the moment. You look like a little white ghost," he said laughing.

"A ghost am I? Then I've come to haunt you Captain!" she said jokingly as she tried to roll the sleeves up on his shirt. Hook shook his head teasingly.

"An absolutely terrifying prospect! Well if the ghost might excuse me for a moment. I'd like to check up on the men."

He walked out of the cabin and Katherine sat down at the table. A few minutes had gone by when Cook opened the door. He had several trays, along with silverware on a cart that he rolled in.

"Ah miss. I thought ye were below. I was just coming in to put dinner on the table." He started to take the trays off the cart. Katherine picked up the silverware and started placing it the table. Soon the table was set, ready for dinner.

"Thank you Cook. I'm sure it's wonderful."

Cook smiled. "I hope ye enjoy it." He walked out and Hook returned.

"I see that our dinner has arrived." He pulled out Katherine's chair for her, and the two started their dinner.

"Captain, about what happened before, thank you for throwing Peter off me. I'm sure if you hadn't he would have probably slit my throat."

"No thanks are necessary Miss Black. It is I who should be thanking you. You saved me from a rather unsavory death by beheading."

"Then we are even," she said with a smile.

"Yes. We are even," he said, returning her smile.

The two continued their dinner in silence, both replaying the attack in their heads. When they had finished dinner, Katherine spoke.

"I didn't think Peter would be quite so…angry. He seemed absolutely enraged."

Hook thought of the angry look Peter had on his face, and how he had attacked him. "Indeed. It is as it was the other night. Pan is a brat undoubtedly, but one so vicious? That is something new. I fear that whatever evil the Queen spoke of may be the cause of Pan's strange behavior." He paused looking at her. "But this brings me to another point. The next time I tell you to get off the deck, leave at once. You were very lucky today. Neverland can be quite a dangerous place at times."

Katherine considered his words. "You're right. My life seems to be much more dangerous now that I am here. I was never attacked when I was home," she said thoughtfully.

"Was it not you that wished to come here? Or would you like to return to London?" Hook's voice was cool and indifferent.

"Not at all. I would not trade being here for anything. I never said that danger was a bad thing to have in one's life. Well to an extent, anyway."

"I am glad you choose to stay my dear," he said smoothly, pouring himself a glass of Scotch from a decanter on the table. He took a sip and she looked at him curiously.

"Would you care for a glass Miss Black?" he asked mischievously.

"What is it?"

"Scotch. I'm certain your dear family would not approve of a lady drinking such a thing. However, it seems that you are a lady who can govern herself."

He held out his glass to her. She took it from him and looked at its contents. She thought about what her governess would say she ought to do in such a situation. She frowned slightly. Dash her governess. She couldn't stand the woman anyway. She raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip. It was smoky and smooth, very unlike the rum which had burned her throat.

Hook watched in amusement as surprise came across her face. "You look surprised. Did you expect it to taste terrible?"

"To be honest, yes. I thought it would burn, but it doesn't. It makes me think of sitting beside a warm fireplace on a cold winter's night."

"Very poetic Miss Black. I suppose it does trigger that in the senses. I do wonder though what sort of gentleman allows a lady in his care to drink Scotch," he said with a smile.

Katherine took another sip and handed the glass back to him. "You are not an ordinary gentleman Captain."

"No?" he inquired, taking the glass back and emptying its contents with one swallow. "What sort am I then?"

"You're exceptional," she said teasingly. "You're out of the ordinary, and I would not wish you otherwise."

Hook smirked. "No? And why not?"

"Being here would not be half as interesting if you were anyone but yourself. At least it wouldn't be for me."

"Am I how you'd thought Miss Black? From the stories I mean."

"You mean are you how I'd pictured? Well the Captain Hook I'd heard of was described to me thusly. He was tall, with piercing blue eyes that could see into the very depths of one's soul. He was ever the gentleman, but a most terrible pirate; the most fearsome pirate to sail the seven seas. He was a man driven by revenge, with a wickedness and cunning that was unmatched by any other."

Hook looked at her with a smirk. So that was how Wendy had described him? "That is quite a vivid description. I'm not certain my eyes can pierce a person's soul, but the rest seems fitting enough."

"You say that because you have never had to meet your own gaze. I can assure you it is most piercing."

"Is it?" he asked.

"Very much so. Yours is a very icy gaze, and it seems to freeze one on the spot."

"A side effect of having ice blue eyes," he said with a small smile.

"Indeed…" He was looking at her now, and had locked his eyes onto her own. It was nearly impossible for her to look away. Luckily for her he looked away first, mentally laughing.

"If you'll excuse me Miss Black, I have some writing to do."

Hook rose and went to his desk, and pulled out a logbook. He sat down and started to write. Katherine walked over. There was a bookshelf behind him, and she wanted to get something to read. As she searched for a book, she glanced over the captain's shoulder at the book. He was simply recording the events of the day. She noticed though, that his handwriting was flawless. His script was beautiful, but she wasn't very surprised by this. He was a man with a well-developed attention to detail and his script reflected that.

She thought for a moment before deciding that she suddenly didn't feel like reading. She came back around the desk and stood in front of him. Hook paused and looked up from the logbook.

"Yes?"

"Captain, would you happen to have a spare logbook that I might use?"

"For what purpose Miss Black?"

"Well I did mention to you previously that I wanted to be a writer. I was thinking that perhaps I could write a story, since there is nothing for me to do presently." Katherine looked at him hopefully.

Hook nodded. "There are spare books in my bedroom. They are in the bottom of the trunk next to the dresser. You may take whatever you wish. When you have found one, I will give you ink."

Katherine smiled. "Thank you!" She hurried off to the bedroom to find a book to write in. She loved to write, and she couldn't think of a place that was more inspiring than Neverland. She found the books he had been referring to, and pulled one out. She went back out, and stood in front of him again.

Hook looked up again, and upon seeing her, opened a drawer in the desk. He pulled out a bottle of ink and a steel tipped pen. "Here you are. Please be careful with the ink my dear. It is rather difficult to get out."

Katherine nodded, and sat at the desk opposite him. She thought for a moment and then began to write. She decided to write the events of the day as a story, and to put her own twist on it.

Both she and Hook were deeply involved in their writing when there was some commotion outside the door. There were two men yelling.

"Blast ye! Ya two bit idiot! It's a fairy, probably come ta tell the Capt'n somethin! Let it go! The Captain'll know what ta do with it."

"The damned little bugger's got it comin! After all those times they got us? It's a little payback! Besides who cares what the Capt'n thinks? He doesn't know everythin'."

Hook and Katherine looked at each other. Both jumped up and Hook stepped through the cabin door. All commotion suddenly ceased.

"What, may I ask, is going on here?" he asked, his voice silky but with a dangerous undercurrent.

Katherine came out of the cabin also, and noticed that one of the men was Simms. The other was the man she had seen on deck before, talking to the Captain. It was Simms who finally answered Hook.

"We were on watch, when a fairy came flyin' up to the deck. Bale 'ere," he gestured to the other man, "caught it and was about to crush it. I told 'im to let it go, ta let ye deal with it."

"I see," Hook returned smoothly, his voice still dangerously soft. "Mr. Bale, do you have some sort of doubt when it comes to my decision making skills?"

The man looked a little nervous. "No Capt'n but…" He trailed off as Hook leveled him with a deadly look.

"But what?" His tone was murderous now.

"Nothin' Capt'n," Bale said, swallowing hard.

Hook smiled, deadly as ever. "Then you will release the creature, and be done with it." He paused, appraising the man with an icy glare. "And Mr. Bale? The next time you question my judgment, I will not hesitate to slit your throat. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Capt'n." Bale pulled out his lantern, and opened the shutters. Instantly, a fairy flew out, obviously very angry. It flew up to Bale yelling in its chime-like voice. Katherine looked closer. It was Rosedust.

"Rosedust?"

The fairy turned, and upon seeing Katherine calmed herself. "We meet again Katherine Black," she said flying over. "But I am not here to meet you. I have a message." She flew over to Hook. "I have a message for you Captain Hook. The Queen wishes to see you at once. It is a matter most urgent. You must go now. Something has been found, and she wishes to see you alone."

Hook took in her words slowly. "Then I must go. Prepare the rowboat!" he shouted to the men, who quickly jumped into action. He softened his voice and faced her again. "I apologize for the actions of my crewman. I trust you were not harmed?"

"Not at all Captain. I will be fine. In fact, I would like to request to stay with Katherine Black until you return."

"Your request is granted." Hook turned to Katherine. "Miss Black, I leave you to your friend. I will return as soon as I can." In a flash Hook went into the cabin, grabbed his sword and pistol, and got into the rowboat. The boat was lowered and Hook made his way to the island alone.

Meanwhile, Katherine and Rosedust went back into the cabin.

"I don't suppose you know why the Queen wanted to see the Captain?" She was terribly curious.

"I'm afraid not. She only said it was very urgent, and that the Captain must go alone. She said they had found something, but she would not say what. But I'm sure he'll tell you when he comes back." She flew around and settled down on Hook's desk. Katherine resumed her chair and continued to write her story, with Rosedust occasionally reading it over.

Nearly an hour had gone by and still the Captain had not returned. Rosedust was getting tired. It was a long way to fly, and she felt drained. Katherine gently picked her up and settled her on a pillow. Rosedust yawned.

"Wake me if your captain returns." She fell fast asleep, and Katherine went back to her story.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Hook had met with the Queen. There had been a terrible discovery made. The two fairies that had gone missing had been found. They were both dead.

Hook was taken aback. "They're dead?"

The Queen nodded her head sadly. "Yes."

"But how?"

"They were found a short while ago by the banks of the waterfall. They were both encased in solid blocks of ice, their wings torn off."

"Ice? There's nowhere in Neverland that is frozen." Hook was thoroughly confused. How had this happened? "In any event, I trust that you have advised your people to take care."

"Yes. I do not want this to happen again. It would seem the evil is growing Captain. We must all take care."

Back on the _Jolly Roger_, Katherine was still hard at work on her writing. Her story was coming along very nicely. She decided to go out on the deck and get some fresh air before she continued on.

She got up and opened the cabin door. Quietly she walked out onto the deck and stood by the railing. She gazed up at the sky, brilliant with stars. Back in the cabin, Rosedust had been woken by the sound of the door opening. She sat up from the pillow and did not see Katherine. She saw the open door and decided to join her friend on the deck.

She flew toward the door, and saw Katherine at the railing. There was a man sneaking up behind her! Before Rosedust could warn her, the man grabbed Katherine and covered her mouth. Katherine was fighting him, but it was no use. He pulled her toward the stairs and dragged her below deck.

Rosedust was frightened for her. She had to help her, but what could she do? She was so small. She quietly flew down the stairs, to see what was happening. There were a group of men sitting in the room around a table with a deck of cards. Katherine was bound and gagged in a corner of the room.

"All right boys, I got her. Whoever wins the most hands of cards gets her for themselves. And maybe if the winners in a lucky mood, he'll share." This pirate grinned at the others, and they began to play cards.

Rosedust was mortified. _I have to get help,_ she thought. She had to find Hook. She quickly flew up the stairs and raced back toward the island, hoping that she could find him, and that they could reach Katherine in time.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Well my Document Manager is working again, so hopefully I won't have any more issues. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry again for the cliffie, but I do love suspense! Thanks to all my reviewers. The next chapter is coming soon. =)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Queen had just finished with Hook. He was sitting down on a log thinking over what she had told him. He was a bit surprised that the fairies were dead, but moreover on the manner of their death. The solid ice threw him off. He was deeply absorbed in thought when a bright pink ball of light came hurling toward him.

Instantly he was on his feet, thinking it to be some sort of attack. But it wasn't. It was Miss Black's friend, the one called Rosedust. He was confused. Wasn't she on the ship?

Rosedust flew right up to Hook's face, panic and worry all over her own.

"Captain Hook, you must return to your ship!"

Hook was a bit alarmed by her strange behavior. "Why? What is the matter?"

"Katherine Black is in trouble. You must go. Now!"

Upon hearing this, Hook began sprinting back toward the beach, and the rowboat. Rosedust flew alongside him.

"What has happened to Miss Black?" he asked as he ran, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh Captain. It is terrible. She has been taken by some of your crewmen. They are playing a game of cards for her."

They reached the shore, and Hook jumped into the rowboat. "What the devil do you mean?"

"They are playing cards. The winner gets her." Rosedust's worry for her friend was clear in her voice.

"They what?" Anger had replaced Hook's confusion. His tone had dropped to a dangerous level, and Rosedust could see clearly that his eyes had gone red around the pupils.

"I hope we are not too late."

Hook rowed the boat with record speed, and they raced back to the _Jolly Roger_.

Back on the ship, the card game was coming to a close. Katherine was absolutely terrified. She did not know that Rosedust had awoken and gone for Hook. Briefly she thought of the other pirates, the ones who had no issue with her. It was then she remembered that she had seen most of the men drinking. They had probably fallen into a deep sleep from the rum. In her mind she was sure she was lost.

"I win! She's mine then!" shouted a voice.

Katherine turned her head to see its source, and groaned as she saw it had come from Bale. Now she was certain she was ruined.

"All right you lot. Clear out. I want her alone." The pirates that had lost the game gave Bale some less than agreeable looks, but cleared out nonetheless. All were drunk, and needed to sleep. Bale came over to her and picked her up. He carried her through to the next room. Katherine blanched. There was a bed in this one.

Bale threw her down on the bed and took a knife from his pocket. He cut her gag off and unbound her. He stood up and took a step back. He eyed her up and down, and Katherine's fear escalated.

"Well well, looks like I got Hook's whore here. All to myself." Bale grinned at her.

"Hook's what?" Katherine was shocked. Did they all think there was something between her and Hook?

"Don't play stupid with me. If yer his whore, then we all got a right ta have ya." He took a step closer.

"But I'm not!" Katherine exclaimed.

"No? Well then, yer gonna be mine." He came to her, and leaned over her. He grabbed the top of her shirt, actually Hook's shirt, and pulled the lacing loose. Katherine promptly slapped him across the face. Bale jumped back, his cheek stinging. When he turned around, Katherine was up off the bed, trying to get out the door.

"Nice try, but it's locked. Did ye think I was that stupid?" He grabbed her and hit her hard across the face. He then threw her back onto the bed. He came beside her and ripped off her shirt. Katherine screamed and began to kick and hit him. This only served to make him angrier. He grabbed her by her hair and began to beat her.

"You wanna fight me? I'll beat it outta ya!"

Katherine was doing her best to cover herself from his blows, but was not having much luck. Finally he managed to pin her arms down to the bed, and he leaned over her. He came close and then kissed her full on the lips.

Katherine kicked with all the force she could summon. This made Bale lose his grip, and he temporarily released her. Once he had gotten hold of her again, he delivered a hard blow to her face. Katherine was sure her lip was bleeding now.

He bore down on her again, and tried to take off the rest of her top. Katherine had never been so happy in all her life for a brassiere. The hooks on it were giving Bale trouble, and he couldn't seem to get it off. She screamed again, praying for someone to hear her. Bale hit her again and she cried out in pain. He pressed a hand against her throat and began to choke her.

"You gonna scream again?"

Katherine was struggling for air. She shook her head no, and he released his grip. She coughed, gasping for breath. Bale pinned her down again, and pulled off the breeches she was wearing. Tears were running down her face.

He kissed her again, running his hands over her, and with a final attempt, Katherine kneed him. This incensed him, and he grabbed her head, and banged it against the wall by the bed. For Katherine, things began to go black, and within moments she was unconscious.

Unbeknownst to Bale, Hook and Rosedust were by the side of the _Jolly Roger_. The last time Katherine had screamed, Hook had heard her. He had to get back onto the ship, but there was no way for him to climb back onboard. None of the men were on the deck. Rosedust quickly flew up to the deck, and threw a rope over the side. Hook grabbed it and climbed up.

Rosedust showed him where she had seen the men playing, and then flew back to the island, thinking that Katherine might need some fairy medicine. Hook came to the door he was sure they were behind, but it was locked. Without any hesitation, he promptly kicked the door open and rushed inside.

When he came in, he saw Katherine on the bed, almost completely undressed, unconscious, with Bale working hurriedly to remove the rest of her clothes. Hook's eyes went red with fury, and he was completely blinded by anger. A rage unlike any other filled him.

When Bale saw him, his face went white with fear. Hook grabbed him and hurled him across the room, his body crashing into the wall opposite the bed. Bale crumpled to the floor as Hook came over to him. He beat him badly, but not enough to kill him. Right now Katherine needed his attention more. He couldn't let his anger prevent him from tending to her.

In all the commotion, two pirates had awoken from their rum induced slumber and had come to see what was going on. When they saw Hook's expression, they quaked in fear.

"Put him in the brig. I'll finish him later," he said, his voice full of malice.

The two quickly grabbed Bale, now unconscious, and dragged him out. Hook turned back and went over to Katherine. His vision cleared, and he gently picked her up. Carrying her in his arms, he took her back to his cabin, and laid her on his bed.

Hook quickly looked her over. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches. His eyes flashed red as he thought of Bale and what he had done to her. He took alcohol and bandages, and carefully applied them. He took another one of his shirts, and pulled it over her head. He then put her onto the sheets, and pulled the blanket over her. An onlooker would have marveled at the gentleness he used in tending to her.

Once he had covered her, he sat down in the bed beside her. He watched her, very concerned about her unconscious state. Hook sat beside her for at least an hour before she began to move. It seemed she was having some kind of nightmare. She was tossing, her hands pushing away an invisible attacker. _Bale_ he thought in disgust. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, in an attempt to bring her back to consciousness.

Katherine began to stir. She could feel a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. In her unconsciousness, she had not realized Hook had saved her and as she woke, thought the hand to be Bale's. She lashed out, hitting the hand away.

"No!" she cried. "Let go of me!"

"Miss Black!" Hook exclaimed, shaking her a bit harder. "Miss Black wake up!"

Katherine's eyes flew open. She sat up and saw Hook beside her. She gasped in relief as she realized she was safe. As the reality of what had happened began to set in, she began to cry, bringing her knees to her chest. Hook laid a hand on her arm, and she looked up at him, tears still running down her face.

He pulled her close to him, and let her cry into his shirt. "It's alright," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You're safe."

After a few minutes, Katherine's sobs began to still and she looked at him. "I was…and then…he…and…" She trembled as the memory played through her mind.

"You are safe now Miss Black. You may rest assured that _he_ will be punished. But are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Katherine managed to pull herself together a bit. "Well I have cuts and bruises…"

Hook shook his head. "That isn't what I meant," he said gently.

"You mean did he…" Her voice trailed off and a shiver ran down her spine as she thought of how close Bale had been to raping her. "No, he tried to…but…" She shivered again, and Hook tightened his grip around her.

"Shhh, it's alright," he said stroking her hair. "I'm here. He's not going to hurt you."

Katherine was exhausted from her ordeal. With Hook now beside her, she felt safe, and soon fell asleep against him. Hook did not move as she slept. He thought about Bale, and made up his mind to make an example of him. He looked down at Katherine and sorrow filled him. She did not deserve this. Bale would pay for what he had done. This in mind, he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep himself.

When the morning came, Katherine woke to find herself in the same position she had been in the previous night. She was next to Hook, her upper body resting against him. Hook was still asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly with each breath. As she woke, Hook began to stir. His eyes opened, and he looked at her.

His eyes widened as he saw her. Having had a night to settle, her bruises had darkened. There was a handprint across her throat from where Bale had choked her. He hadn't noticed it last night, and the sight of it shocked him. Hook couldn't see the others because of her clothes, but he was sure they looked just as bad. Her lip was swollen too.

Katherine caught sight of his reaction and looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"Your neck…" he said shaking his head. "He's going to pay for this…" he muttered.

Hook got up from the bed and went over to the dresser. He picked up the alcohol and the bandages again. "Miss Black if you'd please? If I missed that bruise last night, there might be cuts I missed as well."

He came around the bed and sat beside her. "May I?" he asked, pouring alcohol on a handkerchief. Katherine looked at him hesitantly. After what had happened, she didn't want anyone touching her. Hook saw her hesitation, and sat patiently, waiting for her to grant him permission. He could see that she was very shaken up, and the thought of someone touching her was frightening.

Katherine looked up, and into Hook's eyes. All she could see was concern reflected back at her. He was only trying to help, and he certainly wasn't Bale. She sighed, and then nodded her consent. She sat up, and pulled off the shirt.

Hook tried and failed to repress a gasp. There were bruises everywhere. There was one on the upper part of each of her arms, where Bale had grabbed her. There were two more on each of her wrists. Not to mention the ones that went across her stomach and chest from where he had hit her. There weren't many cuts, but the ones she had gotten from Peter had reopened. Those needed his attention.

"That bad is it?" she asked softly, hearing the gasp.

"It will heal in time," he said. "Lean back please." She did, and he cleaned off the cuts again, placing new bandages on them. "Miss Black, if you might sit up? I'd like to make sure your back isn't cut."

Katherine sat up and turned her back. There was a scratch running down it. It seemed that when Bale had been trying to remove her bra, he had twisted one of the hooks. The exposed hook had left the scratch. It wasn't terribly deep, but there was dried blood on it, and it needed to be cleaned.

"Miss Black, could you please lay flat on your stomach for me? You have a scratch going across your back."

Katherine nodded and laid down.

Hook gently swept her hair off her back, and over her shoulder. It wasn't it in the way, but he didn't want to accidently pull any of it. He took the handkerchief and cleaned it off, but he couldn't get all of the scratch. He could only get what was not covered up.

Gently he unsnapped the first of the three hooks, and Katherine tensed beneath his touch. He stopped and she turned her head to look at him.

"This," he said, running his finger under the band of her bra in the back, "is in my way. I cannot bandage the scratch with it here. May I?"

"If you must," she said softly.

She turned her head back and he continued on. He unsnapped the next hook, and then came to the third. This was the one that had scratched her. It was twisted out of place. Using his hook, he bent it back into place, and then unsnapped it. With the hooks undone, he could now bandage the scratch. He did and then quickly snapped the hooks closed again.

"Alright, I'm finished. I think you'll soon be as good as new." He smiled at her, and put the alcohol and bandages back on the dresser. Katherine quickly pulled his shirt back on, glad to be covered up again.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Miss Black?" Hook opened the cabin door and went outside, shutting it behind him.

Katherine got up from the bed and went over to the dresser. She wanted to see how badly banged up she was. She stood in front of the mirror, and instantly saw why Hook had gasped before. Going across her throat was a large handprint.

Tears filled her eyes, but she shook them away. She was alright, and he hadn't managed to get her. She wanted to be strong. She thought about the strength that Hook possessed, and decided to try to tap into the side of her that was like him. She stood up straighter, wiped her eyes, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She would be fine.

The cabin door opened and Hook stuck his head in. "Miss Black, your little friend Rosedust would like to see you." She flew in and Hook stepped back out, shutting the door.

Katherine smiled as she saw the fairy. Rosedust flew toward her, kissing her cheek.

"I was so scared for you! When I woke up and I went looking for you, I saw a man grab you. I saw the card game, and I went looking for the Captain. I'm so happy you're alright."

"So you were the one that got him? Oh Rosedust, thank you so much! If you hadn't gone for him, I don't know what would have happened."

"I went back to the island, and I made you something. It's a fairy dust mixture. It has healing powers. It should clear up some of those bruises."She pulled out a little green satchel and sprinkled its contents over Katherine's head. Katherine went back over to the mirror, and as she watched, the bruise around her throat began to lighten. The cut on her lip vanished, and she could feel some of her other cuts and bruises healing over too.

"Now not all of them will go away with the magic. It isn't so strong as to do that, but it takes away some, and it'll help the others to heal faster." Rosedust smiled.

"I owe you again for healing me. Thank you very much," she said gratefully.

The two sat on the bed and Rosedust checked up on Katherine's other injuries, the ones that had not healed.

"Well," she said, "they're all bandaged up nicely. They should heal over fairly quickly. Who wrapped you up?"

"The Captain," she said, with a small smile.

"You should be feeling better soon. He did a good job with them. He was very worried last night you know. When I found him and told him, he rushed back here to help you."

"Did he?"

"Yes, and he was very angry at the pirates when I told him what they were planning for you."

"He's quite the gentleman, that doesn't surprise me."

Rosedust shook her head with a smile. "Gentleman or not, even before I told him what was wrong, he was rushing to come to your aid. It's obvious that he cares for you."

Katherine's face turned an almost imperceptible shade of pink.

Rosedust's smile widened a bit. "And I think that maybe you care for him too. But what do I know? I'm just a Healing Fairy." She paused, looking out the window at the sun's place in the sky. "I have to go now. I've work to do. I'll come see you again soon. Bye!" She flew off through the window and went back to the island.

A few minutes later, Hook came back into the cabin. "Miss Black, I'd like you to dress and then join me on the deck. We have some business to settle." He stepped back out, closing the door.

Katherine instantly knew that he was referring to Bale, and quickly dressed. She was filled with anger towards the man. She wondered what Hook planned to do with him.

Dressed once more in her own set of pirate's clothes, she felt much stronger. She brushed through her hair quickly, slid a dagger into her boot, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the cabin.

The sun was bright, and high in the sky. Offhand, she guessed it was close to noon. She hadn't bothered to look at the clock in the cabin.

There were groups of pirates standing all over the deck, and all of them looked nervous. Hook had called all the men up onto the deck, but had not told them why. The four that had been playing cards with Bale the night before were more nervous than the rest. They knew something was very wrong. Bale was nowhere to be seen.

Katherine stepped out onto the deck, and made her way over to Hook. As she passed, each group turned to look at her. The card playing group moved back to give her way to pass. They were now terrified.

She went over to Hook and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Captain?"

Hook nodded at her, and gestured for her to stand to one side. He then turned to face the men. Katherine noticed that the moment he had turned away from her, his expression had completely changed. It was murderous.

Hook gave a loud clear whistle, and all the men promptly turned to face him, their low conversations instantly dying away.

"I'd like to ask what happened aboard the ship last night. It would seem that as I was called away, there were some of you who thought to use my absence to your advantage." His voice was deadly cold, and it made a chill run down Katherine's spine.

"It would seem that taking advantage of a lady is not beneath some of you."

Some of the men had shocked looks on their faces. Fast asleep, they had not known what had transpired the previous night.

Hook nodded to two men, who went below and returned with Bale. Katherine looked at him, shock running through her mind. Apparently she wasn't the only one. All the other men had equal expressions of shock on their faces. The man was in very bad shape. He was cut up, bruised, had two black eyes, and the list of injuries went on. Hook had clearly given him quite a beating.

"Bring him to me." Hook beckoned the two men toward him, and they dropped Bale at his feet.

"Stand up Mr. Bale," he said coldly.

Bale struggled to do so, but managed to stand. Katherine was seething. She still wanted to claw his eyes out, but looking at Hook, it looked like he was going to beat her to it.

Hook turned back to face the men. His voice dropped, and became a deadly caress. "Now men, if someone will please recall for me when Miss Black joined our crew. What did I say would happen if any harm were to befall her?"

No one spoke. "Tsk tsk. Does no one remember? Or were my words conveniently forgotten?"

Terror was beginning to register on the faces of the men. They were beginning to see that while Hook's voice was soft, his temper was a blazing fire of anger and fury. One of them finally mustered the courage to speak.

"I remember Captain," the man said shakily.

Hook turned to see who had spoken. "Ah Mr. Avery. Might you remind the rest of the men what I said?"

"Ye said that whoever was responsible would answer to yer hook…" Avery said, a chill going down his back.

"So I did." Hook smiled, and the men quivered in fear. He turned back to Bale. "Now then Mr. Bale. I am not going decide your fate. I shall let your crewmates do that for me." He turned back to the crew. "Now then, what should happen to someone who directly disobeys my orders?"

No one spoke. "It would seem they are too afraid to answer. I suppose then I shall decide. And the penalty, Mr. Bale, is death." His voice was ice cold. Bale's eyes widened, as Hook lifted him off the floor by the neck of his shirt.

"I told you specifically to stay away from her," he said angrily, "but you did not listen. Now you will pay the price." He lifted his hook up and brought it down across Bales stomach. The man screamed, but was not killed. Hook promptly threw Bale over the side of the ship. The men looked at Hook in confusion. Why hadn't he cut his throat?

"I suppose you are wondering why I did not kill him instantly?" he asked with a dark smile. "With that cut in open water, every shark for miles around will be drawn to Mr. Bale like a moth to a flame. He'll be eaten alive."

.

.

**Author's Note:** Well so went Mr. Bale. But there still remains the other four men. Do you have any thoughts or guesses on what Hook might do with them? (I've already written this piece of the next chapter, but I'm curious as to what you all think) Thanks for your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. I have the next one up by Monday at the very latest. =)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The men's eyes filled with terror. They had never seen him do this before. Yes he had killed men, but he had done never done it so cruelly.

Hook turned slightly, his eyes looking toward Katherine.

"Ah but there remains one small matter to be taken care of. Miss Black, will you please come here?"

Katherine stepped beside him. "Yes Captain?"

"There still remains one small piece of business. Miss Black can you identify the other men who were playing cards for you?"

"Captain I can, but…"

"Then please do so."

She looked at Hook briefly, then pointed out the four men. Horror was clearly registered on each of their faces.

"Well then, it would appear the sharks will be having another fine meal today," he said with another dark smile. He looked at the men, and they each turned a shade of white.

Katherine thought about the events of the previous night, and remembered that the four of them had been very drunk. That by no means excused what they had done, but she seriously doubted that any of them would have played cards for her while they were sober.

She was angry with them, but after seeing how Hook had dealt with Bale, she didn't want to be responsible for four more deaths. Bale was the only one she felt deserved what Hook had done. Bale had been completely sober at the time, fully in control and aware of his actions. Not to mention that these men hadn't even laid a finger on her.

"Captain…" Katherine's voice made him turn and look at her.

"Yes?"

She glanced at the four men standing before her. These men ought to be punished, not killed. With this in mind she looked up at Hook.

"Captain, the four of them were very drunk. It was only Bale that was not. I do not know whether that was the cause of their actions but it may well be. And if it was, then their deaths will be meaningless."

"Well well," he said looking back at the four pirates trembling in front of him. "It would seem that Miss Black is asking me to show mercy to you. You lot were playing cards for her, and yet she still asks for mercy." Hook looked at Katherine. "Since it was you whom they played for, the decision is yours. It shall be up to you whether they live or die."

"Punish them, but please, do not kill them."

"Punish them but do not kill them," he mused. "As you wish." He turned suddenly. "Avery, bring me the cat o' nine tails!"

The four men looked at each other in fear, and the rest of the crew gasped. Hook had not used the cat in a long time. It was a terrible punishment. Katherine looked at Hook curiously. The cat o' nine tails?

When Avery returned she saw the reason for the men's fear. It was a whip, with nine tails on it. The nine tails each ended with a knot, and each of the knots had a tiny metal tip sticking out of it. Avery handed Hook the whip, and quickly stepped away. The rest of the men watched in horror as Hook prepared to use it.

He looked at the men cruelly, his gaze merciless. "You four will be a living testament as to what happens to those who disobey me."

Hook removed his coat, and then rolled up his shirtsleeves. Whip in hand, he turned to Katherine. "Miss Black, if you would like to leave the deck rather than watch this particular punishment, I give you permission to do so." Hook knew that he had no intention of holding back, and he wasn't sure he wanted Katherine to see this.

Katherine nodded her head and left the deck hurriedly. She didn't want to watch this. As she reached the cabin door she heard the whip being brought down on the men's backs, and heard them scream in pain. She went back into the cabin, closing the door. Fifteen minutes later, the cabin door opened, and Hook walked in, his white shirt stained with blood. She gasped when she saw him.

He walked across the room, his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment. "I do not think anyone will try to harm you in any manner Miss Black. After that little display, they would not even think to do so." His voice was still tinged with malice. "Excuse me."

He passed into the bedroom, and shut the door. Katherine could hear water running, and twenty minutes later, he reemerged, dressed in a fresh set of clothes. He was wearing all black again, and this time Katherine could not help but think that he was death walking.

He had calmed down though, that was apparent from his expression. There was not a trace of anger left on his face.

Katherine was sitting at the desk and he sat across from her. Hook looked at her, and noticed that she was avoiding his gaze. He said nothing, and pulled out the logbook again. He picked up his pen and began to write.

Katherine was a little nervous. She knew that Hook had killed Bale because of her, and had beaten the men because of her. Though some part of her knew they deserved it, another part was frightened of the fact that Hook had done both without a second thought. The way he had looked at them scared her. It wasn't his normal type of anger. It was a dark and cruel fury that sent shivers down her spine.

However, his dark anger aside, Hook had been the one to save her. She knew what would have happened if he had not come to her aid, and she was very grateful for that. The more she thought about it, the less nervous she became. His actions had been warranted, and it had taught the crew a valuable lesson. As he had said, the men wouldn't even think of laying a finger on her now. His punishment of the men had, in essence, scared the men terribly. Now they knew of what awaited anyone who dared to try something with her. This she was grateful for.

Across from her, Hook too was deep in thought. He was slightly surprised at how badly he had beaten the four men. Not to mention that throwing Bale to the sharks was something he had never done before. His rage had surprised him a little. He wondered briefly why he had reacted so severely, but brushed the thought aside. Miss Black was a lady, and that alone assured her his protection. As a gentleman, he couldn't allow any harm to befall her. That would be bad form indeed.

However, in his anger, he was certain he had scared her. She had seen him angry undoubtedly, but she had never seen the darker, more malicious side to his anger. He was sure that the way he had acted on deck had terrified her. She had practically run to the cabin when he said she could do so.

But he didn't regret what he had done. Bale had deserved what he had gotten, and the other men had been made an example of. He seriously doubted that any of the men would be foolish enough to try to hurt her after seeing the punishment it would entail.

He looked up from the logbook at her. She seemed lost in thought. He thought for a moment, then put down his pen. Katherine's eyes locked onto his own, and they both tried to speak.

"Miss Black,"

"Captain,"

They both stopped. Apparently each wanted to have a word with the other.

"You may speak first," he said.

"No, you may speak first."

Hook nodded his head. "As you wish. I only wanted to say that if I frightened you before, I apologize. Understand that I am not apologizing for what I did to the men. If I had the choice to do it again, I would do so. I merely wish to tell you that the anger you saw has gone, so you may sit at ease. You looked rather tense when I came in before."

Katherine looked at him with a touch of surprise. "I'll admit Captain, I was a bit frightened when we were on the deck. However, the more I think on it, the more I agree with what you did. You taught them a lesson, one that they will not soon forget. You needn't apologize."

"Then it is settled. Let us put the matter behind us. I'm sure you would just as soon forget about it."

Katherine nodded. "Yes."

Hook rose from the desk, and began to walk toward the cabin door. He wanted to ask Smee to deliver another message for him.

Hook opened the cabin door, and was about to walk out.

"Captain?"

Hook turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for everything." Her mind flashed back to the previous night. He had saved her, and taken care of her. She was truly thankful for everything he had done, including how he had dealt with the men.

Hook smiled. "You are very welcome my dear," he said softly. With that he exited the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Hook strode out onto the deck looking around at the men. They were all working very diligently. The four men he had beaten were probably somewhere below, bandaging themselves up. A dark smile crossed his face for a brief moment as he thought of it. He went down the stairs to the galley. All the men he passed were giving him a wide berth, and none could meet his eyes.

He walked into the galley and saw Smee helping Cook.

"Mr. Smee?"

Smee turned around quickly. Even he was nervous about what kind of mood the Captain might be in.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"I'd like you to make another trip to the island for me." Hook's tone was commanding, but not angry. Smee relaxed slightly.

"Where would ye like me to go?"

"I'd like you to go to the Indian village. I'd like you to request a meeting with the chief for me."

"Is that all Cap'n?"

"For now yes. Be sure say that the matter is one that cannot wait. I'd like to meet with him as soon as possible."

"I'll go right away then." Smee turned and went back up on deck. He was promptly lowered down in a rowboat, and slowly began rowing to the island.

Meanwhile, Hook was back up on deck giving orders. He wanted the deck scrubbed. Where he had whipped the men, blood covered the boards. He wanted it to be spotless. The men were hard at work, as none of them wanted to make him angry. They didn't want to test their luck.

All the men hard at work, Hook went back below deck. He wanted to speak with Avery. He wanted Avery to oversee a group of the men, to keep an eye on them as they worked to be sure the job was done properly. Smee usually took care of this but he had gone to the island. With him gone, Hook needed a second person to oversee things. He had other things to take care of. He walked around below deck, looking for Avery.

Back inside the cabin, Katherine had resumed writing her story. She was determined to push what had happened out of her mind. She took a pen and continued on with the story. She had written another few lines when she absentmindedly reached for the locket around her neck. Since Hook had said she could keep it, she hadn't taken it off. She liked twisting the chain around her fingertips. It helped her think.

Even when she was at home she had a habit of playing with any necklace she happened to be wearing. It used to drive her governess mad. Ladies shouldn't play with their jewelry, she had said. But Katherine couldn't help it. It was a habit that was hard for her to break.

Now sitting at the desk, she found herself reaching for the chain. But it wasn't there. Maybe it was on the dresser? She stood up and went into the bedroom. She did a quick search, but she couldn't find it anywhere. It was then that she thought it might have fallen off in the room where Bale had taken her.

She was not too happy with the idea of having to go back into that room, but she wanted the locket back. It was very pretty, and she hated the thought of losing it. Besides, Bale was dead. It wasn't as if he was still in the room. Making up her mind, she turned and walked toward the cabin door.

She stepped out onto the deck and looked around. The men were all hard at work. A small wry smile crossed her face as she looked at them. They were obviously trying to prevent Hook from flying into a rage. She didn't see him however.

She walked across the deck and went to the stairs that led below. She was halfway down the stairs when she tripped over a loose board. Katherine lost her balance and fell forward down the stairs. She landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

She groaned and then she heard the sound of footsteps, and two men's voices.

"I didn't hear anythin, sir."

"Ah, but I did. Better to be sure."

The voices came closer and Katherine looked up to see Hook and Avery looking down at her. Hook easily pulled her up, and she dusted herself off.

"Are you alright?" was the first question out of Hook's mouth.

"I'm fine," she said. "I tripped over a board, and well, I took a little tumble down the stairs."

"I can see that," Hook said, a trace of amusement crossing his face. "Might I ask what you are doing down here?"

"I was looking for something."

"Ah." Hook turned to Avery. "Mr. Avery, I shall leave you to give the men the rest of my orders. I shall accompany Miss Black on her search, lest she take another little tumble." Mischief was in his voice.

Avery nodded, a small smile on his face. "Of course sir." He turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Hook and Katherine.

"You know Captain, I really don't think I'll be tumbling down anywhere else. If you want to go give the orders, I shall manage quite well."

Hook shook his head. "Not at all. Mr. Avery has proven himself to be more than capable. In any event, I would hate to see you fall again," he said mischievously. "But tell me, what are you looking for?"

"I was looking for the locket. I can't seem to find it, and I thought maybe it might have fallen down here."

Hook nodded. "Then let us go."

The two walked through the kitchen, and made their way to the room where Katherine had been the previous night. They began searching around the room. Hook finally found the locket; it had slid under the bed.

"Here you are Miss Black," he said, handing it to her.

Katherine took it from him and put it back on. "Thank you Captain."

Just then there was a call from above deck. The voice was calling for the Captain. Hook sighed. "Let us see what is the matter now."

They walked back up onto the deck, and saw the men all huddled together, pale as sheets. They looked badly shaken up.

"What the devil is going on?" demanded Hook. "What's wrong with you lot?"

"Capt…Captain…we saw…"

"Yes? You saw?" Hook was getting impatient.

One of the pirates stepped forward. "Well sir, we were done scrubbin' the deck, and we was throwing the water over the side. That's when we saw…" The man's voice trailed off, and he was unable to finish his sentence.

"For god's sake! Out with it man! What did you see?"

"We saw a ghost Captain!"

"A ghost?" Hook gave the man an incredulous look. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Honest sir. We all saw it. It floated up outta the water, crossed the deck, and disappeared."

"You all saw it?" Hook turned and looked at the rest of the men. They all looked uneasy and frightened.

The men nodded. "Yes Cap'n. We all saw it."

"What did this specter look like?"

"That's jus' it Cap'n." Another pirate stepped forward. "It was covered in blood, and it was groaning as it crossed the deck."

Standing a few feet away from Hook, Katherine's expression turned to one of worry. A ghost? Covered in blood?

Hook was about to say something when the pirate spoke again. "Cap'n…it was Bale."

At this, Katherine's whole face went white, and she leaned against the mast to steady herself. It couldn't be…could it?

Hook stepped toward the man. "What did you say?"

"It was Bale sir. Bale's ghost. He looked somethin' awful, but it was him."

Hook's eyes flashed red for a brief second, but he quickly cleared his mind. He turned to the men. "All of you get back to work! Enough of this nonsense! If this so called ghost decides to manifest itself again, I'll send it back to the oblivion from whence it came! Now get back to work before I send you lot with it!"

The men jumped at Hook's tone. "Yes sir!" They all hurried back to work, all hoping that the ghost would not reappear.

Hook turned and saw Katherine. Her face was pale and she was steadying herself with the mast. He took her arm and pulled her back to the cabin. She sat down on the sofa, trying to collect herself.

"It cannot be him, can it?" Her voice was shaking.

"I do not know what it is that the men saw. To my knowledge there has never been a ghost in Neverland. Once someone is dead, they are dead. They do not magically reappear, floating about the ship."

"Then what did they see? They could not all have imagined the same thing."

"Perhaps it is some trick of Pan's." He paused for a moment, thinking to himself. "I sent Smee to request a meeting with the Indian chief. I wanted to discuss some things with him, but I shall mention this as well. I'll ask the chief and their medicine man what they make of this whole event." Hook sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. Bale is dead, and the dead do not walk among the living. Be at ease."

Katherine thought for a minute and then nodded. "You're right. There's no such thing as ghosts. I'm being silly. It probably was just some trick. Peter is probably just trying to scare us."

Hook nodded. "Indeed. Pan is known to play tricks. Do not concern yourself." Hook stood and went over to his desk. He pulled out the logbook again and jotted some things down in it.

Katherine got up and sat across from him. She took up the pen again, and began working on her story again. It helped clear her mind.

Across the desk, Hook was studying her. She seemed to have calmed down, and he was glad for it. He did not want her to upset herself over nothing. At least, he hoped it was nothing. The idea of a ghost on the _Jolly Roger_ disturbed him. He only hoped that it was just Pan playing tricks.

Both had settled down into their respective writings, when there was a terrible scream from outside. Instantly both were on their feet. Hook flung open the cabin door and rushed out onto the deck, with Katherine close behind.

.

.

**Author's Note**: A million apologies for taking so long to post this. I've had major internet issues. After cursing a few people from Time Warner, it's finally working like it should. So there shouldn't be any more problems. Hope you like this chapter, and sorry again for taking so long with it. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What is it?" Hook exclaimed. "More of this ghost nonsense?" He opened his mouth to begin yelling at the men but was silenced when he saw the reason for the scream.

At his side, Katherine followed the line of his gaze and looked upward. All the color drained from her face. Hanging from the crow's nest, with a gash across his stomach, was Simms. He was dead.

"Dear god," she whispered.

Hook too looked shocked. Simms had been alone up in the crow's nest. Who had hung him? And who had slashed him?

Hook turned and faced the men. "Cut him down. We shall get to the bottom of this yet."

One of the men muttered something about not wanting to go up to the crow's nest. Hook turned and leveled the man with an icy glare. "At the very least, Mr. Simms deserves a proper burial. I'll not have him hanging from the top of my ship like some ghastly mobile. Cut him down at once."

The man nodded and quickly went over to the ropes. He began climbing up towards Simms' body.

"Now then, did anyone see what happened? Was Pan flying around the top of the ship?" Hook received silence in answer to his queries. "Come now! Someone must have seen something. Simms did not hang himself."

Another one of the men stepped forward. This man was called Stitch. It was not his given name, but was what he was known by. In his youth he had been attacked by a shark and then sewn up with a needle and thread. He had been called Stitch ever since.

"I saw it Captain." Stitch's voice was tense, his nerves clearly frayed from what he had seen. "It wasn't Pan or the boys. It was the ghost."

Hook eyes flashed red. "The ghost?"

"Aye sir. I was up in the rigging. Saw the whole thing meself. I woulda tried to help, but I was rooted to the spot. Couldn't bring meself to move."

"And what did you see?" Hook's voice was darkening and his left hand clenched into a fist.

"Simms was looking toward the island, when the ghost appeared in the crow's nest with him. Simms didn' see it. It was behind him. Before I could say a word to warn him, the ghost cut him. That's when Simms screamed. Then the ghost took the rope and wrapped it round his neck. It shoved Simms over, and well, then he was dead."

"And then? Where did this apparition go?"

"It flew down from the top and went into the water. That's all Captain."

"I see." Hook turned and looked at the rest of the men. "From now until we get to the bottom of this, no man is to walk around the ship alone. I want all of you to be on a close watch. We will not allow this to happen again. Now all of you get to work."

Simms' body was brought down to the deck, and the men hastily prepared to give him a proper burial at sea. When all was done, the body was dropped over the side of the ship as the men muttered whatever prayers they could think of.

Hook looked on, his mind racing. Another appearance? This was not a good sign. Something was very wrong. He still could not believe that there was actually a ghost haunting the _Jolly Roger_. There had to be some other explanation. After Simms' burial the men went back to work. Hook and Katherine went back into the cabin.

Katherine looked very shaken up. She sat down at the desk, her face pale. Hook was concerned by her appearance.

"Miss Black, you must calm yourself. I know that his death upset you, but you must still your nerves." He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the decanter and two glasses. He poured the two glasses and handed one to Katherine. "Drink, it will help," he said, taking a sip from his own.

She nodded and took a sip. "I cannot understand it," she said. "How could a ghost do those things? And why poor Mr. Simms?"

"That puzzles me as well. I have never heard of a ghost slashing someone, let alone hanging them. It is most unusual."

"Unless it isn't really a ghost…"Katherine said thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly. Someone is trying to scare us I think. The question now only remains why."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Avery.

"Cap'n, there's a fairy here. She has a message for ye." He pushed open the door, and Rosedust flew in. Hook gave her a half smile.

"Ah Miss Rosedust. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Smee asked me to send you a message. He says that he has spoken to the Indians, and that the Chief agreed to the meeting. He wants you to come at sunset."

"Good. I'll tell the men to bring the ship around to that side of the island. You may tell Mr. Smee to return at once."

Rosedust nodded, and Hook walked out of the cabin to give the orders. Rosedust went over to Katherine. She sat on the desk beside Katherine's glass.

"Drinking are you?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh Rosedust, if you had seen you'd understand." She proceeded to explain what had happened to Simms. By the time she had finished, the fairy looked perplexed.

"That is very strange. I've never heard of any ghosts here. I think that you and the Captain may be right. Someone is trying to scare all of you."

Rosedust could see her friend was uneasy, so she tried to lighten the mood by teasing her. "I wouldn't worry yourself over it. I'm sure that if anything were to come after you, your Captain would rush to your aid." Her eyes twinkled with hidden mischief. Katherine's face colored very slightly.

"You know, I'll never understand it," Rosedust said, her voice trailing off.

"Understand what?"

"The two of you. It obvious that he cares for you, and yet neither one of you seems to do anything about it." She smiled at Katherine, whose face colored a bit more.

"Do anything about it? Why should I do anything?"

Rosedust grinned. "Because it's also obvious that you care about him too."

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" Katherine looked at the fairy in surprise.

"I might be small, but I'm not blind you know. Anyone with half a brain can see it."

Katherine shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Alright. We'll see," she said shaking her head. She looked up at her friend. "But even if you can't admit that to yourself, you must admit that he cares about you."

"He only seeks to protect me. It's his obligation as a gentleman. Nothing more."

"If you say so. We'll see who's right and who's wrong. Somehow I think you might find the answer surprising." Rosedust grinned. "But for now, I have to be back to the island. Someone has to tell Mr. Smee to come back. Until we meet again." She waved and flew off toward the island, leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts.

She's being silly, Katherine thought. Rosedust was only teasing. She smiled to herself, shaking her head. How could Rosedust think that she had feelings for Hook? And even more ridiculous was the idea that he had feelings for her. After all, he was _Hook_. How very absurd.

But somewhere deep in her mind, a little nagging voice spoke up. _Is it really so absurd?_ it asked. It reminded her of how kind Hook was to her, and how very much he teased her. It reminded her of how angry he had gotten when she had been in danger, and the lengths he had gone to in ensuring her safety. He had even killed someone for her. _Maybe he does have feelings for you_, it chirped.

She shook her head. "Of all the nonsense," she said, talking to herself out loud.

"What's nonsense?" Hook asked, stepping through the door.

Katherine jumped. "Captain…I didn't realize you were there."

Hook smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling. "Apparently not. Tell me my dear, do you always talk to yourself when I'm not present?"

"No…I was just…thinking out loud."

"I see," he said. "About?"

"Why do you ask?" She hoped she hadn't said anything else out loud.

"You seemed rather…flustered, when I came in. You said something was nonsense. What's nonsense?"

Katherine's face went a barely perceptible shade of pink. "Oh nothing…just something Rosedust said to me."

Hook could see that she was holding something back, and it made him curious. He sat next to her and held her gaze. "And what, might I ask, did Miss Rosedust say that prompted you to talk to yourself?" he asked teasingly.

Katherine bit her lip. With Hook's eyes locked onto her own, she couldn't lie. His gaze was too piercing. She knew that if she made something up, he would know instantly.

"To be honest Captain, I'd rather not say."

At this Hook raised his eyebrows. "You'd rather not say? Come now, it can't be that bad."

"Well, she said…" She trailed off, but he gestured for her to continue.

"Go on Miss Black."

"Well, she said something about you, and I disagreed. That's all. I was just working out in my head what would make her think such a thing." Katherine looked away from him.

"I see." Hook's expression turned mischievous. "What did she say about me?"

She looked up and met his eyes. "Captain, there is almost nothing that could make me tell you that."

"My," he said, his voice still teasing, "Miss Rosedust must have said something quite terrible indeed. Perhaps I ought to ask next I see her?"

"No," Katherine said hurriedly. "It wasn't anything terrible, it's just…"

"Just something you'd rather not repeat in front of me?"

She nodded, looking away. Her face was still lightly pink and she was biting her lip again.

"Perhaps I might persuade you to tell me?"

Katherine shook her head.

"No? I'm afraid you've piqued my interest my dear. Now I'll have to find out, one way or another."

Katherine looked at him, her eyes slightly wider.

"Fear not Miss Black, I'll not force it out of you. There are other means of persuasion," he said with a mischievous grin.

Katherine bit down on her lip again, wishing for someone to knock on the door and interrupt.

"Tsk tsk, you really are going to put a hole in your lip doing that you know."

"It's a nervous habit…"

"And why are you nervous Miss Black?"

"I…you…oh bother!"

Hook laughed and Katherine gave him a withering look.

"You know Captain, you never told me that being exasperating was a talent of yours."

He shrugged with a smile. "I suppose I have a lot of talents that you are not aware of Miss Black."

He smirked and Katherine shot him a look. She stood and tried to walk away, but he caught her wrist. He pulled her back down to sit beside him again.

"Going somewhere?" he asked innocently.

She glared at him. "Apparently not."

He laughed again, releasing her wrist. "Glad to hear it. Now are you going to tell me what your little friend said?"

Katherine drew her face very close to his, looked him straight in the eyes and answered. "No."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Still? You have admirable resolve Miss Black, but I'm afraid you'll have to answer. I do not like secrets."

"Well I'll tell you that what she said wasn't only about you."

Hook thought for a moment. A wicked grin played across his face. "About you as well?"

Color rose to her face, but she said nothing.

"I'll take your silence as an affirmative. Shall I tell you what I think she said?" he asked wickedly.

"I'd rather you keep your thoughts to yourself…" Katherine was starting to feel a little trapped there with him. He was playing with her, purposely making her uncomfortable. Normally she would have ignored him, but considering the glass of scotch she had drank, he was starting to get to her. More than that, she wasn't feeling very well. She hadn't been feeling too well even before she had drunk the scotch.

Now sitting there, unable to get away from him, her head was starting to hurt and she was feeling worse by the minute. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

Hook was looking at her. Obviously he had asked her a question and was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't hear you. I'm not feeling very well."

"Miss Black, are we feigning illness to end this little conversation?"

"No I just…"

"I really had expected more from you," he said, his expression disdainfully playful.

Katherine looked at him. She was starting to feel very sick, and the fact that he didn't believe her was making her feel worse. Her headache increased exponentially. Tears welled in her eyes. Hook looked at her in surprise.

"Tears?" he asked softly. "Do you really feel ill Miss Black?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back. She pressed a hand to her now throbbing head. To make it worse, her stomach felt like it was in a vice grip. She couldn't understand how she could feel so sick so quickly.

Hook studied her carefully. She really didn't look well. "Miss Black, perhaps you'd better lie down?"

"I would Captain," she said, her voice a little strained, "but I don't think I ought to get up. My head feels a bit odd."

"Odd how?" Hook's voice was starting to become concerned.

"I don't know. My head hurts, but it feels light at the same time. I feel so dizzy," she said, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"What else?"

"My stomach doesn't feel quite right either…and the rest of me feels like I'm on fire, my neck and chest especially. I don't understand…I was fine before…"

Hook jumped to his feet in alarm, realization hitting him. "My god. Miss Black, do not move. I shall be back in a moment!" He rushed out of the cabin, and hurried below deck to find Cook.

He was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of soup. Cook started at the Captain's appearance.

"What's wrong Cap'n?" he asked, worried by the man's expression.

"Dear god man, bring me the bottles of tonic. Miss Black's been poisoned!"

.

.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews my dears. Every review helps remind me that this story is worth continuing, so xoxoxo to all of you! Hope you like this chapter. Apologies on another cliffy, but I think I'm really developing a taste for them. {I'm sure it's one that you all don't appreciate =) } But anyway, hope you like this chapter. I know it's not quite as long as some of them have been, but this was the most convenient cut off point for what I've got so far. It really would have been much too long otherwise. Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

At this Cook jumped into action. He raced into the pantry and grabbed several small glass bottles. He handed them to Hook quickly.

"What do ye want me to do?"

"Check the food. If someone's poisoned her, it may be in everyone's food. And for god's sake, don't eat anything!" Hook ran back to the cabin and to Katherine's side.

"Miss Black? Can you still hear me?"

"Yes, Captain. I do feel very strange though. I feel so hot. My skin is burning..."

Hook looked at the bottles he was holding. Where was it? Sea urchin antidote? No. Poison mushroom antidote? No! Where was the right bottle? He hurriedly read over the labels on several more bottles until he came to a very small one. It was made of green glass, and the bottle was almost full. He quickly unscrewed the cap and held it to Katherine's lips. He looked into her eyes. They were glassy and her skin was becoming more flushed by the second.

"Drink this quickly."

Katherine took two swallows and Hook pulled the bottle away. "It tastes terrible," she said coughing.

Hook studied her very closely. Her eyes were slowly clearing, and the redness was leaving her face. He sighed in relief.

A few minutes passed and then Katherine looked up at him, her eyes clear. "I feel so much better. What was that? And what was wrong with me? I've never felt like that before."

"Miss Black, I believe you were poisoned. Fire Fish poison to be more precise."

"Poisoned?" she asked in disbelief. "Who would poison me?"

"That I do not know. It may be that the poison was not meant for you, but for me. But whoever it was that did this, we shall find them."

"I wonder how they did it…"

"That puzzles me as well," he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps it was in the food?" He paused for a moment, thinking to himself. "But Cook would have noticed that, and if it was the food, I would have been ill as well."

"Then it cannot have been the food. I wonder if it was that cup of tea…" Katherine said to herself.

"What tea?" Hook gave her a puzzled look.

"It was when I was in the cabin earlier, before I went looking for the locket. The cup was on the desk. I thought Cook had left it there for me."

"Then we had best go ask Cook. Let us see what he says. In any case, I told him to check the food for any signs of poison. It would seem he needs to check the tea as well."

Hook took Katherine's arm, and the two walked out of the cabin. They made their way to the galley, where they found Cook searching through the pantry for any signs of tampering. He turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and walked over to Hook.

"Cap'n I can't find anything. All the food seems to be right where I left it. Nothing looks out of the ordinary. No strange colors, smells, nothing."

Hook's confusion was growing. "Did you check the tea as well?"

"The tea sir? No I haven't. In fact I haven't looked at it since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" asked Hook. "Didn't you make a cup of tea for Miss Black earlier and bring it to the cabin?"

"No Cap'n. I haven't left the kitchen since early this mornin'. And I haven't made any tea all day, for anyone."

"Now this is odd indeed. Then who left it in the cabin?" he said to himself.

Katherine was equally confused. How had it gotten there?

The two made their way back up onto the deck, both trying to think of who could have placed the cup on the desk. Hook looked up at the sky and caught sight of the now setting sun.

"By god, we are supposed to meet the Chief at sunset! Come Miss Black, we must go at once!" He ordered the men to lower the rowboat, and Hook began rowing swiftly toward the shore.

By the time they had reached the shore, the sun was dipping below the horizon. Darkness was approaching quickly. They left the boat on the shore and Hook led the way toward the camp.

"Are you going to mention this to the Chief, Captain?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. I'd like to get his take on it. Strange things happen in Neverland all the time, but this is most peculiar. This whole business of the ghost, and now you being poisoned. We shall see what he thinks of it all."

As they came within sight of the camp, Hook stopped suddenly. Katherine turned, looking up at him with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to give you a fair warning Miss Black. The Indians are not very fond of me. In the past we have had many disagreements, most of which ended in bloodshed. In recent times we have avoided each other, but still the Chief may be suspicious of my intentions in coming here. Things may not go as planned. Should anything happen to me, you are to return to the _Jolly Roger_ at once, and alert the crew. Do you understand?"

Katherine nodded her understanding, and they walked up to the edge of the camp. They were met by two Indian braves, both of which were armed with spears.

They looked at Hook with suspicion. It was very clear that they did not trust him. They walked up to the two, and one spoke.

"Before you meet with the Chief, you will be disarmed."

Hook raised an eyebrow at this. So the Chief thought he was trying to kill him? He sighed, and began to remove all the weapons he carried. He pulled the daggers out of his boots, and removed the pistol from his belt. He handed over his sword, and all the other weapons he had.

The braves looked surprised that he had complied so easily. Katherine too was a bit surprised, but she knew that Hook had come to talk to the Chief. He didn't need any weapons.

The braves then turned to her. "You too must be disarmed. You are a part of his crew."

Katherine nodded and handed him her blade. She pulled out the dagger Hook had given her, and handed that over as well. The braves nodded, satisfied that the two were no longer carrying any weapons. They gestured for them to follow, and they led Hook and Katherine through the camp.

The other Indians watched them pass. Some looked at Hook in fear, others anger. But those that saw Katherine looked at her with confusion. How had she come to be with Hook, they wondered.

When they finally got to the Chief's hut, the braves told Hook to go in. They Chief only wanted to talk to him. Katherine would have to wait outside. She nodded, and Hook went into the hut.

With Hook gone, Katherine found she could not control her curiosity. She began walking around the camp. She had never seen real Indians before. She walked past a group of women sitting around a fire. They were all sewing turquoise colored beads onto fabric. Katherine stopped, and stood watching them work. They were talking in their own language, but when she drew near, they stopped. They put down their sewing and looked at her.

One turned to her and spoke in English. "You are not welcome here pirate. Go away and leave us."

Katherine was a bit taken aback. She hadn't done anything. "I meant no harm. Your work is beautiful. I was only admiring it."

At this, another spoke. "You come here with Hook, who's only intention is ever to harm. Leave!"

"But I…"

Seeing that Katherine was not moving, the group stood. They moved toward her, their intentions clearly bad.

"You are not wanted here!"

"What is going on?" came a firm voice from behind them. The group halted. The women hurriedly resumed their seats, as a much older woman walked out of a hut toward them. The women were clearly frightened of her.

Katherine stood in place. The woman came close to Katherine and smiled at her. She then turned and addressed the group.

"You should all be ashamed. She comes here with Hook for the sake of us all, and you seek to drive her away?"

"She is a pirate," snapped one, giving Katherine a nasty look.

"She is a pirate for the moment, but she is also Wendy Darling's granddaughter. You should mind your tongue."

At this the group said nothing.

"Come sit with me little one," said the older woman. She pulled Katherine to sit with her by another fire. She picked up her own sewing, and began stitching the beads onto it.

"Thank you," Katherine said quietly.

"They think they know everything. They are so quick to judge. One day they will learn," she said with a smile.

"I'm Katherine," she said, "But you probably already knew that, since you knew I was Wendy's granddaughter."

"Yes, I know your name. I know many things that happen on the island. I am called Grandmother Redbird."

The two began talking about the Indians. Katherine was very curious, never having met an Indian before. They talked for an hour straight through. She asked many questions, so many that Redbird began to laugh.

"You are a curious one aren't you? So many questions," she laughed.

Katherine smiled. "I suppose I am." She looked at the fabric Redbird was stitching the beads on. "What are you making?" she asked.

"It is part of a ceremonial dress. It is for the Chief."

"Does everyone sew for the Chief?"

"No, they do not."

"Then why do you?"

"Because he is my son."

Katherine's eyes widened. "Oh! So the Chief is your son. Have you any other children?"

"I had a daughter, but she died many years ago. She was not yet twenty when she died. Her name was Star Spirit."

"I'm sorry," Katherine said softly.

"Do not be sorry. I will see her again someday. She was a curious one too, like you. Always asking questions." She smiled, remembering.

Redbird stood up holding the garment. "Come with me little one. I want to show you something." She led Katherine to her hut, and went over to a trunk that was made out of cedar wood.

She reached inside and pulled out a dress. It was made of deerskin, and was sewn with turquoise beads. It was very pretty. There was a matching set of leggings that were to be worn for winter, and a pair of boots.

"Did you sew that?" The stitching was incredible. "It's beautiful."

Redbird looked at her smiling. "Yes I made it. It took me a long time to learn to sew the beads correctly. Why don't you try it on?" Redbird asked, handing the dress and boots to her.

Katherine smiled and put on the dress. She pulled on the boots, and stood as Redbird looked her over.

"It fits you well," she said. "You almost look like one of us. Come, let me make it perfect." Katherine sat on the ground, and Redbird took a small piece of her hair and braided it. She put a feather on the end of the braid and tied it. She smoothed out the rest of Katherine's hair, and left it loose.

"There, now you look like one of us," she said smiling.

Katherine ran her hands over the smooth fabric, sighed, and then moved to take it off. Redbird stopped her.

"Keep it. It is better suited to you than to be locked inside that trunk."

"But this is yours. I cannot take it."

"I want you to take it little one. It was my daughters. You remind me of her. I think you and her would have been friends if she were alive. She would want someone to have use of it. Keep it and wear it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It would honor her memory to have it used once more."

"Thank you," she said and embraced the older woman.

"You are welcome. Come now. Your captain must be done talking with my son. He must be searching for you."

"You are not afraid of him like the others. He told me that many of the Indians fear him, but you do not. Why?"

"I learned long ago that there is more than just wickedness in the heart of James Hook. It was many years ago. My daughter was still alive then. This happened not long before she died."

"She would often wander off alone and her brother did not like it. They quarreled terribly. One day he followed her, and found her meeting with a pirate deep in the woods."

"He must have been furious," Katherine said softly.

"Oh yes. He came back to the village and told me that we had to get Star married to one of the braves at once. I thought he was joking, but then I saw how angry he was. I asked him what had happened, and he told me what he had seen. I was shocked, but not angry. He told me that if I wouldn't do anything, then he would." She shook her head sadly.

"When Star came back that night, they fought terribly. She told him that if he could not and would not let her live as she would, then she would leave. And she did. We searched for her for days, but found nothing."

"Where did she go?" Katherine asked.

"We thought she was with the pirates. But we were wrong. Five days after she left a man was seen looking around the camp. My son recognized him as the same man he had seen Star with. He approached him, shouting at him to return his sister.

The man was brought before the elders. He told them that he had been set to meet Star the night before but she had never come. He said had been searching for her, just as we had. My son did not believe him, and he swayed the elders into giving the man a death sentence."

"So they killed him? But where was Star?"

"We did not know. I had told the elders not to kill the man, but it was too late. With him dead, our last chance of finding her was gone. I knew that the rest of the tribe thought Star to be with the pirates, but I had believed the man. I knew that she wasn't there, and I feared something to have happened to her. So I went to the one place that no one else would dare to go to ask for help."

"You went to Hook?"

"Yes. I was terrified but I went anyway. I had to find her. I told your captain of what had happened, and I begged him to help me find my daughter. And he said that he would bring her back to me. Two days passed, and I had no word from Hook. But on the morning of the third day, I saw him walking toward the village. He was carrying something in his arms. It was Star, and she was still alive. He gave her back to me, and left without another word."

"But she was alive? What had happened to her?"

"For three days I nursed her back to health. When she woke, she told me that when she had left the village, she had fallen down a ravine and hurt herself. She had lain there for days calling for help, trying to drag herself out. She said that Hook had finally heard her cries and found her."

"When she was strong enough she got up and went to see her brother. It was then that she told us she was carrying the pirate's child."

"Oh no…"

"My son told her that the man had been put to death. She was heartbroken. She cried for days on end. One morning I went to wake her, and it was then I found her laying dead. She had poisoned herself. She left a letter asking for my forgiveness, but saying that she could not live without her love. We burned her body the next night."

"She killed herself…"Katherine said sadly.

Redbird nodded. "The day we burned her body, Hook came to see me. He told me that his crewman had planned to leave the ship and marry Star. He said that he had been angry at first, but when he knew Star's condition, he had granted the man's request to leave the crew. He said that perhaps if he had granted the man leave sooner, then perhaps Star would still be alive."

"He blamed himself?"

"I think that maybe some very tiny part of him did. But I think it was really that he did not want me to blame myself."

"You? But you did nothing. There was nothing you could have done to save her."

"I blamed myself regardless. She was my child after all."

"You could not have known that she would kill herself."

"It took me a long time to realize that I could not have stopped her. She would have ended her life in some other way if I had stopped the poison. It was Hook who reminded me of this. When Star died, I thought to end my own life. I was in misery without her. He told me that dying for her would solve nothing, but that living for her would honor her memory. I realized he was right. That was nearly thirty years ago."

"Thirty years?"

"Yes. I have not dealt much with Hook since, but even in the space of three decades, his heart cannot have hardened to a point where fear overwhelms my perception of him."

"No, I suppose not," Katherine said thoughtfully.

Redbird looked lost in thought for a few moments, but then broke herself away from her mind's wanderings.

"Come now, he is sure to be looking for you. We have talked for a long time."

Katherine smiled. "I guess he might be."

The two rose and made their way back to the Chief's hut. They found Hook standing outside, looking a bit concerned. His concern gave way to relief when he saw Katherine.

"There you are Miss Black. I thought you had vanished into thin air," he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Captain; I was talking with Grandmother Redbird."

"I hope you are well," he said turning to Redbird.

"As ever," she said with a tiny smile. "But you two must go; you have been here a long time. I am sure you are eager to return to your ship. It is uncommonly warm tonight."

Hook nodded. "We take our leave then."

A thought crossed Redbird's mind suddenly. "Perhaps if you are not in too much rush, you can show her the waterfall by moonlight. The moon is full tonight. It is a very beautiful and cool there."

Hook thought for a moment. "Perhaps. Let us go now."

Redbird turned to Katherine. "I hope I will see you again little one."

Katherine smiled. "I'm sure I will."

Hook and Katherine began their walk back through the trees. Katherine's mind was lingering on what Redbird had said about the waterfall.

"Are we going to the waterfall Captain?" she asked hopefully.

Hook stopped walking and looked at Katherine. Her face clearly indicated her desire to go. He nodded. "If that is where you would like to go, I cannot see the harm in it. My mind could do with a little clearing anyway."

He changed direction slightly, and they continued on. They broke through the trees and into a clearing. The full moon was shining brightly. It was then that Hook noticed Katherine's new attire. He smiled to himself. Redbird must like her very much to give her such a gift, he thought.

"I see that you have become an Indian in the time I was with the Chief," he said with a tiny smile.

"You mean the dress? I wouldn't have taken it, but she insisted. I couldn't refuse."

"She was always a kind woman. You look like one of them now. A fair skinned Indian princess," he said with a laugh.

Katherine smiled, shaking her head. "I am honored that she chose to give it to me. It is a beautiful dress."

Hook cast a glance sideways at her. "It is well made, but a garment is only as beautiful as its wearer. The most magnificent dress would not shine to its true potential if its wearer were not appealing. The beauty of the clothing depends on the beauty of the person."

"What do you think of it then?"

Hook cast another look at her in the moonlight. "I think it is beautiful."

Katherine's face colored ever so slightly. From what he had said, he meant that the dress was only beautiful because _she_ was beautiful. "Thank you," she said softly.

Hook nodded. "You're welcome. Ah here, we are back at the waterfall."

.

.

**Author's Note:** A million apologies for taking forever with this chapter! I have a menagerie of reasons for not posting, but all that really matters is that I'm back. =) I'm making a promise not to vanish again for so long without posting. So hope you like this chapter, review please, and I'll have more for you guys really soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The moon shone brightly through the trees, and was reflected perfectly in the surface of the water. The water looked like shimmering black ink. All was still and quiet, save for the sounds of the waterfall. It was blissfully serene.

Katherine walked to the edge of the water. She could see herself reflected clearly in the surface. Hook was right; she did look like one of the Indians. She sat down cross legged on top of a rock and cupped her hands in the water. She threw the water onto her face. It felt good. The night had become very warm, and the heat was becoming unbearable. She didn't understand how it could have gotten so hot, especially since the sun had gone down.

Hook too was annoyed with the sudden heat. Why was it so warm? He began considering the idea of jumping into the water. He looked up at the full moon, thinking.

A full moon, he thought to himself. Fire Fish cannot leave their underwater homes by the light of a full moon. They would be trapped in their little holes behind the waterfall. The water would be safe.

The full moon did many strange things to the creatures of Neverland. Some creatures gained strength from its rays, while others, like the Fire Fish, could not bear it. The people of Neverland were affected by it as well. A full moon could make them do very strange things indeed if they were not careful. But Hook was not bothered. He had been a part of Neverland for so long, he thought himself to be immune to it.

He walked toward the edge of the water, where Katherine was sitting on the rock, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Black, considering this dreadful heat, would you be interested in a swim?"

"A swim? Now?" she asked looking up at him.

He nodded.

"But the Fire Fish," she said. "What about the poison?"

"Fire Fish cannot bear the light of the full moon. The water will be quite safe I assure you." Hook sat and removed his boots.

She looked at him. "If you're sure…but oh! The dress that Grandmother Redbird gave me, I'll ruin it."

"Then swim without it," he said shrugging. He pulled off his shirt, and leaving his breeches on, dove into the water from the top of the rock. Normally anything of this sort would have violated any sense of propriety Hook had, but the heat was too much.

Hook surfaced and swam back toward the rock. He looked up at her questioningly.

She looked at him, debating what to do. It was ridiculously hot, and it wasn't as if she had nothing on underneath the dress. She pulled off her own boots. Hook nodded to her, and swam a little distance away.

She pulled off the dress and laid it on top of the rock. She slipped into the water gently. It was cool, and she found that she was able to swim around quite easily. It wasn't like the ocean. There were no currents pulling at her. She relaxed looking around.

It was then that she realized that she didn't see the Captain. Her eyes scanned the water carefully. The moon was shining brightly, but she could not see him anywhere. She swam in the direction she had seen him go, calling for him.

"Captain? Where are you?" Her voice was beginning to sound a little worried. She felt something brush her ankle, and she moved away from it. Probably a plant, she thought. "Captain?" she called again.

Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind around the waist. She screamed, and began thrashing around in the water trying to get loose.

It was then that she heard Hook's laughter, and realized that it was him that held her. She stopped fighting and he released her. She turned around to face him. He was still laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry Miss Black. I couldn't resist. What on earth did you think it was?" he asked, still fighting back laughter.

I don't know," she said, "I didn't see you and then I felt something grab me. For all I knew it could have been a monster."

"I told you the water was safe. There are no monsters here."

"That still wasn't funny."

"Are you sure? I thought it was fairly amusing," he said wryly.

She stuck her tongue out and splashed him.

"I don't think this is a game you want to play," he said mischievously.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then she splashed him again.

Hook grinned. "Have it your way." He splashed her back, sending the cold water over her body.

"Is that the best you can manage?" she asked, taunting him.

Hook looked at her in surprise, then smirked. He reached out and grabbed her. Then, lifting her out of the water, he threw her. She flew a few feet and then landed back in the water with a large splash.

Katherine's hair was now dripping wet. She smoothed it back and swam back over to him. She shoved him against the chest with all her might and sent him backwards with a splash.

When Hook came back to her, he shook his head. "Now you do know I'm not going to let that go."

"No?" she asked innocently.

Hook smirked, and grabbed her again. But this time, instead of throwing her away from him, he did what he knew would bother her the most. He pulled her towards him so that she was trapped in his arms.

Katherine's body stiffened. She hadn't expected him to do that. He knew that she didn't like being this close to him. She looked up at him. "Let go of me."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because it's cold, and I want to get out of the water," she said, giving him a logical answer.

"Because it's cold," he said thinking, "hmmm, all the more reason I should keep you close."

She stiffened further. "How about because I'm asking you to, and a gentleman should respect a lady's wishes?"

"Ah, but as it has been stated previously, I am not an average gentleman," he said with a grin. "You've not given me a single good reason yet, my dear. The first was a lie, and the second an attempt to play upon my morals. Perhaps you should try something else."

"Then I shall try honesty. You're making me very…" she thought for a moment, "…uncomfortable. And I would truly like you to let go of me," she said looking away.

He looked at her for a moment. She was unable to meet his eyes. He released his hold on her and she swam away towards the rock, pulling herself up out of the water. She quickly pulled the dress back on, and lay back on the rock, looking up at the sky. She heard the sound of Hook leaving the water, and a moment later the sound of sticks being piled together. She heard a crackling sound and smelled the smoke of wood being burned. He had started a fire.

It wasn't that they needed the fire for warmth; the night itself was warm enough. But even with the full moon, it was still dark. Hook couldn't bear to think of them being ambushed in the dark. Besides, he needed to get dry anyway.

A few moments later, Katherine joined him by the fire. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought. Hook's mind had wandered to his meeting with the Chief and all that had been said there. Katherine's mind, on the other hand, had wandered to Rosedust, and all that the little fairy had said about her and Hook.

Hook shook himself mentally and tried to clear his mind. He was giving himself a headache trying to work out all that the Chief had said, and he had neither rum nor Scotch to send the headache away. He looked up from the fire and turned his gaze to Miss Black. She was biting her lip again, he said to himself with a mental smile. He wondered what she was thinking about.

Katherine could feel herself being watched, and this snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and found Hook's blue eyes focused on her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, as if to ask why he was watching her.

Hook said nothing and continued with his gaze fixed on her. Her hair was dripping, he noticed, and a smile began tugging at his lips when he remembered how she had screamed when he grabbed her.

"What's so funny?" Katherine asked.

Hook blinked. "What?"

"Obviously you find something amusing. It's written on your face. So? What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"I was merely recalling your scream," he answered, the smile now fully formed.

Katherine scowled. "I thought we agreed that that was not funny."

"Perhaps not to you, my dear," he answered, his voice wry.

"My terror amuses you?" she asked, annoyance ringing in her voice. The heat of the night seemed to surge, and as it did, Katherine became more annoyed.

He smiled wickedly in response.

"Exasperating man," Katherine mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Hook said. He moved close to her. "Now then, what did you say?"

She met his gaze evenly. "I said that you were exasperating."

"Am I?" he asked incredulously. "I have been called many things by women, but that seems to be a word used only by you." The smile returned to his face.

"You're enough to drive me mad," Katherine mumbled.

Hook grinned. "Drive you mad, can I? In what way?"

Katherine leveled him. "You're doing it now."

"Am I?"

"Yes! Must you always be so…contrary?"

Hook laughed at her annoyance. "I'm sorry Miss Black. Perhaps if you wished to avoid my being contrary, you ought not to have broken my train of thought by asking what was so funny."

"Your train of thought? I believe it was you that interrupted _my_ train of thought."

"How so?"

"Captain, does it not bother you when you can feel someone's eyes fixed upon you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then we differ there. It bothers me a great deal."

"Then I apologize again," he said, "but perhaps you should learn not to be bothered by others watching you."

"It is not others," Katherine returned. "It is only your gaze that puts me off ease and disturbs my thoughts."

"Me?" Hook asked. "And how do I manage to accomplish that?"

"Because you're you."

Hook moved closer to her still, until he was sitting directly beside her. "Your point, my dear? What does me being me have anything to do with disturbing your thoughts? Unless of course," he asked wickedly, "your little fairy friend was correct."

Katherine's face colored. "Correct? You weren't present. How can you know what she said?"

Hook smiled wickedly again. "I can make assumptions can't I? In any event, if I'm not correct about what she said, then you oughtn't be so defensive. However, since you are, I can draw the conclusion that I am right, to some degree."

"And what is it exactly, that you think Rosedust said to me?" Katherine asked, in an attempt to call his bluff.

Hook smirked and drew his head close to her ear. "I believe that your little friend thinks that we are more than simply Captain and ship mate."

Katherine said nothing. Hook wasn't quite right, but he wasn't far off the mark.

"Your silence speaks volumes Miss Black. Haven't you anything to say?" he asked drawing back a bit, his voice teasing.

"Oh bother! I don't know." Katherine had a flashback to the cabin and how he had tried to get her to tell what Rosedust had said. "Why do you tease me so?" she asked at last, defeated.

"Why does it bother you so?" Hook returned.

"Because I have feelings," Katherine snapped. "I can't pretend it doesn't bother me when it does. I cannot simply turn myself on and off like a switch."

"Is that all?"

"You didn't answer my question," Katherine said.

"Nor did you answer mine."

"Then let me answer," she returned. "I am not accustomed to being teased in such a manner. And furthermore, I cannot say anything back, because that doesn't work. You put me at a loss."

"Ah," he said.

"You scared me half to death before, you know," she said.

"Did I?"

She nodded.

"Perhaps that was a bit too wayward of me," Hook said with a half smile. "So for that I apologize."

"You needn't apologize. It's just that…"

Hook looked at her inquiringly, but Katherine trailed off and said nothing more. She turned her gaze to the fire. Hook laughed to himself. It was terrible of him to tease her so much, and to scare her like that, but he couldn't help himself. Perhaps it was the full moon, he thought to himself wryly. He gazed up at the moon and the millions of stars that spangled the sky.

Katherine was lost in her own thoughts. She looked at Hook for a moment, and then looked around at their surroundings. There was so much she didn't know about him. Why had he even come to Neverland in the first place? She looked at Hook again and broke the silence.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Miss Black?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Hook nodded and gestured for her to do so.

"How did you come to Neverland?"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "That is a strange question indeed, but one that is easy to answer. I arrived here much in the same manner as you, my dear. I wished it so."

Surprise crossed her face. "You wished it? Why?" The moment she asked it, she wished she hadn't. It wasn't really any of her business to ask him that. She looked at him and saw that his expression had turned nostalgic. He was remembering something, and his eyes betrayed the slightest bit of regret. "I'm sorry Captain. I shouldn't pry."

Hook looked at her and shook his head. "It's alright Miss Black. You aren't being prying, simply curious. I wished myself away because I couldn't bear life as it was." He paused and then went on.

"When I first became a pirate, I was in the habit of frequently returning to London. London to me was home. One day when we were docked there, I was invited to a gathering at the house of my friend Charles. At the house I met a young woman whose name was Sarah. For months I courted her, and finally I asked her to marry me. She said yes, but when the question was posed to her father, he forbade it. How could he agree to let his only daughter marry a pirate? He not only forbade the marriage, but he forbade her to ever see me again. I begged her to leave London with me, but she couldn't go against her father. I left London, miserable."

Katherine looked at him sadly. "That's why you wished yourself away?"

Hook met her eyes. "No Miss Black. That was only the beginning of the reason. I left London that day, and did not return for months. I couldn't bear the thought of being there."

"No one could blame you for such," Katherine said softly.

"When I finally returned to London, I met my friend Charles. He invited me to dinner, over which he filled me in on all that I had missed in the months I had been gone. After I had left, he told me, Sarah's father had arranged a marriage for her. She had been married, exactly a month to the day, after I had left. I was wretched, but I gave myself some consolation, hoping that perhaps she was happy in her new life.

The next day, as I was walking to a tailor shop, I saw Sarah in the street. She ran to me instantly, and told me all that had happened. She said her life was unbearable, and she begged me to take her away from London. I agreed to it. How could I not? I loved her.

I told her that I was leaving port in three days, and that I would take her with me. The night before we were supposed to leave, I received a message from her. She wrote that she loved me, and that she hoped I could forgive her."

"Forgive her?" asked Katherine.

"When I read the note, I did not understand that myself. The next day I was walking down the street and I heard two men talking about how a woman had killed herself. Horror flooded me, and I all but ran to the house where she lived, not caring who might have been home. I was greeted by the sight of funeral garlands. The butler admitted me into the house. I asked him what had happened and I found out that she had jumped from a balcony on the third floor."

"Oh my God," Katherine whispered.

"He asked me my name, and when I told him, he said that he had something for me. He handed me a letter, and said that his mistress had asked him to give it to me. In the letter she asked my forgiveness again. She had found that she was carrying her husband's child. She said that she couldn't leave to go with me, knowing that she was carrying another man's child, but she also could not bear to live and raise the child with a man she despised. So she had to end her life.

Knowing she was dead was too much for me. I blamed myself without end. And so, one night, in horrible dejection, I wished with every fiber of my being to escape the life I was living. That is how I came to be here Miss Black."

Katherine looked at Hook and sadness filled her. To lose the person you cared about so much, and then to come to Neverland and be tormented by Peter. No wonder Hook was the way he was.

"I'm sorry Captain," she said. She was sorry for the loss he had suffered, and even sorrier that she had brought it up.

Hook looked at her. Her eyes were filled with pity. "Do not be sorry, Miss Black. Her memory does not haunt me. It was a long time ago. I eventually accepted that her death was not my fault. I would have been quite able to go on with my life in the real world. It was simply bad luck for me that I was trapped here."

Katherine was silent for a long time but then finally turned her gaze back to Hook. "There really is no way out?"

Hook shook his head. "Only a miracle could remove me from this place now. The way between Neverland and the real world is closed to me and my crew." Hook was about to say something else when there was a loud boom.

Instantly both rose to their feet. "What was that?" Katherine asked.

Hook grabbed her hand and began taking her through the trees. "That was the sound of a cannon firing on the ship. Either the ship is under attack, or the men are trying to gain my attention. Come, we must head to the shore where we left the rowboat."

They moved through the trees at breakneck speed, until they were finally back on the beach. The ship was anchored very close to the shore, much closer than where they had been formerly. Hook's eyes narrowed in scrutiny as they began rowing toward it. There was no sign of an attack. What was going on? Why had the men fired the cannon?

.

.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, so I'm sorry I disappeared on you like that. I just wanted to let you know that I saw all the reviews you left me, and it helped me decide that this story wasn't one to be abandoned. Right before I stopped writing, I received a rather nasty flame review (anonymous reviewer of course *rolls eyes*) I know it shouldn't have bothered me so much, but it did. That combined with my college schedule and workload made me leave this story. But after some weird stuff happening, I'm back now, and the flamer can go jump off a cliff. To the rest of my darling readers, I hope you'll read and review as always. XOXO darkangelx190


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As soon as they reached the side of the ship, ropes were lowered down. The rowboat was pulled up quickly. Hook's eyes searched the deck for any signs of an attack. There were none.

"Would someone like to tell me what the devil is going on?" he asked, his voice hinting at annoyance.

"We saw the star Cap'n," Smee said, coming up beside him.

Instantly Hook's demeanor changed. "Are you certain?"

"Aye," Smee answered. "It was as clear and bright as the moon."

"Tell the men to prepare. I'll be in my cabin. Once the wind picks up, we lift anchor and sail to the east."

Smee nodded. Katherine was thoroughly confused. What were they talking about? What was happening?

She followed Hook back to his cabin. Hook opened the drawers in his desk and began searching for something.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked.

Hook paused in his search for a moment and faced her. "I'll explain Miss Black. Once every so often, a star appears in the skies of Neverland. When it does, it signals the opening of a channel that allows the ship to pass to another island. That is why the men fired the cannon."

"I take it this is not a common occurrence?"

"Indeed not. For the way to open, it must be a full moon and Pan cannot be in Neverland. These two things do not very often coincide."

"I thought there was no way out of Neverland?" Katherine asked confusedly.

"There is no way out to the real world," Hook corrected. "This channel allows us to pass to another island, one that is also lost in time."

"And the men saw the star?"

Hook nodded and then continued searching through the desk.

"What are you looking for?"

"I've got it," he said straightening up. He was holding a compass.

"I thought you could tell directions from the stars?" she asked. "Do you really need the compass?"

"Normally I would not. No sailor would. However, in this instant, it is vital that we maintain a heading of due east. Within the channel, it is very difficult to use the stars as a map. Things do not appear as they ought. Therefore, I use the compass to ensure our safety."

"Our safety?"

He nodded again. "To become lost in the depths of time is not a very pleasing prospect Miss Black. It happened only once with my crew and we were lost for weeks without sight of any sort of land. I do not wish a repeat of that little episode."

"So how will we know when the channel opens?"

"We must go back on deck. You will see for yourself."

Katherine started to walk out the door, but Hook stopped her. He went into the bedroom and opened the dresser, pulling out a heavy cloak. He handed it to her and gestured for her to wear it. He pulled out one of his heavier coats and pulled it on.

"It is often a stormy voyage. Wear the cloak for now."

With that said, the two ventured back up on deck. The men were hurriedly at work, readying the ship. Suddenly and without warning, the wind picked up. It was no gentle breeze, but a full force wind. The air around them changed. It seemed almost charged with electricity.

"Lift the anchor!" Hook shouted. "And drop the sails!"

The crew quickly complied with Hook's orders, and the ship began moving quickly. The water had become choppy, and sprays of water flew onto the deck. The wind swirled around them. Katherine was amazed at how quickly the weather had changed.

Hook pulled out the compass and glanced at it for a moment. He quickly crossed the deck and told hold of the helm. He turned the ship's wheel and sent the _Jolly Roger_ turning so that it moved with the wind. Instantly the ship picked up speed and began racing toward the east. Katherine walked up beside Hook and looked around, her face growing more alarmed by the instant.

The sky darkened, and soon no stars could be seen in the sky. All was dark. Suddenly, a piercing light appeared on the horizon. It glimmered and shone brightly. Hook steered the ship straight toward the light. As they grew nearer to the light, the water grew more and more turbulent. All at once, an enormous wave crashed onto the deck with a gush of wind, knocking Katherine off her feet.

Hook looked at her with concern, but could not leave his place at the helm. "Are you alright?" he called over the howling of the wind.

Katherine carefully picked herself up. She steadied herself and then moved closer to Hook. "I'm fine," she answered. "Is this how it always is?" she asked, her voice still riddled with apprehension.

Hook nodded. "Sometimes worse."

They sailed on into the light until Katherine thought that they would be consumed by it. The light grew brighter and brighter, until all aboard had to shield their eyes from it. Just when it had reached its most blinding point, there was a flash. Slowly, the light dimmed.

Katherine peeked out and saw that the light was fading. The waves were enormous now, and Katherine felt that the ship would be torn apart by them. She was feeling very sick.

It was when the waves were at their worst that Hook let go of the helm. Katherine looked at him as if he were mad. How could he let go?

Hook stepped beside her. "Now the ship must find its own way. This is how it must be."

The light had almost faded away to nothing, and it was nearly impossible to see out past the front of the ship. Cold rain began pouring down on them in torrents.

Another wave crashed over the deck, sending Katherine and several crewmen off their feet. Hook held fast to the rigging, and kept his balance. Katherine went sideways right toward the stairs. She braced herself for the fall, but instead felt a strong hand encircle her waist and pull her back.

She looked over her shoulder and found herself looking into the Captain's blue eyes. She mouthed a thank you and he nodded. Lightning struck just off the side of the ship and thunder gave a resounding boom. Katherine jumped and turned her face into Hook's chest. She felt his arm tighten around her.

Hook wasn't terribly worried about the storm. He and the men had weathered many storms, some much worse than this. The journey to the other island was always a stormy one, and he had expected it to be bad. It always was, but it took more than a nasty storm to frighten him.

_I should have left her in the cabin,_ he thought to himself. It was clear that the storm was frightening her. But no matter, he was sure the storm would be over soon. If all went well, the voyage itself would be over soon.

Hook was right. In a few moments the winds began to die down and the rains dissipated. The lightning and thunder vanished as if they had never been there to begin with. The sky lightened and all became still and silent. An eerie mist began floating around the ship. It was as if they were sailing into a giant cloud.

Hook released his hold on Katherine, and resumed his place at the ship's wheel. He pulled out the compass and checked the ship's heading. They were still on the right course.

Katherine followed close behind, suspicious of the sudden calm that had befallen them.

"Is it over?" she asked, looking around warily.

Hook nodded. "We should be there soon."

Katherine sighed in relief. She was glad the storm was over. "What's the other island like? Is it like Neverland?"

"Let us go back into the cabin. The men will call when we have made port." He led Katherine back into the cabin and sat on the couch.

"And to answer you, Miss Black, this island is vastly different than Neverland. The only true similarity between them is that they are lost in the depths of time. This island is a great deal like the London I knew."

"You mean it's like a city?"

"Precisely. There are many people. There are houses, shops, taverns, anything that you would think to find in a sea faring town."

"So the town is a bit like London?"

"As I knew it, yes. However, that was a great many years ago, so undoubtedly it will seem a bit odd to you. Of course," he continued, "there are also other pirates there, so you must take great care once we reach the port." _Not that I intend to let you out of my sight,_ he thought to himself.

A few moments later, Smee knocked on the cabin door. "We've docked Capt'n," he said. "Oh, and I left 'er clothes in your room before."

"Excellent," Hook replied. "Tell the men they may leave the ship at their leisure."

Smee nodded and exited the room. Katherine looked at Hook questioningly.

"All the men are going to leave? How will they know when to come back? And won't anyone try to rob the ship with no one aboard?" Katherine found it very strange that Hook thought nothing of leaving the _Jolly Roger_ unattended.

"Yes Miss Black, all the men are allowed to leave the ship. They will know when to return once the star reappears in the sky. And to answer your last question, do you think anyone would dare to steal from me?" Hook gave her a wicked smile.

Katherine nodded. "An excellent point. I was only thinking that you said there were other pirates. Pirates are known for plundering aren't they?"

"Aye," Hook said. "That is true. But as is true for all things, there are boundaries even pirates do not cross. To steal from another man's ship is not wise. Among pirates it may seem fair game, but there are certain people most do not dare to cross."

"And you happen to be one of those people?" Katherine asked.

Hook smiled again, wickedness crossing his features. "My reputation is very well known here Miss Black, and I daresay there are not many who would like to test its validity."

"Indeed not," Katherine said.

"Then make ready, for we are to leave the ship as well. Both our clothes are dripping from our trip through the rain. Give me a moment." He crossed the cabin and went into the bedroom. A few minutes later, he came back out, dressed in a dry set of clothes. He was wearing another black ensemble and in his hands was a black cloak.

"Go," he said. "Mr. Smee discovered another set of clothes in the hold, and adjusted them for you."

Katherine nodded. She was glad to be out of her wet clothes. They were giving her a chill. She stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. Hook had put the clothes out on the bed. Katherine smirked to herself. The outfit was black, just as his was. She dressed, and slipped her boots back on. She noticed that he had also put a cloak on the bed. It looked just like Hook's, but she noticed that it had been shortened to accommodate her height. She pulled it over her shoulders and fastened it.

When she came back out, Hook was not in the room. She exited the cabin and went out onto the deck. She looked around and was amazed by what she saw. A whole new world had materialized. The weather had turned damp and cool, and there was a light mist floating about.

Hook was right; the city did look like London. From the ship, she could see people bustling around. The roads were paved with cobblestones, and the buildings were brick and stone. The sky was starting to dim and lamplights were being lit along the streets. She hadn't seen anything like it since she had left home. She smiled as she looked over the side of the ship at the dock and what lay beyond.

"It reminds you of home doesn't it?" Hook said coming to her side.

She nodded. "Very much so. It almost makes me miss home."

"Almost?"

She turned and faced him. "I would not trade being here for my old life at home. This ship is my home now."

Hook smiled at her. "Spoken like a true pirate," he said. "Are you ready?"

Katherine nodded. "I can't wait to see what this place is like. What's its name anyway?"

"Black Pearl Island," Hook replied. "Named for the black pearls that can be found in the waters surrounding it."

"Black Pearl Island," Katherine repeated. "So where are we going?"

"I have several things to do, ship's errands and the like. You are to stay with me, Miss Black. Do you understand? Do not wander away whilst my attention is elsewhere." Hook's tone was serious.

Katherine nodded. "I understand. Is it that dangerous here?"

"I do not want you to get lost here, as it is not familiar to you. And yes, it is dangerous in certain parts of this place. I trust you still have the dagger I gave to you?" he asked, his eyes searching over her.

Katherine nodded. "It's in my boot."

"Good. I do not think you'll need it, but precautions are always wise." He handed her another short blade. "Tuck this into your belt, out of sight."

She took it from him and did so. "Alright Captain. May we please go now?" She was eager to see the island, danger or not. It was someplace new.

Hook nodded. "Let's go."

The two exited the ship and stepped onto the dock. As they walked forward, Hook put on his cloak. It was now impossible to see the silver hook that gleamed on his right hand.

Katherine looked at him curiously but said nothing. Perhaps he does not want to be recognized easily, she thought to herself. Hook then pulled up his hood, and Katherine followed suit. She followed him to the dock and stayed close behind him as he led the way through the winding streets.

"How long do you usually stay here?" she asked. "Before the channel reopens, I mean."

"It is never less than a week," Hook answered. "It is usually about two; sometimes a bit less, sometimes more." He gestured for her to follow him to the end of an alley. This was the first stop.

The first stop he made was at a place that sold guns and other sorts of weapons. Hook stepped up to the shopkeeper and made an order without taking off his hood. He dropped a bag on the counter, one Katherine assumed to be full of some form of payment. The shopkeeper nodded. He opened the bag and counted out what was in it. He wrote the amount on a piece of paper and told Hook that he would have the items ready the next day.

They exited the shop. Katherine was a bit confused. "Captain?" she asked, as she followed him down another street.

"Yes?" He continued to walk.

"The man in the shop, he didn't ask your name. How would he know who those things were for?"

"When one does business with pirates, it becomes practice not to ask names. Some pirates do not take kindly to shopkeepers supplying rivals with guns and the like. It was for the man's own safety that he did not ask my name."

"But you paid. What if someone else goes tomorrow to try to pick up what you bought?" she asked.

"I gave him half. That is to ensure that he readies the order. For anyone else to go pick it up, they will have to have the other half of the money. If someone comes in with the wrong amount, the shopkeeper will know that it is the wrong person. When dealing with such people I always take great care to pay in very specific amounts. It lessens confusion." Hook opened the door to another shop. This one sold medicines.

"What can I do for you?" asked the man at the counter.

Hook pulled a sheet of paper out. "I'd like all of these, in bottles with very thick glass."

The man took the paper, and read the list over silently. He nodded. "I've got all of these. Will you be paying now or when you pick them up?"

"When I pick them up," Hook answered.

"Right then. Just initial here, and you can come pick them up tomorrow." The man pulled out a logbook. He wrote down the total of Hook's order, and how many items it was. He left a blank space.

Hook took the pen and signed his initials in the space. "Tomorrow then." The two went back out into the street. Katherine noticed that in both of the shops, Hook had been very careful to keep his face hidden, but more so his hand. He had carefully kept the hook hidden under the cloak. She wondered if this was about him needing to go about unrecognized, or about him being self conscious about the hook.

They walked on for what seemed like a long way. Hook seemed to be taking some sort of back way to wherever they were going. Katherine didn't mind the long walk. It gave her a chance to look around. The city did remind her of London, but perhaps not her London. It looked more like London from books that were written long ago. The clothing the people wore was very different.

Suddenly Hook stopped and turned around. Katherine nearly went right into him. She looked around at where they were. This was not a well lit area, and it seemed to be altogether less friendly.

"Miss Black, listen carefully to me. We are in one of the most dangerous parts of this place. I've another stop to make, at a tavern that is just up the street. Only pirates come to this place. When we go in, I will have to leave you and go to the back. Sit at the bar and do not speak to anyone, save the bartender if he speaks to you first. If the bartender asks you what you'll have, order a drink. It is vital that you blend in. Do you understand?"

Katherine nodded. "I think so. Will you be long in the back?"

Hook shook his head. "I do not think I will be more than ten minutes. Here," he said handing her a handful of coins. "Let's go."

Katherine followed him up the street and saw the tavern. It was called the Deadman's Treasure. An odd name, she thought to herself. She followed Hook inside. The place wasn't very well lit. There was a fireplace along the far wall, which was the major source of light in the room. There were quite a few pirates inside. Some were thoroughly drunk, passed out in corners, while others were only starting to drink.

Hook led her over to the bar, and Katherine sat on a stool. She noticed that Hook kept his hood up and did the same. He left her and walked toward the back. She soon lost sight of him in the crowd.

She looked around. There were a few pirates sitting at the bar, but most were in groups at tables. There was one directly to her left. The seat to her right was empty, but the other two on the right were occupied by two men that were arguing over who had killed more people.

The bartender came over to her. "What'll you have?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. She certainly didn't want to drink but Hook had asked her to blend in. "Scotch," she answered.

"Any kind?" he asked. He was looking at her a bit strangely.

"Whatever you have will be fine."

He nodded and poured her a glass. Katherine quickly paid him and took the glass. The man was still looking at her strangely.

"Something wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Not at all," the man said. "Just a little strange to see a lady drinking scotch."

"How do you know I'm a lady?"

"Yer voice gives you away," he answered with a laugh. "I never heard a man speak with such a voice."

Katherine smiled beneath the hood. "Pirate women don't drink?" she asked.

"Never had one order a scotch before. Most of em like rum."

This made Katherine laugh. "I guess I'm not the average pirate woman."

"You don't seem like no kind of pirate," he said. "But I'm not one to judge. What you do ain't none of my business. Enjoy yer scotch." He left the bar and went over to a table of three men that were calling to him.

Katherine lifted the glass and took a sip. It wasn't quite as nice as Hook's, but it was fine all the same. She didn't plan on drinking all of it anyway.

"How's yer drink lass?" asked the man sitting next to her.

Katherine turned her head slightly. "Fine," she said, keeping her answer very short. She remembered that Hook had told her not to talk to anyone but the bartender.

"Any reason you keepin' yer hood up like some kinda ghost?" he asked.

Katherine shook her head and said nothing. "Listen girlie, when the captain of a ship asks you a question, ye'd do well to answer it."

She picked up her glass and took another sip. She couldn't answer with the glass to her lips. The man moved suddenly and pulled her hood down. Katherine jumped and stood up.

"Well what 'ave we here?" the man asked, looking at her. "How did a pretty lady like you end up in here?"

"I'm waiting for someone," she answered warily. She could feel the eyes of other men in the tavern turning to see what was going on at the bar.

"Well how about you ditch 'em and come with me?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

Katherine took a step back. "I'd rather not."

A pair of men sitting at a table nearest to them stood up. "You think yer too good for Captain Paine?" asked one.

Katherine was getting more and more nervous by the second. She looked around. Where was Hook? Things were going downhill fast, and he hadn't told her what to do if something like this were to happen. Other pirates had stopped their conversations and were looking at what was going on. The room had fallen quiet. They looked very interested. Some were smiling in a way that made Katherine want to run.

"I don't want any trouble," she said.

"That's too bad girlie. You've got it now." The first man, Paine, grabbed her wrist. Instinctively Katherine reached for the knife at her belt, but he grabbed her other hand too.

She fought to free her hands but could not break his grip. "Let go of me!"

The trio laughed. "Or what?" Paine asked mockingly.

"Or I'll run you through," came an icy voice from behind him.

Paine released Katherine's hands and turned. Katherine knew at once who it was beneath the hooded cloak, but the men seemed to have no idea. She quickly moved to stand behind the tall cloaked figure.

"Listen 'ere," Paine said, "I would shut my mouth if I were you. I'll kill you as soon as look at ya."

"Is that right?" came a silky voice. "The last man who made that threat ended up with a slit throat. Perhaps you'd care to retract that statement?"

"Gonna slit my throat? What kind of coward makes threats without showin' his face? Come on! Take off that hood, and we'll see who'll be slittin' who's throat!" Paine drew out a knife and raised it. He slashed the blade downward toward the person's side. His jaw dropped in shock when the knife was caught by the curved blade of a hook.

"It can't be…" he said, pulling the knife away.

Hook pulled down his hood and a blood chilling smile crossed his lips. "Good evening gentlemen," he said, looking around at the shocked faces of the men in the tavern. He turned back to Paine. "Now I believe you were saying something about killing me?" Hook asked, his voice cold as ice. He took a step forward.

Paine swallowed hard. "N...n….no," he stammered, taking a step back.

"Come now," Hook said silkily, "I thought you were about to slit my throat." His irises were ringed in red.

The man looked positively terrified. He took a few more steps back. His two men looked stunned by what was happening. They retreated across the room, leaving their captain to stand with Hook alone.

"I believe you owe her an apology," Hook said gesturing to Katherine.

Paine jumped. "Of course! So sorry I bothered you miss. Never again!"

"Indeed," Katherine said.

Hook turned to the other men in the tavern. "Would anyone else like to make any comment? Perhaps threaten to kill me? Slit my throat?" he asked.

There was a dead silence in response to these questions. "I thought not." Hook turned to Katherine. "Miss Black, I believe you have a drink to finish."

Katherine went over to the bar with him and sat down. Hook sat down beside her. Paine and his two men quickly left the tavern. The rest of the room quickly busied themselves with their cups and glasses. None even dared to steal a glance in Hook's direction. They all resumed their conversations, and the noise level in the room went back to normal.

"Thank you," Katherine said quietly.

"No thanks are necessary Miss Black," he said. "Put it out of your mind." The red had vanished from his eyes and his voice had gone back to its normal tone. He looked at Katherine's glass on the counter. "I see that you've developed a taste for scotch," he said.

She could see he was trying to change the subject away from what had just happened. She gave him a smile. "Something I learned from you."

"How is it?" he asked.

"Not as good as what was on the ship," she said shrugging. She held out the glass to him. He took it from her and took a sip.

"You're quite right," he said shaking his head. He put the glass down. "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded. "If you are."

"Come then. I have one more stop to make." He stood up from the bar and Katherine followed him outside. It was dark now, and Katherine made sure to stay very close behind him. She didn't want to become separated from him in such a place.

.

.

**Author's Note:** So I'm back from the beyond again. Hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers. No excuses for being gone, I guess I just lost my direction with the story for a while. Happy belated new year everybody! Don't forget to review! =)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hook led the way to a much brighter part of town, and stopped outside a tailor shop. They went in, and Hook was greeted warmly by the man at the counter.

"My God!" he said with a smile. "James, it's been far too long."

Hook smiled in return. "Indeed it has."

The man came out from behind the counter and pulled him into an embrace, which Hook returned. Katherine couldn't help but smile to herself. It was very strange for her to see Hook being so friendly to another person.

She took in the man's appearance. He was tall, nearly as tall as Hook, with a slender frame. He had dark hair and hazel eyes. He was well put together, his clothes perfect. It was very obvious from his appearance that he was someone that knew a lot about making clothes.

The man pulled back from Hook. "Ah but I'm being rude. You have someone with you," he said looking at Katherine.

"I'd like you to meet Miss Katherine Black," Hook said. "Miss Black, this is Mr. Edward Marnier."

Katherine smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure Miss Black."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Marnier."

"Edward, please. No one calls me Mr. Marnier except my accountant," he said with a laugh.

"Edward then," Katherine said with another smile. She looked around the shop. "You have a wonderful shop," she said.

"Thank you," he said. He studied her for a moment. "You'll forgive me for prying, I trust. How is it you know James? I've never met a woman that could put up with him," he said with a laugh and a smile in Hook's direction.

"Miss Black is a member of my crew, Edward," Hook said shaking his head.

Edward nodded. "Ah, that explains her attire. My dear, you must let me make a dress for you."

Katherine smiled. "Thank you, but I have several on the ship. I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble. That's very kind of you though."

He laughed. "One thing you must know about me dear girl, is that I am nearly as stubborn as your Captain. I will make you a dress. You don't object James?"

Hook shrugged. "That is entirely up to you Edward. I do not object."

"Well then? Will you allow me to make you a dress?" he asked Katherine.

"If you would like to, then I will be very happy to accept it," she said.

"Good, good. Now then," he said turning back to Hook, "I suppose this is more than a mere social call?"

Hook smiled. "Very perceptive."

"Then come. I'll measure you and we'll make your clothes as usual. We have much to talk about anyway." He turned to Katherine. "Feel free to browse among the clothes. Find something you like; it'll give me a better idea of what to make for you," he said with a smile.

Katherine nodded, and the two men went into the next room. Katherine moved around the shop looking at all the clothes. There were many dresses, in different styles and cuts. There was a rainbow of colors for her to look at as well. She could hear the men talking in the other room. She heard Edward laugh, and a moment later he came out.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask for your assistance," he said. "My apprentice has left for the day and I need someone's help in holding my pins and scissors and the like. I'm afraid I just stuck your Captain with a pin."

Katherine repressed a laugh. "Of course," she said.

She followed him into the back room. Hook was standing in front of a mirror. "I've recruited an assistant," Edward said with a smile. "Before I run you through with another pin."

"Indeed," Hook said. "It is better, before I run you through with something else."

Katherine's eyes went to Hook, but his expression was playful. He was joking. Edward laughed. "I've heard that many times before, and yet you never seem to carry through on it. But let me get on with it."

He handed Katherine a box of pins. He was adjusting a deep blue colored coat. He snipped off a bit of extra thread and stepped back. "Hmm, I think I'll have to shorten the sleeves a bit." He had the Captain hold out his hands, and Katherine handed him pins. He pinned the sleeves and studied Hook.

"I think I'll have to fix the front and the bottom too," Edward said shaking his head. "There's too much fabric. I have to get some more thread for this. I haven't any more in this particular shade. Miss Black, might you pin it up for me while I go for the thread?"

"If you'll start for me," Katherine said. "I wouldn't know where to start with the pins."

"Here," Edward said taking a few pins and pinning the front. "Do you see why it must be adjusted?"

Katherine nodded. "There would be too much fabric between where it fastens. It wouldn't fit properly."

"Exactly. Now if you'll finish that for me, that would be very helpful. If you finish that, pin up the hem for me too. It'll save me a great deal of time. When I return I'll be able to cut and start to sew it. Thank you Miss Black." He looked at Hook. "James, I shall return shortly."

Hook nodded, and Edward left for the thread. Katherine began pinning the left side of the coat.

"Captain? How do you know Edward?"

"I've known Edward since we first discovered this island. That was a very long time ago. When we first met, he joined the crew. He was with us for many years before he asked to be brought back here."

"Oh," she said. "I was just wondering." She had to pin around the right lapel now. She picked up a few pins. "Please hold very still," she said. She leaned close and pinned it. She could feel Hook's eyes watching her. She was only inches away from him. She pulled back. "Well that's that. Now the other side." She started at the bottom and started working her way up again.

"Does Edward often ask to make dresses for people? It was very kind of him to offer," she said.

"That is the way he is. He was always a generous man."

"You two seem to get along well," Katherine noted.

Hook nodded. "We know each other very well. It was good that you agreed to let him make something for you. He was not joking when he said he was stubborn. I've never met another man as hardheaded."

Katherine's lips quirked up in a mischievous smile. "It would seem that he thinks that you are more stubborn than he."

"Miss Black, you have been around me long enough to form your own judgment on that matter. Do you think me to be stubborn?"

Katherine titled her head in thought as she slid another pin into the fabric. "I think that you are very…particular. You must have things done in a certain way."

"Which is a softer way of saying that I am stubborn," he returned with a wry smile.

Katherine shrugged. "You said that Captain, not I. However, I cannot comment on who is more stubborn, as I have not known Edward very long. Though I have my thoughts already," she added.

"I daresay he'll have you on his side soon enough. He has a great deal of charm."

"As do you," Katherine returned unthinkingly.

"Have I?" he asked. His eyes sparkled with mischief, but Katherine was focused on the coat, and did not see it.

She nodded. It occurred to her then that she had inadvertently told him that she thought he was charming. She bit her lip and continued on with the pins. She was now just at chest level.

"You really oughtn't do that you know," Hook said, his voice chastising.

Katherine looked at him in confusion, taking her eyes off the coat. "Oughtn't what?" She thought he was talking about something she had pinned.

His eyes twinkled. "You shouldn't bite your lip."

"Oh. It's a habit, but I suppose you know that already."

"A nervous habit," he returned with a nod. "Are you nervous Miss Black?" His voice was level, but Katherine could easily sense the mischief behind the words.

"Not at all," she said. "Why would I be nervous?" she asked, with a touch of daring.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he replied, in the same tone. He shrugged, and Katherine accidently stuck him with a pin. He jumped slightly.

"Oh Captain! I'm sorry," she said pulling the pin out.

"Tsk tsk. My my Miss Black, trying to stab me for a little chastisement?"

"Of course not," she said defensively, until she realized he was only joking. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Quite alright. Though I daresay I should keep still whilst you hold those pins. I should not like to be full of holes."

"But if you were full of holes, I could pin you back together again," Katherine answered wryly.

Hook shook his head and smiled. "An interesting idea. But finish what you were doing."

She nodded and stuck the last few pins into the coat. "You can take it off now," she said. "You don't have to wear it while I put pins in the hem."

He slid it off and put it down on the table. Katherine laid it out and quickly pinned up the bottom. This part was easier. She didn't have to worry about sticking him. Hook stepped out into the other room and began looking through the clothes, leaving Katherine with the pins.

She had just finished when she heard the door of the shop open. Edward was back. She heard him exchange a few words with Hook, and then he came to see what she was doing.

"My," he said looking at her, "you're faster than my apprentice. Though I think sometimes that boy only has half a brain."

Katherine smiled. "Perhaps he isn't properly motivated," she said with a shrug.

Edward smiled back. "Maybe if he were pinning up a coat for James he would work more quickly."

This made Katherine laugh. "That seems likely. I'm afraid that I stuck him with a pin too though."

Edward shook his head. "No worse than I. He doesn't keep still properly," he said with a laugh. He looked over the coat. "You did quite well for someone that is not a tailor. I'll start to sew it now. Why don't you go look for a dress?"

"You're sure it's no trouble to you to make something for me?" she asked.

"Not at all. If you'd like, I could adjust one of the already made dresses for you. That is, if you see something you like."

"They're all lovely; I don't think that will be much trouble," she answered with a smile.

"Go then," he said. "I shall be out once I've sewn this."

Katherine nodded and went out to the other room. Hook turned when she came into the room.

"I suppose he's told you to find a dress?" he asked.

Katherine nodded. "He said he would tailor one for me if I wanted."

Just then the door of the shop opened and Smee walked in. Hook raised an eyebrow and went over to him.

"Is there a problem Mr. Smee?" he asked.

"I just need a word Capt'n," Smee answered.

The two stepped outside, leaving Katherine to look for a dress. She could see them through the shop window. Smee handed Hook an envelope and then walked off. Hook stepped back inside and opened it. He frowned very slightly and went into the back room. Katherine could hear him talking to Edward. A moment later, both stepped out, still in their conversation.

"Do not worry James, I have received one as well."

Hook nodded. "That man has very interesting timing I must say. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night," Edward answered. "You know how he is; he only throws these things late at night."

"Most peculiar," Hook said. "Needless to say, you shall have to conjure something for her to wear," he added, casting a look in Katherine's direction.

"Might I ask what you two are talking about?" Katherine asked.

Edward turned. "I'm sorry dear girl; we've left you out of the conversation. Your Captain has just received an invitation to Lord Ensfield's ball."

"Lord Ensfield?" Katherine asked curiously.

"One of the two lords that reside on this island," Edward explained. "You probably have not passed his estate, it is further inland. The other lord is Lord Carrington. He lives on the opposite side of the island, near Silver Cove."

"And Lord Ensfield is having a ball?" Katherine asked.

"It would seem so," Hook answered. "And it would appear that I am invited as a guest."

"I will be in attendance also," Edward said. "Though I daresay my presence will not be half as surprising as yours James."

Hook gave a wry smile at this. "I think not. However, as I was just telling you Edward, I shall have to leave it to you to find something for Miss Black to wear."

"For me?" Katherine asked.

"Of course," Edward chimed in. "You are coming with us. Now come, let's look through these dresses."

Katherine had no chance to comment, but was pulled over to a rack where there were many dresses hanging. Hook sat down on a chair, repressing a laugh at Edward's enthusiasm.

"What think you of this?" Edward asked, pulling out a pale lavender dress.

"The dress is pretty, but I am not so fond of the color," Katherine said with a shrug.

He held it close to her. "Hmmm, you're right. It's a bit too pale for you." He pulled out the next one. "What of this?"

This time Hook shook his head. "I think that grey is wholly inappropriate for a ball."

"You're probably right," Edward said. "Pity though, that type would have looked lovely on her." He looked down the rack and moved over to the next one. "Why don't I just give you some different dresses to try on? Then I can see what looks good on you, and adjust accordingly. Would that be alright?"

Katherine nodded. "That's alright with me."

"Good. Go into the back room and I'll bring you some dresses. You can try them on in there and then come out once you've got it on. Then we shall make a judgment."

Katherine went into the back room, and Edward pulled out half a dozen dresses from the rack. He gave them to her, and then came over and sat beside Hook.

A few minutes passed, and Katherine came out wearing a dress that was a light, minty green color. She didn't mind it, but the dress was much too big. Even having pulled in the laces in the front, it was still falling down.

Both men shook their heads. "Well it's much too big," Edward said. "Though I can easily rectify that. But perhaps you ought to try on another."

Katherine nodded and went back to put on another one. The next one was cream colored. This one fit better. She went back out.

"Hmmm. I'm uncertain. What do you say James?" Edward asked turning to Hook.

"It does not suit her. At least _I _do not think so," he said with a shrug.

Katherine tried on four more dresses, each with similar responses. Each time, there would be something wrong with it. She put her own clothing back on and came back out, a little put out.

"Do not worry dear girl," Edward said. "I have many more in the basement. I'll go hunt around down there. In the meantime, why don't you try some of the dresses on that rack there," he said pointing. "James will have to lace you up. Those all lace in the back."

He moved toward the door that led to the basement when he stopped. "It just occurred to me, you might need a corset to wear them properly. There are some in the back. I shall return in a bit." He opened a door and went down into the basement.

Hook rose from his seat and went over to Katherine. "I see that I have gone from captain to dressing assistant," he said, his voice humorous. He gestured for her to pull out a dress. She did so, and then followed him to the back room.

Katherine noticed a screen in the corner of the room. She would use this to dress behind. She knew that the Captain had already seen her only half dressed, but she had been hurt then. That was quite different than dressing in front of him.

She located the corset Edward had been talking about and took it and a chemise behind the screen. She pulled off her clothes and put on the chemise. She put on the corset over it, and stepped back out. She knew that she would need help with this. It was almost impossible to lace up one's own corset.

Hook gave her a mock chastising expression. "No dress? Tsk tsk."

Katherine gave him a look. "I cannot do this myself. Edward did ask you to lace me up."

He stepped behind her and took the laces. "I believe he was referring to the dress' laces. However, I shall be happy to oblige." He laced it, and then held the strings. "Tell me if I pull too much," he said. He pulled the strings in. Katherine's posture straightened and her waist cinched inward. Hook tied the lace and stepped back.

"Is that alright?" he asked. "Can you take a deep breath?"

Katherine did so and then nodded. "I won't ask how you know so much about a woman's corset," she said looking at him.

He smiled wickedly in response. "I shall leave you to wonder about that. But put your dress on, and I shall lace that up as well."

Katherine moved over to the mirror. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up. She put her hands through the sleeves and held the front up as he laced the back.

He looked over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror. She was smiling.

"What do you think?" she asked turning around to face him.

"You look lovely," said Edward, walking into the room. He was holding two dresses. "I think that might be the one."

The Captain nodded. "You do look lovely Miss Black. But you ought to try on the others regardless."

"I will," she said. "No sense in Edward bringing them up for nothing."

Edward smiled. "Perhaps we can make these a surprise to your Captain. We shall not let him see your final choice until tomorrow."

"I shall wait outside whilst you two go through these then," Hook said.

Edward laughed as Hook retreated to the other room. He helped Katherine out of her dress and into another. This was not it, they both decided. It was the final dress that they both instantly agreed upon.

"Tomorrow you shall come here and dress. My maid will be here as well. She will help you with your hair and the like. Then you shall be the belle of this ball," Edward said.

Katherine smiled. "You're very kind."

He smiled back. "I shall see you tomorrow. I have a good deal of work to do tonight. I shall make a few repairs on your dress, and some James' clothes as well. Tell James I will see him tomorrow, and that I expect him to be here by eight."

She nodded and he went over to the table and began to adjust her new dress. Katherine went out of the room over to Hook.

"I take it you have settled upon a dress?"

She nodded. "He's adjusting it and your clothes as well. He said to tell you to be here by eight tomorrow."

"Then we'd best leave him to his work. Come Miss Black, we'll have dinner at the inn across from where the ship is."

The two left the shop and headed over to the inn. The inn was right where the ship was. They were seated quickly. The man at the front went pale upon seeing Hook, and instantly showed them to a table. This behavior was mimicked by their server. He seemed more than a bit on edge when he took sight of Hook's missing hand and what was in its place. He hurried away as soon as they had ordered their dinner.

"Nervous sort," Hook said with a touch of sarcasm.

"You seem to have that effect on a lot of people," Katherine said looking after the server with amusement.

"Not all," he said.

"No, not all. Edward is a good example. I must admit Captain, it was very strange for me to see you acting so…amiable."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"I mean that it is a bit out of character."

"Perhaps you do not know me well enough," he returned. "Or perhaps there is more to me than the character that your dear grandmother depicted." Katherine could not help but notice a slight edge to his words. His mood had changed rapidly.

Just then the server returned with their food and drink. He placed it down and quickly left again. The two ate their dinner in silence. The server returned with the bill, set it down, and left quickly once more. Hook placed money on the table, and the two headed out of the inn.

They walked up to the gangway that led up to the deck of the ship. They got onto the ship, and Hook looked over the railing at the inn and shook his head. "People are rather quick with their judgments," he said, with an almost unintelligible trace of bitterness.

"Perhaps wrongfully so," Katherine said softly, following him into the cabin.

"Perhaps not," he said. "Perhaps you are right about the nature of my character." He poured himself a glass of scotch, and sat down at the table.

"I did not mean it that way," she said shaking her head.

"But you were right in what you said. Obviously I am not the amiable sort."

She sat down on his right. "When I said that it was strange for me to see, I did not mean for you to take offense. I meant that it caught me by surprise. I've never seen you act that way, or have anyone act like that toward you."

He looked at her, his gaze piercing. "What sort of person do I strike you as Miss Black?"

"My grandmother's description of you was accurate," she said. Hook opened his mouth to say something but Katherine held up her hand.

"It was accurate, but it was not complete. You are a pirate, undoubtedly. You can be cold and ruthless, and even cruel. Those are things that could be expected of any pirate captain. But those things are not what drive you. There's a great deal more to you than that. I think anyone that got to know you would see otherwise." Hook said nothing to this, but took a sip of his drink.

"I think I'll be going to bed," she said. "It's rather late." She rose from the table. "Goodnight Captain."

He nodded. "Goodnight." Katherine passed into the bedroom and changed her clothes. She lay in bed thinking. He was in a strange mood, she thought to herself. Though she could hardly blame him. The way those men had acted around him would be enough to put anyone off. It occurred to her how very disconcerting it must be to have people judge you like that without having ever known you.

But she had never seen him that way before. Normally Hook reveled in the fear and respect others showed him, but that was the crew. It was different when it was other people. There was some part of him that it bothered. She guessed that his change in mood was probably because there was such a radical difference in the way Edward had acted toward him as compared to how other people treated him. She wondered if this was why he had cloaked and hooded himself when they had been out before.

She sighed, and hoped that his mood would change. A few minutes later she fell into a deep sleep. Hook in the meanwhile was still sitting at the table drinking his scotch. He was thinking about what Katherine had said.

She had admitted that he was cold, cruel, and ruthless. This did not surprise him very much. She had seen him get very angry. He laughed inwardly, darkly thinking that she had come to that conclusion without ever having seen the very worst side of him. Very few people who had witnessed that were still living.

And yet, said another part of his mind, she had also said that there was much more to him than just that. He knew that his mood had put her off ease, and he hadn't meant for any of his annoyance to reveal itself to her. But he hated when people passed judgments about who and what he was without knowing him. He knew that she hadn't meant anything by what she said. His annoyance was directed at the men at the inn. It was just unfortunate that it had manifested itself to her.

He downed his glass in one shot, and stood up. He needed to sleep. He was sure he would feel like himself in the morning. He quietly went into the bedroom and noticed she had left a candle burning on the dresser. He took off his boots and coat. He went over and picked up the candle, setting it down on by his side of the bed.

He glanced at her. She was soundly asleep, her face calm and peaceful. He shook his head and blew out the light.

Katherine woke the next morning to find herself alone in the room. She wondered if he had slept in the other room, but noticed the candle she had left had been moved. She looked around curiously. Maybe he was outside?

She got up and went into the bathroom. She washed up and changed out of her nightdress.

She walked out of the bedroom. Hook was not in the adjoining room either. Katherine then noticed a letter sitting on his desk. She picked it up.

_Miss Black, I have gone to ensure the delivery of the purchases made yesterday. I also have several other tasks to tend to. Should you wish to do so, you may leave the ship at your leisure. I will return to the ship by sunset, and ask that you do the same. Under no circumstance are you to go to the part of town where the Deadman's Treasure is located. _

Next to the letter was some money. Katherine picked it up. So, she would be on her own until sunset. That was fine with her. It would give her a chance to wander around, and see the city for herself.

She passed back into the bedroom, and decided not to wear her pirate's clothes. Instead she pulled out one of her dresses and put that on instead. This was a grayish blue dress, and she had not worn it before. After seeing how Hook had been treated the night before, she figured that for a day walking around the city, it would be better not to look like a pirate.

She glanced out the cabin window and saw that it was cloudy outside. She pulled her cloak on and tucked the money away. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked like a respectable young woman, no trace of a pirate. She left the shop and went off to explore.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Hope you like & thanks for the reviews! No promises on posting soon, but I'll try my best. =) Anyway, don't forget to leave a review! =)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Katherine headed off the ship and wandered down the streets. There were many shops here for her to browse in. She went into the shop nearest her. This one sold books, stationary, and writing utensils.

She looked around smiling. The shop had floor to ceiling bookshelves. Toward the front there was a long table that had pens, quills, ink wells and bottles of ink. She gravitated toward the bookshelves and started looking around. The shopkeeper was not in the room. She saw an open door and figured that he must have gone into the back of the shop for something.

There were a lot of classics on these shelves. She moved to the section that had Shakespeare. She recalled that Hook already had a copy of Macbeth, but did not have copies of some of the other works she liked. She pulled out a copy of Hamlet, and a copy of Romeo and Juliet. She moved over to a section on poetry, and pulled out a volume that was a collection of the works of many different poets. These three would do very well.

Looking around, she could have bought every book there. But Hook had many books on the ship which she had not read. Two of her favorites and one new volume was enough. She set the three books down on the counter and waited for the shopkeeper to return.

While she waited she moved over to the table. She picked up a pen and tested it on a piece of paper. It moved across the paper smoothly. She did this with a few others, including some feather pens. She decided she liked the first one best, and decided she would get it for the Captain. He was always writing in his logbook, and a pen like this would keep him from spilling ink.

The pen came in a small wooden box with different nibs. Each nib changed the way the pen wrote. She picked up a box and went over to the counter. She decided to ring the bell there, since the shopkeeper had not come back. As soon as she rang it, an older gentleman came out of the back room.

"My apologies," he said. "I was far in the back, and did not hear you come in."

"That's quite alright," Katherine said. "I just wanted to pay for these."

He nodded and looked over the books. Katherine paid him, and he wrapped them up for her.

"Would you like these delivered somewhere my dear?" he asked. "It would be most inconvenient to have to carry these around."

"Do you make deliveries to ships?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. With all the ships that make port here, many people ask us to do so. What ship would you like them taken to?" he asked.

"The _Jolly Roger_," she answered. "It's at the dock closest to here."

"The pirate ship?" he asked in surprise, a little taken aback.

Katherine nodded. "Yes."

"I am not certain I would want to send my delivery boy there," he said. "I've heard some very frightening things about the captain of that ship."

"I know the captain well," she said shaking her head. "He has a great appreciation for books. Your delivery boy has nothing to fear. No harm would come to him."

The man looked a little apprehensive, but nodded. "I shall have him deliver your books. I hold you to your word that no harm will come to him."

"Nothing will happen to him. All he need do is leave the books in the captain's quarters on the desk. Nothing more."

The shopkeeper nodded. "As you like. I shall send him out as soon as he returns from another delivery."

"Thank you," Katherine said, and left the shop. She shook her head as she walked out. Hook was right. People were very quick with their judgments about him. She knew he had a reputation, but this was getting a bit ridiculous.

She walked around through various other shops for quite a while before she started to feel very hungry. She doubled back toward the dock.

She stopped at the inn to have something to eat. The man in the front was very friendly to her. He seated her at a table by the window. Her server was also very friendly. He struck up a conversation with her, asking her if this was her first time on the island. He recommended that she go to a shop several streets away. He said they sold many curious things, many that were said to be magical.

Once she had finished her lunch, she decided that this would be her next stop. She found the place quite easily, but on her first glance thought it to be closed. It was only on closer inspection that she realized that the shop was actually open.

The shutters were closed, and when she went in, the place was lit by candlelight. Despite the strange appearance of the shop, the server had been right. There were a lot of very interesting and unique things here.

There were bottles and vials everywhere. There were powders in little tins. There were also scarves and clothes that looked that they had come from the east. In a glass case lay jewelry and brooches. There were two shelves of books on the far wall. She also saw rugs, vases, lamps, and other things that one would put in their home.

She was browsing around when she was greeted by the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper was a woman, possibly in her forties. She was thin, with dark hair and strong features. She was wearing the clothes of a Romany woman.

"Welcome to my shop," she greeted in an accent that Katherine couldn't place. "My name is Afina. What are you searching for? A good luck charm? A love potion perhaps?"

Katherine smiled and shook her head. "I'm not certain what I'm looking for. I just came in to look."

The woman nodded. "I'm sure that you will find something that interests you. Tell me, where do you come from?"

"I came here from a place called Neverland," Katherine answered.

"Neverland?" Afina asked. "The home of the boy called Peter Pan, and of the Dark Captain."

"That's right," Katherine said with a touch of surprise. "I didn't think other people knew about Peter."

"I know many things that others do not."

"By the way, why do you call him the Dark Captain? He does have a name."

"I know this child. I have heard many things about the man called James Hook. But it remains that he is the Dark Captain. There is a darkness about him."

"He has good reason to be so," Katherine mumbled to herself.

"I did not say otherwise child." Katherine looked at her in surprise. "I know well of the fate that has befallen him."

"And is there a way out of this fate?"

"When one lives in a place ruled by magic, anything is possible," Afina answered. "It is merely a matter of tapping into the right form of it."

Katherine nodded thoughtfully. She wondered if the woman was right. She looked away and her eyes caught sight of a brilliant silver vial. The vial itself was not silver; it was the liquid inside. It was shimmering, almost glowing.

"What is that?" she asked.

"One of my strongest love potions," Afina answered with a smile. "When taken yourself, it brings love to you. When given to another, it causes that person to fall in love with you."

"Interesting," Katherine said. "Does it work?"

Afina laughed. "I would not be selling it if it didn't." She reached up and took down a basin. "Let me show you something."

She set the basin down on the counter, and poured a pitcher full of water into it. She then took down a tiny green vial and poured the contents into the water. The water turned green for a moment, but then cleared immediately.

"What is that?" Katherine asked.

"This is what I use before I will sell anyone that potion. Let us say that you have come to me seeking to buy the love potion. You tell me that you want to use it because you are hopelessly in love with someone, whose affection you have not received. It sounds innocent enough, does it not?"

Katherine nodded. "It sounds alright."

"But then let us say that I sell you the potion. But instead of using it as you had told me, you use it to exact revenge on someone else. This I cannot have."

"That would be terrible."

Afina nodded. "Yes, and it has happened before. So I use this," she said gesturing to the basin. "It allows me to see a person's intent. If the water turns red, it means that the person seeks to use the potion for harm. If it remains clear, it means that they are honest in their intent."

"How does it work?" Katherine asked.

"All you need do is dip your hands in the water. This solution also has other uses. It can also help a person come to realize things. Dip your hands in," she said. "I will show you."

Katherine looked at her skeptically but shrugged and did so anyway. The water remained clear for a moment, but then turned cloudy. Katherine looked at it in surprise.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That means that there is something that you are refusing to acknowledge. Like the water, your mind is clouded by something. There is something that you do not see."

Katherine removed her hands from the basin. She looked at the water thoughtfully. What was she refusing to see, she wondered.

"I don't suppose you can tell me what the something is?" she asked.

Afina shook her head. "Not with the potion. If you like, I can read for you."

"Read?"

"With cards," Afina explained. "It may help in finding you an answer."

Katherine shrugged and Afina pulled out a deck of cards. She gestured for Katherine to cut the deck, and then choose cards. Each card that she chose Afina placed on the counter in a certain spot. When Katherine was done, Afina flipped over the first card.

She looked at it thoughtfully. "The Moon," she said.

"Which means?"

"It indicates a lack of clarity," Afina said. "Which is quite true. Now we must continue to read to find the source of this lack of clarity." She flipped the next card over. "The Emperor. This symbolizes a desire for control over a situation. This card indicates that you must learn to relinquish control, or that sometimes it is better to simply let things take their course."

Katherine thought this over but said nothing. She was puzzled. Afina flipped over the third card. "This card is the Hanged Man." Katherine looked at her with a touch of concern.

"Do not misunderstand child. This card indicates that you must let go. Similarly to The Emperor, this card indicates that you must surrender yourself and give in to what it is you seek."

"But I don't know what that is," Katherine said shaking her head.

"We may find out yet," Afina said. "The next card should give me an idea of what the situation refers to." She turned the card over, and a half smile crossed her face. "The Lovers," she said.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"The Lovers. As indicated by its name, this refers to relationships. This does not necessarily refer to a romantic relationship, though that is most common. This card indicates a connection or an attraction. But here we come to the final card." She turned it over. "The Fool. This card means a significant change is coming, or that you need to take risks in a matter. The Fool searches for experience in a matter in which he is innocent."

"So what does it all mean?" Katherine asked, trying to take in everything that Afina had told her.

"Yours is a very interesting reading. You lack clarity and experience in a certain area, as indicated by the appearances of The Moon and The Fool. The appearance of The Lovers indicates that your clouded mind stems from a relationship that you do not understand, or one that you are not willing to accept or pursue. The cards of The Emperor and The Hanged Man provide the solution to your problem. They indicate that you must let things take their course and let go."

She paused for a moment, looking at the spread of cards. "Incidentally," she added, "The Emperor card is often a representation of a strong male figure, one that exudes power and authority to you. This could also be a sign of who the cards are referring to. Does this make sense to you?"

Katherine's mind was swirling with all that she had said. She looked at the card of The Emperor. A strong, authoritative male figure? Instantly her mind jumped to Hook. She wondered if the reading was about her relationship to him. She certainly did lack clarity when it came to understanding him. So the solution was to let go? Interesting, she thought.

"I suppose in a way it does make sense. I shall try to take the advice of the cards," she said.

Afina nodded. "See where it leads you," she said. A clock in the room began to chime. Katherine hadn't realized how long she'd been there. It was getting close to sunset. She recalled Hook's note, and that he had asked her to return before sunset.

"I must go," she said. "It is nearly dark."

Afina nodded. "Maybe I will see you again soon."

Katherine smiled. "Maybe." She dropped some money in a bowl on the counter. Afina had given her a reading, and she felt obliged to leave her something. She walked out of the shop and headed back toward the ship. Lamplights were starting to be lit along the streets, and she began to walk faster. The sun was setting rapidly, and she wanted to be on board the ship before dark fell.

She reached the ship and quickly boarded it. She went to the cabin and found Hook sitting at his desk.

"Captain," she said, a little startled. She hadn't expected him to be back before her.

He looked up. "I believe that I asked you to return _before_ sunset."

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize the time," she said sitting opposite him at the desk. She noticed that he was reading over one of the books she had bought. She guessed the delivery boy had made it alright.

"Where were you? I trust that you did not stray toward that tavern?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I was walking around through the shops," she explained. "I was in that shop that sells all those curious potions and the like. I didn't realize it was getting dark."

"I see you went to the book shop," he said, indicating the book he had in front of him. "I wasn't aware you were fond of Shakespeare."

She smiled. "Not all of his works, just a few. Those just happen to be two of my favorites. You already have another."

"Macbeth?"

She nodded. "Which one were you reading?" she asked.

"Hamlet," he said, shutting the book. He rose from his side of the desk and came to hers. He placed the book down in front of her.

"I should have guessed," she said. "I wouldn't think you were reading Romeo and Juliet."

A smile crossed his lips and he looked at her with a trace of humor and mischief. Katherine reached for the book and he caught her hand.

"_O! she doth teach the torches to burn bright.  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear," _he quoted.

Katherine looked at him in genuine surprise. "That was wholly unexpected," she said.

He laughed. "You should not make assumptions about my reading preferences," he said.

"Apparently not," she said. "I suppose you've read Hamlet already then?"

He nodded. "Many times. I see you also purchased a volume of poetry."

"It looked promising."

"You shall have to wait to examine it; we must go to Edward's," he explained.

"I had nearly forgotten," Katherine said.

The two quickly left the ship and headed over to the tailor shop. When they went in, they were greeted by a slightly older woman. Katherine guessed this was Edward's maid.

"Evenin'," the woman greeted. "I'm Mary, Mr. Marnier's housekeeper. He's expectin' both of you." She turned to Hook. "He asked me to tell you that you can dress in the back room. The lady'll be coming upstairs with me."

Hook nodded assent, and gestured for Katherine to go with her. He passed into the back room. Mary turned her attention now to Katherine.

"Evenin' miss," she said with a smile. "I'm supposed to help you get ready for tonight. Follow me."

She led Katherine to a curtain, behind which was a door. Katherine showed a touch of surprise; she had assumed the drapery to be covering a window. She was led through the door, up a flight of stairs. On the second floor was a small apartment.

"Who lives here?" Katherine asked.

"Mr. Marnier usually keeps this place for his apprentice. His latest one don't live here though. Sometimes we use this space for people dressing up to go places. Come with me." Katherine followed her into a dressing room. Mary quickly helped her out of her clothes, and into a chemise and her corset. She laced Katherine up much tighter than Hook had.

"To the vanity miss," Mary said pointing. "I've got to fix your hair." She quickly combed out Katherine's hair and styled it up. The style was simple, but very elegant. She had pulled it up, but left tendrils out to softly frame Katherine's face. She then put on a bit of makeup. It was nothing much, just a bit of powder and some color to her lips.

Katherine rose and Mary then helped her into her dress. She slipped on a pair of shoes and then stepped over to a full length mirror. Katherine scarcely recognized herself. She wasn't used to seeing herself so done up.

The dress was exquisite. It was a very dark blue, a color that looked like the deepest depths of the ocean. The dress was off the shoulder and fitted through the top. The skirt was full, but not overly so. Katherine had fallen in love with it the moment Edward had shown it to her.

"You look lovely miss," Mary said with a smile.

Katherine thanked her and then went back downstairs. When she came through the curtain, Edward and the Captain were standing facing the shop window. Apparently they were looking out for the carriage that was supposed to take them to the estate. Her footsteps caused them both to turn around.

She smiled at them and looked them over. Hook was wearing black and blue, and Edward was wearing grey and green.

Edward walked over to her. "The dress looks lovely on you," he said. He turned to Hook. "What do you think James?"

Hook stepped over. "You look beautiful my dear," he said taking in her appearance.

At that moment a horse's hooves could be heard coming up the street. "I believe that's our carriage," Edward said. "Let us go." He led the way to the carriage. He went over to the driver to explain where they were going. Hook helped Katherine into the carriage and then got in himself. Edward followed and soon they were on their way.

Katherine looked out the carriage window. They were going away from the city. The road was getting more and more desolate. Soon she could see nothing but trees.

"Where is the estate?" she asked, looking out into the darkness.

"It is a little further. Do not worry, we are not lost," Edward said. "We should be there soon."

A few moments later they came to a side path that led off the road. The carriage turned down it, and seconds later they were pulling up in front of an enormous manor. There were many other carriages arriving. Lights were lit all along the front, and inside the house. Hook exited the carriage first, followed by Edward. Edward lifted Katherine out of the carriage. She looked up at the huge expanse of the house.

"Intimidating isn't it?" Edward asked her.

"It is quite large," she said nodding. "I shall have to be sure not to get lost from either of you."

.

.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a little fluffy I guess, but I had to set the stage for the ball. Well anyway, I'll have more up soon. Don't forget to review!

******Also, I got a request to do another sort of fic that's a little Q & A with the characters in my story. Basically you guys can ask the questions directly to me or to any of the characters in my story and you'll get an answer. If you guys are interested in me doing this, leave me a review and I'll start it up. =)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Edward led the way inside. They were greeted by a butler, who recognized Edward at once.

"Pleasure to see you, Mr. Marnier," he said. He turned and caught sight of Hook at Edward's side. He bowed his head. "Sir," he greeted. Hook nodded in response.

They made their way to the ballroom. Katherine looked around in wonder. The ballroom was enormous. It was done up in silver and gold, with draperies woven between the tall columns. There were floor to ceiling length doors and windows, which had been opened to let in the night's gentle breeze. There were many people around, drinking, eating, dancing, and talking together.

"We ought to go find Lord Ensfield," Edward said, "and thank him for the invitations."

No sooner had he made this comment than a gentleman walked up beside them.

"Mr. Marnier," greeted the man with a smile, "I'm very happy you were able to come," he said.

"I'm happy to be here," Edward returned. "I trust you remember my friend?" he said gesturing to Hook.

"Captain," the man greeted.

"Lord Ensfield," Hook greeted in return. "I hope you are well."

_So this was Lord Ensfield_, Katherine thought to herself. He was a slender man, around the same age as Edward and the Captain. He was fair skinned, with sandy chestnut hair and green eyes. He was well dressed, in an outfit Katherine was sure Edward had made for him.

"As always," he replied. "I am glad to see that the rumors spread regarding your death were wholly unfounded."

"Indeed," Hook said.

"I hope you both enjoy yourselves," he said to the two men. "But you have not introduced your lovely lady to me," he said, smiling now at Katherine.

"This is Miss Katherine Black," Edward said.

"Nice to meet you," Katherine said with a smile.

"And you my dear. I hope you enjoy yourself," he said. "I must greet my other guests," he said. With that, he smiled and walked off.

"He seems a very agreeable sort of person," Katherine noted.

"He is," Edward replied. "A bit strange, but very agreeable. You two will excuse me for a while. I must go and find Mrs. Harold. I have not seen her in many weeks, and I have heard that she is to be here tonight. I shall see you both later," he said and walked off.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Black?" Hook asked.

Katherine nodded. "Preferably something without liquor," she said.

Hook smiled. "I fear that may be hard to come by in a place such as this. However, we shall see." He led Katherine over to a table where they were serving various types of drinks. As Hook had assumed, they were all made with one form of liquor or another. He looked at them all quickly and then picked one up and handed it to her.

"This has the least," he said. "Drink it slowly if you do not wish to become ill."

Katherine nodded and took it from him. She took a sip and a slight frown crossed her face.

"You are not fond of liquor?" inquired a voice from behind her.

Katherine turned to find another gentleman standing there. She looked at him curiously. This man was also around the same age as Hook. He was nearly the same build, and exactly the same height. He had very light blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and was dressed in black with traces of silver.

"Not very much," Katherine answered. "It is a little bitter to me," she said. Off to her side, she noticed that Hook's posture had tensed slightly.

The man looked to her side and caught sight of Hook. "Good evening Captain," he greeted. Katherine couldn't help but notice the aristocratic arrogance in his voice.

Hook nodded his head in greeting. "Good evening Lord Carrington," he returned, his voice matching the tone of the other man.

"I was very surprised to hear that you were to be here tonight," he said to Hook. "The last news we had indicated your death at the hand of the boy." His tone was strange, almost mocking.

"Clearly," Hook said, "you should not believe everything you hear."

"It would appear that not even the jaws of a crocodile can subdue you, Captain." There was again the same derisive tone.

Hook blinked, and Katherine could have sworn she saw a tinge of redness to his gaze. But when he blinked again, it was gone.

"Indeed not," Hook returned, his voice icy.

"Tell me Captain," Lord Carrington said, "who is the lovely lady that stands at your side?"

"Her name is Katherine Black," Hook replied, his voice maintaining a slight edge.

"What an enchanting lady," Carrington said, his tone becoming genteel.

"Thank you Lord Carrington," Katherine returned. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said bowing to her. He took her hand and kissed it. "I hope we meet again Miss Black." He smiled at her, and then turned back to Hook. He gave a quick nod. "Captain," he said in a coolly arrogant tone. He turned and walked off.

Katherine looked at Hook. Even she could see that beneath the calm face he was wearing, he was seething. His eyes were a dead giveaway. Even though there was no redness to them, there was a definite look of anger.

"I take it you are not fond of Lord Carrington?" Katherine asked.

Hook blinked, forcing the anger out of his gaze. "Not very," he answered. "We have a bit of…history. However, this is neither the time nor place to address that."

Just then Edward walked back over to the two. "Miss Black, would you care to dance? I am in dire need of a lady to bring into the dance with me."

Katherine smiled. "Of course."

He took her hand and led her over to where there were many other couples dancing.

"I am trying terribly to get away from someone," he explained quickly. "Mrs. Harold has brought her niece, Miss Raleigh, with her and the girl will not leave me alone!"

Katherine laughed as he led her closer to the center of the ballroom.

"Mrs. Harold has just mentioned to me that she has received the charge of finding her niece a husband."

"And you think she has set her mind on you?"

Edward nodded. "I think so. The girl has been relentless in her pursuit of me."

"You think her aunt put her up to it?"

"I do not doubt it for a moment. Mrs. Harold has been trying to fix me up with someone for a long time. It comes as little surprise that she would set her niece after me."

Katherine shook her head and smiled. "Perhaps you ought to give the girl a chance. You only see things from your side. Did it not occur to you that she has little choice in the matter, and must do as her aunt tells her?"

"You have a point there," he answered thoughtfully. "I wish that woman would stop interfering in my affairs though," he said with a smile. "But let's dance."

The musicians were about to begin another dance. Edward led Katherine onto the floor. Each bowed to the other and the music began. The song was very cheery and light. Couples flew around the floor to the music. Katherine laughed as Edward spun her.

"You're a good dancer," she said with a smile as they twirled around the room.

"Not in the slightest," he said with a laugh. "This is quite possibly the only dance I can manage well. Any other would set me to tread on your feet."

She laughed. "You had me fooled. I wouldn't have known."

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not at all," she answered with a smile.

"This dance is about to end, and another to begin. I daresay you ought to switch partners. I do not know how to dance a proper waltz."

The music ended and all bowed to each other. The music stopped for a few moments. Just then a girl came over to the two.

"There you are Mr. Marnier," she said. She caught sight of Katherine. "Who is your lady friend?" she asked.

"Ah, Miss Antonia Raleigh, this is Miss Katherine Black."

The two nodded to each other. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Raleigh," Katherine said. "Edward was telling me about you."

"Was he?" asked Antonia. "He did not mention you to me," she said. She turned to Edward. "You might've have mentioned that you are here with a lady."

"Miss Black is under the invite of a friend of mine," Edward explained. "Though we did arrive together."

Antonia nodded. "I see. Perhaps you ought to get her something to drink. She looks a bit flushed from your dance."

Edward nodded and went to get Katherine a drink. Once alone, the two girls began to talk.

"Are you fond of Edward?" Katherine asked.

"He seems to be a kind man."

"Oh indeed he is. You are here with your aunt, I believe he said."

Antonia nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Harold is my aunt. She thought it would be good for me to attend. But you, who are you here with?"

"As Edward said, I arrived here with him and a friend of his."

"Are you married Miss Black?" Antonia asked curiously.

Katherine shook her head with a light smile. "I am not."

"But you arrived with two gentlemen," she said, "and no other lady."

"That is true. I suppose it does break with tradition a little. But they said that I must, so here I am." She shrugged slightly.

"Who is the other gentleman?"

Katherine's eyes scanned the room for Hook, to point him out, but in the crowds could not find him. "I presume you've heard of Captain Hook?" she asked.

Antonia's eyes widened ever so slightly. "The pirate?"

"Yes," Katherine answered with a small laugh. "Though you needn't look so frightful."

"I'm sorry, it's just I've heard so many things about him. But if he is here in the company of Mr. Marnier and a lady like you, then I suppose he cannot be all bad."

"Certainly not," Katherine said with another smile. "But let us see if perhaps we can convince Edward to dance with you."

Edward had just returned and handed both ladies something to drink. The music was about to start, and Katherine put out the idea of him dancing with Antonia. He mumbled something about not knowing how, and Antonia assured him that trying his best was more than enough. He finally acquiesced.

The music began, and Edward led Antonia out onto the floor. They began to dance around the ballroom with other couples. Katherine stood watching, a slight smile on her face.

"Would you care to dance?" asked a cool voice from behind her.

Katherine turned to find Lord Carrington. In her head Katherine knew that Hook would probably not like this, but Lord Carrington had been nothing but pleasant to her. It would be rude of her to refuse. She smiled. "Certainly."

He smiled in return and took her hand. He drew her onto the floor and they began moving in time to the music.

"Tell me Miss Black," he said, "how is it that a lady like you has come under the hand of James Hook?"

"It is a long story," Katherine answered truthfully. "You might say that I simply fell into the place."

"Indeed," he said thoughtfully. "Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Very much," she answered.

"Have you met Lord Ensfield?"

She nodded. "When we arrived," she explained. "He seems a very nice man."

"He is, very amiable indeed."

"He wasn't quite what I expected though."

"No?" he asked. "What were you expecting?"

"I'm not really sure. He isn't as I'd pictured from what I'd heard about him."

"And I?" he asked.

"Nor you," she said.

He moved with her around the room. Katherine noticed that other couples gave them a wide berth, and she wondered why.

"May I ask you something?" she said looking at him curiously.

He nodded for her to do so.

"How do you know the Captain?" she asked.

Carrington smiled, and Katherine saw a hint of darkness in it. "We have a bit of history," he answered.

_Exactly what Hook said,_ Katherine thought. "I only wondered, because you seemed to know him and of Neverland."

"I've been to Neverland, Miss Black. Though I would rather not comment on what transpired there. This is not the place for such a discussion. I would rather turn my attention to the ball."

Katherine nodded. "Of course." They continued to dance, and Katherine studied him. There was something about him, something familiar, but she could not think what.

"You look very puzzled," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, snapping herself out of her scrutiny. "You remind me of someone, but I cannot think who."

He smiled again. "Perhaps it will come to you." The music began to dwindle, indicating a change of dance, and a chance to change partners. "Would you like to rest?" he asked.

"For a moment," she answered.

He nodded and led her off the floor. He drew her over to one of the open doors and outside onto the terrace. Katherine sat down on a stone bench and looked out over the garden.

Carrington sat beside her and looked as if he were about to speak, when another man, dressed in a butler's uniform, came out. He quickly explained that there was a message, and Carrington excused himself from Katherine and followed him.

Katherine sat for a few moments and then ventured back inside. She saw Antonia at the far end of the room and went over to her.

"How was the dance?" Katherine asked with a hint of mischief.

Antonia sensed the teasing and smiled. "He is not half so bad a dancer as he claims to be," she said with a laugh. "Though he did step on my foot twice."

Katherine laughed. "He was probably nervous. Where is he anyway?"

"He went to get us both something to drink," she explained. A moment later, Edward came walking over toward them with Hook at his side.

He handed Antonia a glass. "There you are," he said. He turned back to Hook, continuing with what looked like a friendly disagreement. "Now James, you must."

"I'd rather not," Hook answered. "And besides, in the course of harassing me, you are neglecting your dance partner," he said gesturing to Antonia.

"You're incorrigible," Edward said shaking his head with a laugh. He quickly introduced Antonia to Hook, who greeted her with all his usual gentility and sophistication. Katherine, watching Antonia, picked up on the girl's surprise that this was the notorious pirate captain she had heard of.

"What are you two talking about?" Katherine inquired. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"Your Captain was commenting on my rather sloppy dance performance," Edward answered with a smile. "I told him that since he is better than I, he ought to demonstrate it to me properly. He refused."

"No amount of demonstration could save you Edward," Hook said, his tone humorous.

"But it would benefit me nonetheless," Edward returned. "Besides, I have already found you a dance partner."

"Have you?" Hook asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh indeed," Edward answered, taking Katherine's hand and placing it in Hook's left. "There now, you have your partner, and I see no reason for you not to. Unless Miss Black objects to dancing with such an incorrigibly stubborn man," he added with a smile.

Hook focused his gaze on Katherine. "Any objections Miss Black?"

She shot Edward a wry look for placing her with Hook and then refocused her gaze on the Captain. "None that I can think of presently," she answered.

"Then I suppose I am out of excuses," he said looking from Katherine to Edward. He led Katherine over to the dance floor, with Edward and Antonia behind.

"You know," Edward said, "I cannot recollect the last I saw you dance James."

Hook mumbled something under his breath and Edward laughed. He brought Katherine to the center of the floor, and the music started. This dance was a variation on a waltz. Each bowed to the other, and then Hook took her hand.

Katherine was amazed at how good of a dancer the Captain was, but at the same time was not very surprised by it. Hook moved with a fluid, elegant grace, even when he was simply walking. They glided around the room effortlessly.

She looked at him and a trace of a smile crossed her face.

"Something amusing my dear?" he asked silkily.

"I was only thinking that with the amount of resistance you gave, I had half expected you to dance terribly."

He smiled wryly. "Dancing is not one of my favorite pastimes. That was my main objection, the other being my lack of a partner. However, Edward seemed to solve that problem rather quickly, did he not?"

"Very quickly indeed," she said with a slight shake of the head. "I was rather surprised when he grabbed my hand."

Hook said nothing to this but smiled. The music began to slow, indicating a change in the pace of the waltz. Hook drew her closer to him, keeping one of her hands in his left. The hooked hand encircled her waist, with Katherine's remaining hand resting on his arm.

She was surprised that she wasn't uncomfortable dancing with him. Normally being this close would have made her tense, but this time it was leaving her with a feeling that she couldn't place. She wondered if it was because they were in a room full of people, or if it was simply that she was growing more accustomed to being around him. Her mind drifted back to Afina's words when she had been in the shop.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts. Apparently the Captain had just asked her a question.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What did you say?"

"I was merely commenting that your mind seems to be elsewhere," Hook replied with a half smile. "It seems I was correct. Is something troubling you my dear?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, I was just thinking about something that happened earlier today when I was out at the shops. I must have tuned you out."

"It would seem so," he returned. "Incidentally, that reminds me. There was another package that was delivered along with your books; however, I did not open it."

"You might have. It was for you," she said with a smile. Hook raised an eyebrow in question. "It's a pen," she explained. "I thought it might keep you from spilling ink."

"Thank you Miss Black," he said with the barest hint of surprise. "That was very thoughtful."

"You needn't thank me Captain," she answered with another smile. "It was your own money that paid for it."

Hook laughed. "I hadn't thought of that. However, the money I left was for you, my dear, to be spent as you would. Did you buy nothing but books for yourself?"

Katherine shook her head. "I wandered around quite a bit, but no, I did not. I spent quite a bit of time in that last shop though."

"The shop that sells potions?"

She nodded. "The woman was giving me a reading," she explained. "It was all very interesting."

"And what did the cards have in store for you?" he asked with a trace of mischief.

"She said my mind was clouded," Katherine answered shaking her head lightly.

"Is it?"

"It would seem so."

"On what matter my dear?"

Katherine shrugged slightly. "It wasn't terribly specific," she said. That wasn't the entire truth, she knew, but the music was slowing down again, indicating the end of the waltz.

"So, in addition to your mind being clouded, the source was cloudy as well? How very convenient," he said.

Each bowed to the other as the dance finished. Hook led her away from the dance floor, back toward Edward and Antonia.

When they reached them, both were smiling. "That was lovely," Antonia said.

"I'll admit James, you were right. No amount of demonstration could allow me to do that," Edward said with a laugh. He then turned to Katherine. "You'll forgive me for sending you off with him? James can be so insufferable at times," he said giving Hook a teasing look.

"You are certainly forgiven," Katherine said with a smile. "Though I'll not disagree with that last point," she added mischievously.

Hook gave Katherine a wry look. "I? Insufferable? What nonsense."

Edward laughed. "I must say, you two are a wonderful match as dance partners."

"Indeed," Antonia added. "You two moved with more grace than any other pair."

"Perhaps that is because we were talking and not thinking about the dance," Katherine said.

"Perhaps," Antonia said. "But both of you seem graceful regardless."

"Graceful implies lightness, airiness. I hardly think I would use the word graceful to describe James," Edward said jokingly.

"And what word might you use?" Hook asked dryly looking at his friend.

Edward shrugged. "Perhaps Miss Black can classify you, as it was she that was your partner."

Hook shifted his gaze to Katherine, who shot Edward a look for putting her on the spot. "A word other than insufferable?" she asked innocently.

Edward howled with laughter. "Now I see why she is a part of your crew James. She has such fire," he laughed.

"Perhaps that fire needs quelling," Hook said giving Katherine a wry look.

She smiled in response. "Forgive me Captain," she said lightly.

"So what word would you assign to him?" Edward asked with a smile in Hook's direction.

Katherine looked at Hook thoughtfully. "A trait that you possess perfectly…" she mused. "Hmmm…" After a few moments she found the word. "Elegance."

Hook raised an eyebrow slightly and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Elegance?"

"Yes, elegance. I cannot think of a more fitting word," she returned with a shrug.

"Thank you Miss Black, that is entirely more appealing than being called insufferable."

"I did not say you were not insufferable," Katherine said.

"Miss Black, need I remind you that you are returning to the ship with me? Alone?" he asked, darkening his tone slightly.

Katherine looked at him and realized he was only joking. "I'm not afraid," she said meeting his gaze evenly. Being in a ballroom full of people was giving her a bit of courage. She also knew that the Captain was speaking in jest.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "No?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No."

"It would seem you are losing your touch, James," Edward commented jokingly, having watched the discourse between the two.

Hook glanced at him questioningly, as if to ask how so.

"Well my friend, you are supposed to be strong, severe, a frightening pirate captain, but a lady not half your size has no fear of you."

Hook opened his mouth to comment, when an older woman came over to Edward and Antonia. It was Mrs. Harold. She bade the two of them to follow her over to another group of people for a moment, leaving Katherine alone with the Captain. Katherine wandered out onto the balcony, with Hook behind.

.

.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll have more coming up soon. Don't forget to review! I love hearing feedback from you all. Reviews give me that warm fuzzy feeling =)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Well Miss Black, it would seem you are alone with me once more. Perhaps you'd like to reconsider your statement?" His face still betrayed no emotion, but Katherine could see that he was still not being serious.

"I think not," she said looking at him, a wry smile forming on her lips. She turned her back to him and took a step away.

Hook caught her wrist and turned her back. "My dear, do you not know it is never wise to turn your back on me?"

She looked up at him. "It would seem not. However, you are failing in your attempt to frighten me Captain."

"You shall be my ruin," Hook said humorously, releasing her wrist. "A fine pirate indeed, one that cannot even frighten a lady."

Katherine laughed in response. "Perhaps I should try a bit harder?" he asked, letting his expression become wicked.

"Then you would truly be insufferable," she said mischievously.

"You did not think me so insufferable before," Hook returned.

"Didn't I?" she asked, her voice wry.

"I heard no protest whilst you danced with me," he said.

"My mind was elsewhere," Katherine answered shrugging her shoulders slightly. She walked down the steps leading away from the balcony, into the garden. There was a fountain at the center, with flowers floating on the surface of the water. Katherine sat down on the edge of the fountain, trailing her fingertips through the water.

Hook followed behind, sitting down beside her. "So you said. Tell me Miss Black; are you quite certain that your reading was cloudy? I have never known a fortune teller to give someone a reading laced with such uncertainty."

Katherine was surprised. He was better at reading her than she thought. "Well…"

"Well?"

Katherine shrugged and Hook looked at her. "Perhaps I can tell your fortune Miss Black," he said mischievously.

"You?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"I learned many things in my travels," he said. "Give me your palm."

Katherine looked at him skeptically. She was curious though as to what he was getting at, and gave him her hand.

Hook turned her palm upward and looked at the lines on it. "Unsurprisingly, you have strength in the realm of intelligence," he noted, trailing a fingertip along one of the lines.

"Have I?" Katherine asked with a touch of dryness.

Hook smirked. "In addition, my dear, your palm would also say that you are a hopeless romantic."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh am I?"

"Most certainly." The smirk was replaced by confusion as he looked at the other lines.

"Something wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Perhaps my interpretation is a bit off," he said turning her hand.

"Why?"

"The way this line is," he said pointing to one "would indicate a great struggle in your past."

"We have all had struggles in the past, Captain. Why is it surprising that I have as well?"

Hook released her hand. "The struggle lies tangled on your heart line, Miss Black. It reads as betrayal."

"Oh…"Katherine said, her voice trailing off as she remembered something.

He looked at her questioningly. "Perhaps I have confused that which I learned. It was quite a long time ago."

"Perhaps," Katherine said softly. "But not in this matter. However, this is a subject I have no desire to discuss whatsoever."

Hook was surprised and very curious, but said nothing. He kept his expression neutral and blank. "As you wish my dear."

Katherine was silent for a few moments, appearing to be in deep thought. She looked slightly troubled, but Hook said nothing. At length she spoke again. "Where did you learn to palm read?" she asked, shifting the focus onto him.

"A long time ago, when I sailed through the Black Sea," he answered. "We made port in a town that was part of the realm of the Ottomans, and remained there for quite some time. That is where I learned palmistry," he said.

"How very interesting," she said. "Did you learn tarot as well?"

Hook nodded. "Though I daresay I may have forgotten quite a bit of the symbolism."

"That is why you knew the reading did not hold such uncertainty," she said, mostly to herself.

"Indeed," he said with a half smile. "Tarot cards are rather specific in their meanings, and I have never known a fortune teller that could not draw some sort of conclusion from them."

Katherine nodded. "She said I lacked clarity," she told him, referring to her reading. "That I was in a situation that I did not understand. She told me that it seemed as if I was refusing to admit something to myself."

"And what might that be?"

Katherine said nothing, the look on her face clearly indicating that she did not wish to discuss the subject.

"Perhaps, my dear, discussing your situation with a person outside of yourself might allow you some clarity," he said.

"That would be wise advice, if I knew what the situation was."

A half smile crossed Hook's face. "You are in quite the conundrum Miss Black. Not only are you in some situation that you do not understand, but you haven't any idea what the situation truly is."

"It would seem so," Katherine said. She stood from the fountain and wandered over to a wall in the garden. There was a large vine growing on it, spread in several directions. The bottom half of the wall was covered with only leaves, but the top half had fully bloomed, blood-red roses peeking out through them.

Katherine stretched a hand up to reach for one, but found it to be too high. There was a stone bench along the wall, and without hesitation, she stepped up onto it. She leaned forward, breathing in the sweet scent that the roses gave off.

Hook watched her, a trace of laughter in his expression. He couldn't picture another lady doing such a thing, hopping up onto a bench to smell roses, especially one in full evening dress.

Finished with the roses, Katherine hopped back down and wandered over to a flower bed. The bed was covered in large, waxy looking, green leaves. The white flowers that lay in the bed were open, not closed like the others in the garden.

Katherine knelt beside the bed, gently caressing the petals with her fingertips. She sniffed one, becoming slightly surprised at the strange fragrance.

She tilted her head up to look at the Captain. "What are these?" she asked.

He walked over to her, looking down at the flowers. "Those are moonflowers, my dear. The petals only open at night, and close when touched by the rays of the sun."

"They have such an odd fragrance, not like flowers at all. They smell almost like…"

"Soap?" he offered.

She nodded. "Yes, that's it exactly. They smell like soap. I've never seen anything like them at home."

"They do better in warmer climes," Hook explained. "They don't fare well in the cold rainy weather of London."

She heard the sound of footsteps, and saw Lord Ensfield walking out toward them. He stepped over to Katherine by the flower bed.

"I see you like the flowers," he said with a smile.

"Very much. They're very unique."

"Pick some if you like. They grow like mad through here," he said with a laugh. "Though they did not spring up naturally in my garden. They were transplanted from another."

Katherine looked at him questioningly. "Someone gave them to you?"

Ensfield nodded. "Lord Carrington actually. They grow very easily on his estate. He was happy to allow my gardener to transfer some here."

"They're lovely," Katherine said with a smile.

"In any event, I came out to inform you both that I just received word of a problem along the roads. It seems you will be my guests tonight."

"What has happened?" Hook asked.

"It seems that a very large tree has fallen across the road leading away from here. Until the tree is removed, I daresay several people heading toward town will not be leaving. The road in the other direction is clear, but that would take you the long way around the island. You are both more than welcome to stay here."

"That is very generous of you," Hook said in thanks.

"Think nothing of it. I'll have my maid prepare rooms for you both." With that, he walked off back into the house.

"Well Miss Black, it seems we are staying here for the night," Hook said with a slight shrug.

Katherine nodded. "It would seem so. A bit odd about the tree though."

Hook nodded. "Indeed. However, Ensfield would not make up such a story. In any event, we are not the only ones to remain here. Edward will undoubtedly be staying as well."

Hook led her back inside, and they quickly found Edward. "I trust you've heard about the road?" Edward asked.

"Indeed. You are staying as well, I presume?" Hook asked.

Edward nodded. "No carriage can cross, and it would take quite some time to venture around the other way. It is much easier to simply remain here and wait until the tree is removed."

A handful of other guests were staying as well. The rest of the people at the ball had come from the other direction, so their road home was still clear. It was nearly midnight when they were shown to their rooms. Katherine's room was at the end of a hallway, with Edward and Hook on the opposite end.

The maid showed her in, and explained that there were clothes in the dresser, to help herself to a nightdress. The woman helped her out of her gown and corset, and Katherine got ready for bed.

She was nearly ready when a sudden breeze blew into the room, outing all the candles. Dropped into sudden darkness, Katherine could not find any matches to relight them. She decided to venture down the hall to ask either Edward or the Captain for a lit candle to use to relight hers. She pulled a dressing gown over the borrowed nightdress and stepped into the hall.

The corridor was dark. There were no other people staying in the rooms of that hallway, and Katherine was very happy to see a faint light coming from underneath Hook's door. Walking around in the dark in an unfamiliar place was making her feel very uneasy.

She reached his door and raised her hand to knock, when she heard voices. Edward was in the room, and it seemed that he and the Captain were in the midst of another disagreement.

"You're absolutely daft," came Hook's voice.

"I'm not the one refusing to see what's right in front of me," Edward returned.

"There is a sense of obligation there, nothing more."

"Obligation, ha!" Edward said sarcastically.

"You would do well to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"And you would do better to let yours out."

Katherine was very curious as to what they were talking about, but she felt a pinch of guilt for eavesdropping outside the door. She knocked twice, and the voices stopped. Edward opened it and smiled when he saw her.

"Ah the little belle," he said. "What is the matter?" he asked, stepping back to allow her into the room.

Katherine walked in, noticing that both men were still dressed. Hook was seated in a chair by the fireplace, but rose when she entered. His face was blank, but his posture looked a bit tense.

"A breeze came in and blew out all the candles in my room. I only wanted a lit candle or some matches," she explained.

"Here you are," Edward said picking up a matchbook from the mantel. He handed it to her, along with a lit candle. "Just in case," he said with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Edward," she said taking the items and returning his smile. She glanced over at Hook. "Goodnight Captain."

Hook nodded. "Goodnight Miss Black."

Katherine took the candle and matches and went back to her room, still wondering what they had been talking about. She went into the room, shut the windows, and lit a few of the candles so that she could see to unpin her hair for bed.

Once all were removed, she blew out the candles and slipped into bed. She laughed inwardly, thinking that it now felt strange to her not to have the rocking of the ship to lull her to sleep. Things had changed a lot from when she had been home. She quickly fell into a deep sleep though, tired from the ball.

She woke the next morning to a still darkened room. The curtains in the room were very thick, and filtered out most of the light. She crawled out of bed, and drew back the curtain slightly. It was bright and sunny outside. A few moments later, a maid knocked on her door.

The woman told her that the bath was connected to her room, and that once she was finished, there would be a set of clothes waiting for her. Katherine thanked her and quickly went to take a bath. She did so quickly, and found a day dress waiting for her on the bed when she returned.

The dress was light, airy, and the material stirred easily in a breeze. Katherine slipped it on, very happy to find that it fit. She made her way downstairs, and found Lord Ensfield sitting in the dining room.

"Good morning," she greeted brightly.

"Good morning Miss Black," he answered with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh very," she answered. "In addition, thank you for thinking to send clothes for me."

"You are very welcome. I thought the better of you wearing that lovely dress of yours for the day and ruining it. The dress belonged to my younger sister. She is about your stature."

The two ate breakfast together, talking about the island, Ensfield's garden, and other such topics. When breakfast was over, Katherine couldn't help but notice that Edward and Hook were still missing from the table.

"I wonder Lord Ensfield, have you seen Edward or the Captain this morning?"

"I did indeed see Mr. Marnier and your Captain. I believe both are outside." He paused. "Tell me my dear, do you take any interest in books?"

"Oh very much."

"Then you are more than welcome to my library. It is the third door on the east side of the house. I must step outside for a while."

Katherine nodded. "Thank you, and I shall be sure to go and peruse through your books," she said with a smile.

Ensfield rose and stepped out. Katherine got up and went toward the east wing of the house. The house was quiet, and Katherine moved along very silently, thinking perhaps that other people might still be sleeping. Once she reached the library, she eased the door opened gently and went in, shutting it soundlessly behind her.

The size of Lord Ensfield's collection of books was wonderful. Katherine could have happily spent days there. She stepped further into the room, and then noticed the Captain at the far end. He had his back turned to her, and he seemed deeply immersed in what he was reading.

She walked over to him, and touched his shoulder. Hook jumped slightly and turned around.

"Miss Black," he said, his posture relaxing, "I did not hear you come in."

"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Quite alright my dear." He shut the book he was holding and slipped it back into its place on the shelf. He turned back to face Katherine, noticing that she had a smile forming.

"Something amusing my dear?"

Katherine shook her head and smiled. "I was only thinking that when we first met, it was you who startled me when I was lost in a book. We switched," she said with a laugh.

"Indeed. Though I did not drop what I was holding and jump out of my skin," he smirked.

"No, you didn't. Though it was amusing just the same," she said with a mischievous smile.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Testing my limits are you Miss Black?"

"I do not mean to," Katherine said. And it was true. She knew that she had been very mischievous and teasing to him since they had arrived on Black Pearl Island. However, she did not mean for it to antagonize him. It was simply that she felt more relaxed in their current situation. Being on the island, a city, made her feel more like herself. Katherine's personality at home in London was mischievous by nature. Being in a place so similar was bringing it out.

"I should hope not," Hook said.

"What were you reading?" she asked. "You looked so intent."

"One of Lord Ensfield's books on magic," Hook explained. "He told me he had recently acquired it, and thought it might interest me."

"Magic? How interesting."

"I doubt very much that anything in that book could actually work. Things are not so simple as that."

Katherine nodded thoughtfully and began looking over the shelves herself. There were quite a few books on the occult there. Lord Ensfield must be interested in magic, she thought to herself. Hook in the meantime had picked up another book, and had settled into a chair to read it.

Katherine pulled out a book of poems and was about to sit down when the door opened. She looked up from the book to see Lord Ensfield.

"I see you have both been enjoying my books," he said.

"Very much," Katherine said with a smile. "There are so many to look through."

Ensfield smiled back. "I just came out to ask you and the Captain to join us on a ride."

"A ride?" Katherine asked, putting her book back.

"Through the woods," he explained. "It's such a lovely day."

Hook rose and stepped over. "I'm afraid neither Miss Black nor I have a horse."

"That is easily amended. I have half a dozen horses in the stables. I'll have my man bring two out for you."

Hook turned to Katherine. "Do you know how to ride Miss Black?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes. Riding was one of my favorites at school."

"Splendid," Ensfield said with a smile. "The stable is just through that gate there," he said pointing to a gate outside. "I shall see you in a few moments."

Ensfield left to find the horse groom. Hook and Katherine ventured outside and went toward the stable.

They were greeted by Edward, who was holding the reins on a deep chestnut colored horse. "I see you two are coming as well."

Hook and Katherine drew nearer. Katherine reached out a hand to touch the horse, and it snorted at her and tossed its head.

"Do not take offense Miss Black," Lord Ensfield said, coming out of the stable. "This horse is a rather jealous one. She does not take kindly to other females. She does however, seem to like Mr. Marnier."

Edward laughed. "Indeed." He turned to Hook. "Lord Ensfield has asked me to ride with him to the estate of Lord Carrington. It seems Lord Carrington is in need of a tailor's services."

"You and Miss Black are welcome to come as well," Ensfield said. "But if you'd prefer, you have free range to ride over the woods and grounds."

"Thank you," Hook said.

"We shall return later," Ensfield said. "Perhaps by then the road will have been cleared." With that, Edward and Ensfield mounted their horses and rode off.

A moment later a very young stable boy came walking over to Katherine and the Captain. "If you'll follow me?" he said. "There's two horses tied up for you two by the far gate." He led the two over to the other side of the stable, where there were two horses saddled and waiting.

The boy gestured to the two horses. "They're both Arabians. The white mare's name is Scheherazade. She can be a little jumpy sometimes. The other one's a stallion. He can be a bit of a handful. His name's Mesrour. The key for both of them is to let them come to you first. Have a nice ride," he said. The boy left, leaving Katherine and Hook alone.

"Well Miss Black, what say you? Which horse would you prefer?" Hook asked.

"Whichever would prefer me," Katherine answered with a smile.

They approached the horses slowly, and both horses started slightly as they drew close. Hook undid the mare's rein first. The mare began to move away, taking a few short steps. Hook easily caught the rein, and held it firmly. The horse looked very frightened, and the Captain began to stroke its head gently, talking to it softly. After a few moments the horse calmed. It nuzzled Hook's shoulder.

Katherine looked at him and smiled. "I think she likes you."

Hook laughed. "It would seem so. But here, allow me to untie the other horse." Hook turned for a moment to Scheherazade and said in a soft voice: "Stay here, do not run away." He released the horse's rein, and surprisingly, the horse did just that. It stayed where it was.

Hook stepped over to the other horse, Mesrour, and the moment he did, the horse began to snort and shake its head. Hook loosed the rein from where it was tied and the horse began to fight with him, trying to break free of his grasp. To keep it from running, Hook tied the rein back, and stepped away.

Katherine looked at the horse. "He, on the other hand, does not seem to like you."

"Apparently not," Hook said, shaking his head.

"Let me try," Katherine said.

"I do not think that so wise, Miss Black. He seems a bit unmanageable."

Katherine shook her head and stepped toward the stallion. She reached for the rein and untied it gently. The horse began to start again, but Katherine pulled its head down toward her gently, and began to stroke it.

"Easy," she said, making eye contact with the horse. She ran her hand over his mane a few times and then released the rein. She wanted the horse to relax. Clearly he didn't like being tied up or being held still. The horse trotted away from her quickly and then stopped, almost as if realizing that she wasn't going to try to chase him down. He trotted back and pushed Katherine's shoulder with his nose.

"You wicked thing," Katherine said laughing. "You just like being mischievous and bad don't you?" She reached up and rubbed him again. Mesrour pushed her shoulder again, and then trotted away.

Off to the side, Hook laughed. "I think he's testing you Miss Black."

Katherine smiled in response, but made no motion to go after the horse. Mesrour turned back, seeing that she had not moved.

Now he trotted back and took a few steps so that he was behind her. To Katherine's surprise, Mesrour wrapped his head over her shoulder and across her chest, a horse's equivalent of an embrace.

Katherine smiled and stroked him again. "Well aren't we being affectionate now?" The horse moved his head away from her and then dropped onto his knees to allow Katherine to mount.

"You're quite the gentleman aren't you Mesrour?" Katherine said with a smile and climbed up. Once she was on securely, the horse stood, and Katherine took the reins.

"Bravo Miss Black," Hook said. He mounted Scheherazade easily and trotted over to Katherine.

She laughed. "I daresay the next person who tries to ride him will have to do something similar. He seems quite a spirited one." She leaned forward in the saddle and rubbed the horse's head again. They began to trot off toward the woods.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for all the story and author alerts I saw. =) Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think, so don't forget to review!

***** Before I forget to mention it, the horse Katherine is riding, Mesrour, is named after Mr. Rochester's horse in Jane Eyre. For those of you who haven't read it, I highly recommend it! It's one of my favorites. Rochester reminds me a lot of Hook. (prob why I like it) If the book seems a little daunting (it's pretty thick) I'd recommend watching the Masterpiece Theater version w/ Ruth Wilson & Toby Stephens. It's awesome! =)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

As they drew closer to the area that separated the maintained area of the grounds from the woods, Hook saw that there was a low wall that they would have to bypass.

"We can go around," he said to Katherine, thinking perhaps that she might have trouble jumping the wall.

Katherine shook her head. "It's low, we can clear it."

Hook raised an eyebrow as Katherine brought Mesrour to a gallop and easily jumped the wall. He followed suit, and they began galloping through the trees. The trees were getting denser, and soon they both slowed their pace. Neither wanted the horses to lose footing over tree roots.

Katherine's hair had come loose and was blowing back in the slight breeze. Mesrour jumped a fallen log without any pull of the reins from her, and she laughed. He was a very spirited creature, undoubtedly.

They rode on through the woods until they came to a meadow. There was a pond, at the edge of which was a large apple tree. They slowed to a stop by it. Both horses were already busying themselves with the apples on the tree, even though their riders were still on them. Hook dismounted first and stepped over to Katherine. She shook her head and laughed at her horse.

"Wicked thing, you allow me to mount easily, but when you have apples, you won't let me get off." As if in answer, Mesrour's ears twitched and he chomped into an apple.

"Allow me Miss Black," Hook said, coming alongside her.

Katherine unhooked her knee from the saddle, and turned toward the Captain. She looked down at him with a touch of hesitation.

"Calm yourself my dear, I won't allow you to fall."

She shrugged slightly and he reached up to her. She was about to slip down when Mesrour sensed her movement, and shifted, making her fall forward right into Hook's outstretched arms.

He caught her easily, her body pressed to his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine." Hook released her and she tried to step back, but found that she could not.

"Oh dear…" she said, noticing now that one of the button's on Hook's coat was caught in the lace trim at the neckline of her dress.

Hook's eyes twinkled with amusement. She was becoming uncomfortable again, he could see it. She was trying to untangle the button with little success.

He reached and tried to untangle it himself. He could almost feel her body stiffen at where his hand was touching her. He smirked to himself, and then taking the tip of the hook, cut the button free of the lace.

Instantly she stepped back from him and went over to Mesrour, avoiding his eyes. She reached up into the tree and picked an apple. She held out her hand to the horse. "Now Mesrour, no biting," she said firmly.

The horse ate the apple from her hand carefully, not nipping or biting at her. She smiled and walked toward the pond, rinsing off her hands in the water. She glanced back at the horses. Hook was giving Scheherazade an apple as well. Katherine walked back over, having collected herself.

Hook glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I apologize for cutting into your dress, Miss Black," he said, his tone neutral, but his expression mischievous. He finished with Scheherazade, and the mare trotted over to some flowers, and promptly began eating them.

Katherine ignored his expression. "That's alright. It was necessary. I might've been stuck to you for quite some time if you hadn't." She leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

Mesrour stepped close to her and nuzzled against her cheek, making Katherine laugh. "My, you are an affectionate thing aren't you?"

"Horses, especially stallions, are often more affectionate with a female rider. They also tend to become protective of their female rider when she is in the presence of another male," Hook said, looking at Katherine and the horse.

"Do you mean Mesrour is trying to protect me from you?" Katherine asked with a smile.

Hook shrugged. "Stallions see any male as a threat, and since Mesrour seems to like you, he is merely looking after you." He stepped toward Katherine and the horse, and almost at once, the horse's posture tensed up.

Katherine caught the reins and drew Mesrour's head down to her. "Easy there." She looked at the Captain. "He isn't so bad," she said to the horse. "He isn't going to hurt me."

Hook stepped close to them, and reached out a hand to the horse. He rubbed its head gently, as if to show that he did not have an aggressive intent. After a few moments, Mesrour relaxed.

Katherine smiled. "There, now he likes you too."

"I don't think so Miss Black. I think he only tolerates me because you do," Hook said looking at the horse.

She laughed. "I don't think I merely tolerate you, Captain."

"No?"

"I'd like to think we have an understanding."

Hook looked at her for a moment and then gave her a half smile. "Indeed, we do have an understanding."

Katherine sat down underneath the shade of the tree, releasing her hold on Mesrour. The horse trotted away toward Scheherazade, and began eating flowers as well. Katherine looked out over the landscape, her expression turning wistful.

Hook sat down beside her. "Something the matter my dear?"

She shook her head. "I was only thinking of a friend of mine. She is an excellent painter. I was just thinking that this scene would be beautifully captured by her."

"Ah," he said. "A friend from your days at school?"

She nodded. "Delphine, my best friend since primary school. We used to get into all sorts of trouble together."

"Somehow I cannot picture you as a wayward child," Hook said, his eyes twinkling.

Katherine smiled. "I wasn't terrible, I just liked being able to do certain things the way I wanted. She was the same way. We were always together. I was very happy when we were placed into the same boarding school."

"You attended a boarding school?"

She nodded. "From the time I was twelve. It wasn't a terrible place, but some of the teachers did have a knack for knocking you about when you didn't do as told."

"Were you knocked about Miss Black?" Hook asked teasingly.

Katherine laughed. "Several times. There was this one teacher, the etiquette instructor; I firmly believe that woman hated me. She hated Delphine too. Her motto was that if we didn't act like ladies, then a sound beating would make us more inclined to act appropriately."

"We had a similar motto at Eton," Hook recalled wryly.

"Hers was the only class where I got into trouble. The others were much more enjoyable."

"I would presume literature to be your favorite class."

Katherine nodded. "It was. We also had writing class. I loved that one."

"You did well in your studies?"

She nodded. "Chemistry gave me a bit of trouble though."

"Chemistry?" Hook asked with a touch of surprise.

"My father had that same look when he found out it was included in our studies. It wasn't anything serious. It was more of a cause and effect sort of class, about how mixing certain things could have certain results. There was a great emphasis on measurements, and producing a desired product. Both of which apply very nicely to cooking, which seemed much more prudent for a girl."

"I see," Hook said. "And did it aid your cooking skills?"

Katherine laughed. "Not in the slightest. I was then, and still remain, a most terrible cook. The class was not easy for me," she continued, her expression altering slightly.

Hook noticed the change in her face. "Did you not ask your teacher for assistance?"

She nodded. "I asked for, and received help from him. He went above and beyond what he had to." She paused and shook her head. "I'm talking too much," she said, her expression returning to normal.

"Not at all, Miss Black. You know quite a bit of my history, it is only fair that I learn yours."

Katherine looked away. "I am not sure I want to reveal all of my history."

Perplexity crossed Hook's face. "Miss Black, it was you that said we have an understanding. The understanding is rather one sided when I know so very little about you." Hook did not mean to pry, far from it, but her behavior had piqued his attention. What was she holding back?

He caught and held her gaze. "Does this have something to do with what I said when I read your palm last night?"

Katherine found herself fixed by his eyes, unable to look away. "Yes…" she answered haltingly.

Hook looked at her. He could see undoubtedly that there was something bothering her, something that she was holding back. Curious as he was, he could see that pressing her was not the right way to find out what the matter was. He decided to change tack and let her reveal whatever it was on her own.

He broke eye contact, allowing her to look away, and then changed the subject back to her schooling. "Did you enjoy your other classes at school?"

Katherine's stiff posture relaxed, glad that he had changed the topic of his inquiry. "Mostly. There seemed to be so many. Along with the basics, we learned art, music, riding, dancing, even astronomy."

"Astronomy?" Hook asked, surprised again. "You ought to have mentioned that previously Miss Black, I might have used your knowledge aboard the ship," he said lightly.

She smiled. "Neverland's sky is quite different from the night sky of London. I'm not certain I could be much help."

"Knowledge of any sort is useful," he said. "I'm glad to see that in my long absence from London, the quality and stature of education has improved so greatly."

Katherine nodded. "Very much so, though I will say that my quality of education was higher than the norm. Our school had many teachers that hailed from other schools. One of my literature teachers was a professor at Cambridge for a period of time. He was quite brilliant, and held us to amazingly high standards. My arithmetic and chemistry instructors were also professors, though they hailed from Eton."

"How very interesting," Hook said. "It's quite amazing that a girl's school employed such men. Were all your teachers men?"

"Not at all. Save for those three, the headmaster, and perhaps one more, all the instructors were women. Even our riding instructor was a woman. She could outrace, outjump, and outperform any man I've ever seen ride a horse."

"She must have taught you very well; you cleared that wall with no trouble at all," Hook said, remembering.

"I was very close with her. She even allowed me to ride astride, something that my etiquette teacher chastised me for constantly."

"A lady is supposed to ride sidesaddle," Hook said with a slight shrug.

"That's what she always told me. Proper ladies don't sit that way Miss Black," Katherine mocked. "That is damaging to your integrity, Miss Black," she said in a chastising voice. "You place your virtue at risk Miss Black." Katherine shook her head and sighed.

Hook laughed. "That must have been quite annoying. Though she may have been right."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Do not tell me that you believe that I damaged myself in some way by riding astride."

He shook his head. "Not in the physical sense. However, you must admit that you may have damaged your integrity. After all, you now sit in the company of a pirate," he said, his tone light.

She laughed. "Captain, you do not place any risk on my integrity. You may be a pirate, but you remain a gentleman nonetheless. Though I would still like to see that woman's face could she see me presently."

"I have a strong feeling you enjoyed being contrary to her."

"Oh very much so. I rode astride every chance I could, and if she happened to see me, all the better. I think I delighted in shocking her."

"I am beginning to suspect, Miss Black, that you are much more wayward than I had originally assumed," Hook said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"She used to call me that as well. She used to say that I was a wayward girl, and that my behavior would lead me to grow into a wayward woman. She told me that once I left school my personality would cause me problems. She didn't know about…" Her voice trailed off, as if realizing she had let something slip that she had not meant to.

Katherine raised her eyes to Hook and found him looking at her with a perplexed expression. "Captain, do you think that my personality encourages trouble?" Her voice was unsure, and it was obvious that she was remembering something.

"Mischief perhaps, but what sort of trouble are you, or was she, referring to?"

"The sort that would put my virtue at risk indefinitely," she answered softly.

Hook was genuinely surprised. "I do not believe for a moment that any action on your part would do such a thing. You do not seem the type of lady that would risk their virtue knowingly."

"But unknowingly?"

Clearly something was weighing on her mind. "My dear, I cannot truly answer you until you tell me what the action was."

She sighed. "Captain, do you believe that if a lady acts in a manner that is informal with a gentleman, she is encouraging impropriety?"

"Hardly, Miss Black. You are rather informal in discourse and action with me, but that does not encourage anything."

"You'll recall that I said I had a great deal of trouble with chemistry?"

Hook nodded. "Yes…" He looked at her questioningly, as if to ask what that had to do with anything.

"That class gave me quite a bit of trouble, but the teacher, the professor rather, was rather intimidating. Though he was only a man in his forties, he had an air about him that seemed decidedly unfriendly. After weeks of struggling, I finally amassed the courage to stay after class and ask him for help. I found him to be far less intimidating than I had assumed. He seemed happy to offer assistance, and I was very glad to receive it.

He tutored me privately for weeks, and we got along very well. I was very eager to learn, and he was brilliant. Though I was his student, he granted me a great level of respect and I, in turn, granted him a great deal of trust. I suppose we acted more like colleagues than student and teacher." She smiled then, and Hook saw bitterness in her expression, something he had never seen from her before.

She continued on. "After some time had passed, formality seemed to drop away. I thought nothing of laughing with him, joking with him," she added. "In any event, I suppose one could say that I idolized him. I trusted him." She paused for a moment, then went on.

"I was wrong in doing so. I never should have allowed myself to break with formality in the first place. I'll never forget. We had just started on a new topic, and I was having problems with the measurements. I went to the classroom that night, when all the other girls were at the evening study hall.

He was standing over my shoulder as I prepared the solution. I was supposed to heat something and then drop it into the mixture, but I was having trouble picking it up with the tool. I remember him leaning over me and helping me do it, his hand over mine. His other hand was on my side, but…"

"But?"

"It didn't stay there," she said softly. "It kept moving higher..." her voice trailed off. "I was so stunned that I didn't say anything." She stood and looked out toward the pond.

Hook was shocked, even angry, but he didn't want to believe that a professor could behave in such a way to a student. He rose and stood beside her. "You're certain the movement was intentional?"

"I thought the same thing, that he had done it unthinkingly. I put it out of my head, and I went back the next night. I was measuring out something when he came up behind me and put his hands on my waist. He was looking over my shoulder at what I was pouring. I was uncomfortable, but in my head I thought that perhaps he meant nothing by it. After all, we got along well. That was until his hands moved."

"In a less than appropriate manner?" Hook asked.

"He slid them up to my shoulders."

"That seems a far more appropriate place than your waist," he said confusedly.

"It wasn't the place they ended; it was how they reached there."

Hook raised an eyebrow questioningly. Katherine shook her head. "I cannot bring myself to say it, even now. Like this…"

She rested her hands just above her hips. Her hands then floated over her stomach and ribcage, and then over her chest, until they finally settled on her shoulders. She drew her hands away, and Hook looked at her, anger apparent in his expression.

"Do you understand?" she asked softly.

"He ran his hands over you," Hook said through clenched teeth.

"I was terrified," she said. "My terror only grew when he turned me around to face him. He kissed me," she said. "Roughly, forcibly. I'd never been kissed before, and to have it that way, it was so completely shocking to me."

The Captain shook his head, appalled by what she had told him.

"I never told anyone except Delphine," she admitted.

Hook looked at her, his eyes showing that he felt for her. "I'm truly sorry you had such an experience Miss Black. No woman should have to abide that from any man. It sickens me to think that a teacher could do that to their student. It is regrettable that your first kiss was taken from you in such a manner," he added.

Katherine was silent for some time and then shook her head, as if bringing herself out of her thoughts. "In any event, it is part of the past, and that is where it shall stay." Her mood changed back to normal. Inwardly she thought about how she was not in London, nor was she likely to ever return. That place, that memory, was now worlds away.

She looked over at the horses. They were both happily munching at flowers. A smile crossed her face.

She stepped over toward the horses, moving out of the shade, back into the sun. As she drew close, Mesrour stopped and held a flower in his teeth, as if offering it to her.

"No thank you Mesrour," Katherine said with a laugh. "I'm not hungry."

A moment later Hook walked up beside her. Katherine turned. "I would swear he's human," she told him with a laugh. "He just offered me part of his lunch."

Hook laughed. "You are a guest; perhaps he is merely being polite." They walked over toward the pond, sitting in the grass beside it.

"He has quite a personality. He makes me miss my own horse."

"You had your own horse?"

"Not at our house in London, at my grandmother's house in the country. His name is Eros. He's a willful, spirited thing, and he won't let anyone ride him but me."

"Eros," Hook mused. "The Greek god of love, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right," Katherine said with a touch of surprise. Few people ever knew that when she told them her horse's name.

"Greek mythology was a required class at Eton," Hook explained.

"It was optional for us, but I took it. The tales were so very interesting."

"Why did you settle on the name Eros?"

"Eros was a handsome god, but very flighty when it came to admitting affection to the beautiful Psyche. My horse is the same: very beautiful, but doesn't reveal affection for people." She shrugged. "That, and the story of Eros and Psyche is my favorite myth."

Hook nodded, then thought back, recalling the story to his mind. "One of the few Greek myths with a happy ending, if I recall correctly."

"It is," she said. She looked over at Mesrour. "He's just like Eros, wicked and playful."

"Do you miss being at home?" he asked.

Katherine thought about this. Did she miss her home? "I miss certain things. It astonishes me that I do not miss my parents. I do miss my grandmother though. I miss Delphine too."

"Would you wish to return to London?"

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't. I'd miss the freedom that comes with being here. I'd miss Neverland, the ship, and y…" she stopped herself, suddenly realizing what she had been about to say.

"I didn't quite catch that last bit," Hook said.

Katherine bit her lip and then shook her head. _Let go,_ she heard Afina's voice say in her mind. "I said that along with Neverland and the ship, I would also miss you," she said softly.

"Would you my dear?"

"Yes," she answered honestly. "Though we may have our differences, you do listen to me when I speak. You take my feelings into consideration. That is more than I can say for many of the people I know at home."

"Tis strange," he said at length.

"What is?"

"I can no longer imagine the crew without you my dear. You have truly blended into it."

"I shall take that as a compliment," she said with a half smile. "For I have no intention of leaving it." She lapsed into thought for a moment. "It's funny when you think about it though."

"What is?" Hook asked.

"Perhaps ironical is a better word. I came to Neverland because, in essence, I didn't want to grow up."

"Correct me if I'm wrong my dear, but I was under the impression that you wished yourself away to escape would-be suitors and a husband."

"That is part of growing up though isn't it? The final nail in a girl's proverbial coffin? Once she is married, she is most certainly a woman, no longer a girl."

"May I ask you something?" Hook said. "You shall have to help me to understand. What is so very terrible about growing up? I could never understand that fear, coming from Pan, Wendy, and now you. What is it that frightens you so?"

"Children are so much more carefree than adults. For me, particularly, I think it's a fear of losing my imagination, of not being able to escape into my own world."

"I can assure you, adults do not lack in imagination. It is simply that they do not share their imaginings with children." His tone and expression were neutral, but his eyes sparkled with wickedness and hidden meaning.

Katherine chose to ignore this. "I think the fear stems from the idea of loss more than anything else."

"Loss," the Captain mused. "What of that which is gained?"

"Gained?" she asked. She hadn't really thought that growing up allowed her to gain anything.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but do you not gain wisdom? The right to make your own choices? Do you not gain experience?" he asked. "And what of emotion?"

"What of it?"

"I think your dear grandmother learned firsthand that children do not feel the way adults do."

"You are correct, but emotion does complicate things terribly doesn't it?" she said.

"Yes, it does. But tell me, would you wish to never grow up? To never know what it truly means to love? Would you wish to only experience love as a girl, not as a woman?" he asked.

Katherine looked at him contemplatively. "I don't know. My experiences of being treated as a woman have been less than encouraging," she said. "I cannot say that I can associate growing up with anything positive." She paused, thinking to herself. "Perhaps it is simply that I do not distinguish between the two. Love is love," she answered with a shrug.

"I can assure you, that is not so. A child's love is quite different from the love of an adult. Children love chastely. Desire does not factor into the equation at all with children. There is no…" he searched for a word "…passion," he finished.

"Passion," Katherine mused to herself. She glanced at Hook. "I hadn't thought of it that way," she said simply.

"In any event my dear, as much as I hate to break the reality to you, you cannot unwind the hands of time. You are not a child, but a woman. Tis far better to accept that and live, than to be concerned with fighting against growing up."

"Are you saying that I should have remained in London, and been married off?"

"Hardly. I am merely trying to illustrate the point that you seek to fight against the inevitable. Better to accept being what you are."

"That is rather easy for you to say Captain. You've never had the limitations or set expectations that come with being female."

"You're quite right in that Miss Black. I cannot possibly understand how you must feel in that regard. What I am trying to help you see is that being an adult is not entirely such a droll, boring thing. It seems that your grandmother agreed with my assessment."

"How do you figure that?"

"By your existence, my dear. I am certain that you did not spring up from the earth, nor did your parents. They must have come from somewhere. Wendy is your mother's mother?" he asked.

Katherine nodded. "Yes…" she said, not understanding his meaning.

"You are here, meaning that your dear grandmother chose to become an adult after all. Children do not have children," he said simply. "It would seem that she decided that being grown up was better than being a child, else why would she grow up at all? Why would she get married and have children?"

Katherine didn't know what to say. None of the things Hook was pointing out to her had ever crossed her mind before. The more he said, the more sense it made. He was right in a way. Growing up wasn't such a terrible thing.

"You make an excellent point Captain," she said. "You are right though. I cannot turn back time. I cannot help what I am. I guess I just didn't want to give up the last traces of my childhood."

"You are missing my meaning Miss Black. Being an adult does not mean surrendering your childhood. It means embracing it, and letting it guide you. An adult still retains some of their childishness, but they become adept at hiding it."

Katherine thought this over and nodded. He was right. A thought crossed her mind and she laughed. Hook looked at her quizzically. "I was only thinking about what you said. What childishness do you retain?"

Mischief crossed his features, and a teasing smile formed on his lips. "I shall leave that to you to decide."

"Hmm, insufferability? But children do not possess that. Perhaps you possess a child's strong willfulness?" she asked humorously.

Hook countered, a smile on his lips. "Everyone is willful, just in different regards, and for different reasons."

"Point taken. Mischievous then?"

"I?" he asked, feigning disbelief.

"Yes, you," she said with a laugh. "Perhaps you have conveniently forgotten nearly scaring me to death at the waterfall?"

"I doubt that," he returned with a wry smile. "Your scream is one that I shall never forget."

Katherine gave him a withering look. "Exasperating too," she said in a mock chiding voice.

"It would seem I am more childish than originally thought," Hook said dryly.

"It would seem so," she said with a laugh. "The fearsome Captain Hook, a mischievous, exasperating, willful child."

Hook laughed. "I would not place myself in the category of a child, my dear. I may have retained the characteristics, according to you, but I am most assuredly not a child."

She looked at him with mischief. "Are you quite certain?"

"Would you like to find out for yourself Miss Black?" he asked wickedly.

Katherine blinked and bit her lip. "I shall take your word on it," she said.

He leaned close to her ear, so close that Katherine could feel his breath. "Are you quite certain?" he asked teasingly, mimicking her words.

She swallowed hard. "Yes," she said, looking away.

His tone was wicked and he knew she was getting uncomfortable. "Such a pity," he said. "You might've enjoyed the discovery."

Katherine turned her head sharply to look at him, to give him a thoroughly withering look, not realizing that he was still incredibly close to her. As she turned, her lips brushed against his. Katherine blushed deeply and turned her head away, not having meant for that to happen.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Attack of the insanely evil cliffy! =) No worries, the next chapter is already half way done. This was just a convenient cut off point (for me, maybe not for you guys) Well anyway, don't forget to review!

P.S. I recently received a PM about my story, which was nice for the most part. However the sender did call Katherine a Mary Sue, but offered no explanation for this. I'd like to think her character is a bit more complicated than that, but that's simply my take on it. Perhaps my other readers can voice their opinions? I'd love to hear thoughts on the subject, as it will help me improve upon her character.


	27. Chapter 27

***Author's Note**: Later on in the chapter Katherine is reading a poem by Ovid. There's a pretty decent English translation of the poem at this website: oldpoetry. com /opoem/58831-Ovid-Love-in-the-afternoon (w/o the spaces before and after the word com) It's pretty short, and you might be confused about the conversation if you're not familiar with it. I'd recommend reading it when you get to the part where Edward says the title of the poem. There's an asterisk by the part I'm talking about. If you're not up to reading it when you get there or the page isn't working, scroll way down at the end and I've summed up the poem for you. =)

Chapter 27

Hook could easily see that she was mortified by what had just happened. He on the other hand, found it lightly amusing. The mischievous personality she had demonstrated moments before was overcome now by shyness. He knew she hadn't meant to do that, and he also knew that if he didn't say something, it was likely she would never look him in the face again.

He shifted around and sat in front of her, trying to force her to make eye contact. He was failing miserably. She was looking anywhere and everywhere but at him. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up, compelling her to look at him.

"Captain…I didn't mean…" She trailed off, still looking down.

Hook shook his head. "I'm well aware of that," he said. "Come now my dear, this is no cause to avoid eye contact with me. I can assure you I don't bite." He paused for a moment. "Unless you'd like me to," he added.

This made Katherine's eyes snap up to meet his. His expression was light, harmless. He was only teasing, trying to make her feel more at ease.

"That's an improvement," he said, now that she had made eye contact. Her expression was shy still, and she couldn't find any words to say. Hook said nothing, waiting for her to speak.

Before she tried to say anything, the sound of horses approaching made both turn around. It was Lord Ensfield and Edward. Both rode over and got off their horses, leaving them by the apple tree. Katherine sighed inwardly, grateful for the interruption. She and Hook rose as the two came closer.

"I see you and Miss Black have found a very tranquil spot here," Ensfield said with a smile.

Hook nodded. "Very tranquil indeed. How was your ride to the estate?" he asked.

"It was fairly quick. I took some measurements and the like," Edward said. "How did you fare on your ride?" he asked Katherine. "Was James being insufferable again?"

Katherine looked from Edward to the Captain, a slight hint of color coming to her face. "Not at all," she said. "And the ride was lovely."

Lord Ensfield glanced over at the two horses eating flowers not too far from them. "Blast that stable boy. I told him not to let Mesrour out. Though I think that if anyone could tame that horse it would be you Captain."

Hook shook his head with a light smile. "The credit for the taming of that beast is awarded to Miss Black, not I. I rode the other."

"Incredible," Ensfield said. "That horse has thrown every rider to mount him. How ever did you manage to ride him Miss Black?"

"It took a little trying with him," Katherine answered honestly. "He is very spirited and playful. He reminds me a great deal of my own."

She and the three men walked over to Mesrour and Scheherazade. Katherine stepped close to Mesrour, running her hands over his mane. "You're not so bad are you?" she asked the horse who nuzzled against her in response.

Ensfield shook his head. "I cannot fathom it. Though perhaps a woman's touch is precisely what he needed." He whistled to his own horse, who promptly trotted over.

"He's lovely," Katherine said looking up at the grey gelding. "What's his name?"

"This is Storm," Ensfield explained. "Mr. Marnier's horse is called Toffee."

Katherine smiled. "You must love horses a great deal to keep so many of them."

He nodded. "Very much. They become like my children, each with their own personality. I daresay we ought to return though. There seems to be a storm brewing towards the east."

The other three glanced out at the horizon. Dark clouds were forming. The wind was starting to turn cooler as well.

Edward got Toffee and mounted. Hook and Ensfield stood, waiting for Katherine to mount first. "Do you require assistance?" Ensfield asked.

"No," Katherine said. "Mesrour is quite the gentleman." She walked over to the horse. "It's time to go Mesrour," she said, patting his head.

Promptly the horse dropped to his knees and Katherine mounted. Once she was on and Mesrour stood, Hook and Ensfield mounted as well.

"Truly unbelievable," Ensfield said to Hook, as they began riding back toward the house. "If I hadn't seen it myself I never would have believed it."

"She is quite extraordinary," Hook said with a nod toward Katherine. "It is not very surprising to me that she accomplished taming such a wayward creature."

Ensfield mentioned needing to speak with the groundskeeper, and said that he would join them at the manor shortly. He rode off, leaving the others heading toward the house.

"Perhaps Miss Black ought to apply her taming skills to you James," Edward said humorously. "For you are more wayward than anyone I've ever met."

Hook gave him a wry look. "I am not a beast to be tamed."

"Are you certain?" Edward asked with a laugh. "I think you are a beast of another sort. And I daresay if anyone, Miss Black could, much as she has tamed that horse. What say you Miss Black?"

Katherine looked at Edward and then glanced at the Captain recalling what had happened moments before. "I do not think I have the skill or experience to attempt such a thing," she said. They reached the stables, and dismounted.

Edward laughed. "It would seem you are too great a challenge for her, James. In any event, the taming of a creature requires mutual trust."

"I pose no challenge," Hook replied, as they walked toward the house. "And Miss Black already has my unequivocal trust, whether or not I have hers."

Katherine looked at him with a touch of surprise. "Do I?"

"My dear, you'll recall interrupting my beheading? You have my explicit trust." He shrugged slightly.

Edward looked at the two as they stepped into the house, and into the library. "Beheading eh? You must have concern for his welfare to stop that," he said to Katherine with a smile.

"I couldn't stand by and watch it. I had to do something, and yes I was concerned for his welfare," she responded, "Though he has saved me on more than one occasion."

"Pirate to the rescue?" Edward asked with a grin.

Katherine smiled, looking at Hook. "Pirate in shining armor actually."

Hook bowed his head to her. "My lady," he quipped, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Katherine laughed. Edward glanced from her to Hook. "It would appear I am incorrect, James."

"In what matter?" Hook asked.

"It would appear you do not require taming, for it seems that Miss Black has tamed you already," he replied with a smile.

Hook shook his head. "I repeat my protest that I am not a beast therefore, I cannot be tamed."

"But you can be rather beastly," Edward countered with a grin. "Particularly when things do not go as you would have them."

That made Hook laugh. "It is pointless to argue with you."

"Ha! You give up because you know I'm right," Edward retorted with a laugh.

"I give up because you are a stubborn man, and no amount of argument from me can change that," Hook corrected.

"I am no more stubborn than you. Do you not agree Miss Black?" Edward asked.

"Do not drag me into your argument. I shall take no part in it," Katherine replied with a smile.

"She does not wish to upset you by agreeing with me," Edward said to Hook with a laugh.

"Hardly," Hook said. "She merely does not wish to place herself in the middle of our disagreement. My becoming upset holds very little sway in this."

"Do you two always get on like this?" Katherine asked.

"Oh undoubtedly. James and I are renowned for our differences of opinion. That is what makes us such good friends," Edward said smiling at Hook.

The Captain smiled back, shaking his head. "I do think that sometimes you play with fire though."

"I've been burned before James. If that helps you to a realization, then so be it."

Hook said nothing to this, and began looking over the shelves of books. Katherine was on his left looking at a shelf that was too high for her to reach.

"Might you hand me that?" she asked him.

"The volume on poetry?" he asked. Katherine nodded, and he took it down for her. "You seem to have quite a taste for poetry my dear," Hook noted.

She smiled. "Yes, I like it very much. Do you read much of it?" she asked.

"When I have the opportunity," he answered. "Do you have a favorite poem?" he asked.

"There are far too many to pick from," she said. "I am particularly fond of Shakespeare's sonnet 130 though. It is rather funny. At least, I think it is."

"_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun,__" _Hook quoted. "Is that the beginning of the sonnet to which you are referring?" he asked.

Katherine nodded; surprised he knew what she was talking about. "I think it's amusing. To think that a lover could say such things about the woman he loves. Though the end is rather sweet."

Hook smiled. "Indeed."

A moment later Lord Ensfield walked in. "It has begun to rain," he said shaking his head. "This weather will drive me mad."

Edward laughed. "I know precisely what you mean. Sunny one moment and raining the next. It is enough to drive anyone mad."

"My groundskeeper thinks we will have a downpour well into the night," Ensfield said. "He was by the cliffs a short while ago, and said he could see black clouds well out into the distance for miles."

"I hope not," Edward said.

"You are all, of course, welcome to remain, should the weather take a turn for the worse," Ensfield said. "Though with that tree, still blocking up the road, it would be rather difficult to leave anyway."

Hook glanced out the window. The rain was falling harder now.

"I must go see about my other guests," Ensfield said. "Mrs. Harold and her niece are in the west wing of the house with Mr. Wyatt."

"I hadn't realized Wyatt was still here," Edward said.

"He hadn't risen when we left. He said something about a headache before retiring last night," Ensfield explained. He left to go check on the other three of his guests.

Edward strolled over to Katherine and sat. "How is your book of poems?" he asked.

"They're very…interesting," she replied. "They're translations of Greek poems. I don't much care for this one though. It's by Ovid."

*****Edward glanced over her shoulder. "Love in the Afternoon?" He shrugged, not recognizing it, and picked up a book on the table next to him. After a split second, he stood, as if he had just recalled something. "You'll excuse me a moment, I just remembered I must ask Lord Ensfield something." He walked out of the library, and went to find Ensfield.

Hook looked at Katherine, amusement apparent in his expression. "You do not like the poem?" he asked, his expression mischievous.

Katherine turned in her seat to face him. "It's a bit…improper," she said shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I see," he replied, going over to the bookshelf to pick something out. He pulled out a book and sat down with it close beside Katherine. He settled back into the seat, his posture relaxing slightly. "_May all my afternoons turn out this well_," he said looking at her teasingly.

Katherine's eyes jumped from her book to the Captain in surprise. "I take it you are familiar with the poem?"

He smiled wickedly. "A fair assessment. Tell me my dear; is it the poet you do not like? Or is it the subject matter?"

Katherine's face colored very slightly as she thought of a way to answer him. "I prefer the subject matter of a poem to be one in which I am versed, or one that I find amusing. This poem is neither."

"Perhaps when you become versed in the matter, you will find the poem more to your liking," he replied, his tone still mischievous.

"If," she corrected unthinkingly.

"If?"

"You said _when_ I become versed in the matter. I think if is more appropriate," she said with a shrug.

He looked at her with wickedness. "I disagree. As I said previously, you cannot seek to escape the inevitable."

"Captain, it is more than probable that I will never marry, therefore the matter is one that I do not think I will become versed in."

"What does marriage have to do with it?" Hook asked, his tone innocuous, but his expression wicked.

Katherine shook her head at him. "To quote my former etiquette instructor, those two go hand in hand. You would suggest something otherwise?"

"I could suggest quite a few things to the contrary," he replied mischievously.

Katherine blinked. "Indeed," she said looking down at her book.

Hook smiled. "Is something wrong my dear?" he asked.

She locked eyes with him for a moment. "You're being rather troublesome," she said.

"Troublesome?" he asked feigning incredulity. "I am merely voicing an opinion."

"On a subject that I have no wish to discuss further," Katherine replied, looking back at the pages in front of her.

"Perhaps, my dear, as you are not familiar with the subject, you should investigate it and be taught by someone who is," he said, his expression mischievous.

"And I suppose you would recommend yourself for the task?" she asked dryly, meeting his gaze.

"That decision is entirely yours," he said teasingly. "But I will state that I am a _very_ good teacher."

Katherine looked at him and swallowed. "I see," she said.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Don't you trust me?" he asked, his expression still wicked.

"Should I?" Katherine returned, giving him a look. She then turned her attention back to her book and ignored him. "Exasperating man," she muttered under her breath.

He laughed. "Forgive me," he said. "Perhaps Edward is right; I am a wayward man. I should not tease you so."

"That never stopped you previously," Katherine noted wryly, not looking up.

"Force of habit my dear," he said with a smile.

"A habit that drives me to distraction," she muttered.

"I shall do my best to rein in my distracting qualities," Hook replied wryly.

"I think that might prove difficult. As you said, it is a force of habit."

"Indeed, but if it is a habit that bothers you, I ought to try to break it, should I not? Though I daresay the true issue lies with you."

"With me?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You mean that what I say bothers you, correct?" Katherine looked at him with a touch of confusion but nodded in answer. "Then the problem is with you. _Why_ does it bother you?" he asked.

Katherine paused, considering his question. She shook her head. "I think it bothers me because I have nothing to say in return."

Hook's expression took on a trace of wickedness. "There are many things you could say in return," he replied.

"I'm sure there are," she said wryly. "But where would that lead?" she said to herself.

"Perhaps you ought to find out," he returned, having heard her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then decided on a different approach. "Perhaps I'm not prepared for what I might discover should I do so," she replied.

"Isn't that half the fun of learning?" Hook countered, a smirk tugging at his lips. "It surprises me though."

"What does?" she asked, not understanding what he meant.

"It surprises me that with all your brilliant education, you don't know what such a discovery entails," he replied wryly.

Katherine shook her head slightly. "I never said that Captain," she returned.

Now Hook's brows were raised. "Am I to understand that you took part in some very untoward acts?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"I took part in nothing," she said, "save the idle conversation that occurs amongst school girls," she added with a smile.

He laughed. "So you were enlightened by your classmates?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders in response.

"And how, pray tell, did your classmates come to possess this knowledge?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"One of my friends was involved with someone. She was very forthcoming and open to all of us about how they got on."

"I see," he said smoothly, "and what did you learn from her about men?"

"Enough to know that you are baiting me," Katherine replied with a half smile.

Hook laughed at that. "Very perceptive, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Fair enough. I know more than what my mother would deem appropriate for someone who is not married," she said. "Is that a more satisfactory answer?"

"Indeed," he replied. "And does this knowledge sway you in making a decision?" he asked, his tone teasing.

"Knowledge is just that, knowledge. It does not necessarily sway one in any direction."

"If you are of that belief, then you will agree with me that experience is the best teacher," he returned.

Katherine paused. "I suppose so…"

"Then would it not hold that you should mix prior knowledge with firsthand experience?"

"I think in any other matter but this I would be inclined to agree with you," she said.

"How does this differ from anything else?" he inquired.

"Let me ask this then. If I were to agree with you, what course of action would you recommend?"

He smirked. "I would recommend experience."

She nodded. "And seeing as there is no other person present, might I assume again that you would put yourself as teacher?"

"You might," he replied, still smirking.

"Then I have answered your question," she said. "This differs from any other matter because of _you_. It involves someone outside of myself, and so, it is very different."

"I'll not argue that point," Hook replied, "Though I will put the addendum that, as with anything that involves another person, it requires a great deal of trust."

"Yes, but that is not the sole issue."

"Perhaps my dear, one day you may yet mix experience with what you know, and then you may form your own judgment. I only offer my own opinion, which is highly biased."

"I don't think I dare ask how you came to this opinion," Katherine commented wryly.

"In a similar manner to how I learned about lacing up a lady's corset," he replied with a wicked smile.

Katherine blinked and looked away. Hook laughed. "Why have you suddenly turned mute my dear?" he asked.

She shifted her gaze back to him. "After that last comment, I don't think I'd like to hear more," she returned.

"And yet your expression shows no surprise," he said.

"It does not surprise me; I only mean that I do not wish to inquire further on the subject."

He raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't surprise you?" he asked holding back a smile.

She met his eyes. "No, it does not."

The corner of his lip quirked up slightly. "So, by that, may I assume that you believe me to be a rather…unscrupulous sort of man?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly and returned her attention to the book.

"You'd rather not comment?"

"I don't know _how_ to comment Captain," she returned.

She shut her book and placed it on her lap, rubbing her cold hands together. The room was chill now with the rain falling outside, and there was no fire lit in the grate.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Katherine shrugged and he touched the back of her hand. "Absolutely frigid," he said shaking his head. "Excuse me a moment." He rose and left the room. A few minutes later a maid followed him back in, carrying a tray of tea and matches to light the fire. After she had lit the fire and set the tray on the table, she left.

"Thank you," Katherine said to him. "You didn't need to do that though."

He raised an eyebrow. "And if you had frozen?" he asked humorously. "I could hardly live with myself."

She laughed and poured out two cups of tea. "I hardly think I would have frozen to death."

"Your hands said otherwise," he replied.

"I suppose it is a little cold in here," she said shrugging. "Though it does not seem to bother you."

"I've become accustomed to it," he said taking a sip of his tea, and burning his tongue. He scowled.

"I probably ought to have warned you how hot it was," Katherine said.

"Tsk tsk," he said shaking his head. "Trying to burn me," he said mockingly serious.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked with a smile.

The door to the room opened and Edward walked in. He went over to the two and sat down. Katherine poured him a cup of tea.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Miss Black is trying to scald me with hot tea," Hook replied humorously.

"I was not trying to scald him," Katherine said shaking her head at Hook. "He burnt his tongue. That is hardly my fault."

Edward laughed. "She doesn't seem the type to do such a thing unprovoked. You must've antagonized her in some way. I think there was some reasoning behind it," Edward said. "Did you mean for him to be burned Miss Black?"

"Perhaps it was for some previous comments," Katherine said wryly looking at the Captain.

"Ah," Edward said. "The truth is revealed. What did you say to her James?"

Hook feigned ignorance. "I? I said nothing. Perhaps Miss Black's vivid imagination is running away with her."

"So I've been talking to myself?" Katherine replied.

"Indeed," Hook said mischievously.

"I must be going mad," Katherine said, "for I am sure I was speaking with you. I doubt my own mind could come up with such antagonizing comments," she noted dryly.

"And you believe that I could?" Hook asked, still feigning ignorance.

"I don't believe that you could. I believe that you did, have, and will probably continue to do so," Katherine retorted.

Hook smirked and Edward laughed. "You shouldn't bother her James," he said. "You never know, she might pour that pot of tea over your head."

"I highly doubt that. I do not think Miss Black would dare attempt such a thing," the Captain replied.

Katherine smiled at him. "Are you certain?" she asked playfully reaching for the teapot.

He caught her hand and locked his eyes on hers. "Quite certain," he said firmly.

Katherine blinked and pulled her hand away. She frowned slightly. "You take all the fun away," she said.

"James can be a bit of a killjoy," Edward said looking at Hook and smiling.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Edward shrugged with a grin. Hook turned to Katherine. "And what say you?" he asked. "Are you in agreement with him?"

Katherine took a sip of her tea and shrugged. Her face was completely blank but her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Hook set his cup down and crossed his arms. "I see you have taken Edward's side."

"And if I do?" Katherine asked innocently. "If I do agree that you are a killjoy?"

Wickedness crossed Hook's features. He leaned close to her to ear. "Then I'll have to convince you otherwise by any means necessary," he whispered, then sat back.

"My God James, what did you say to her?" Edward asked. He looked at Katherine, whose expression had changed. "He didn't threaten to keelhaul you did he?"

"Edward, you know I would never do such a thing," Hook said, his voice mockingly chiding. "To a woman," he added.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course. I forget that even pirates have rules of etiquette," he said wryly.

Hook shot him a look. "That doesn't mean I won't keelhaul _you_."

"See?" Edward returned jokingly. "You are a killjoy."

Hook ran his hand over his face. "Exasperating," he said shaking his head.

Katherine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is this not a case of the pot calling the kettle black?" she asked dryly.

Edward started to laugh. "I've been telling him that for years, but he doesn't believe me. He says that I am the exasperating one."

"You are," Hook returned.

Edward was about to retort when the door to the library opened. A man walked in, with Antonia and Mrs. Harold not far behind him.

The three sat down, and Edward introduced the man to Katherine. So this was Mr. Wyatt, she thought. Wyatt was a young man in his twenties, with sandy colored hair and green eyes, similar to Lord Ensfield. Edward quickly explained that the two men were distant cousins.

"My cousin tells me that you've been out riding," Wyatt said.

Katherine nodded. "It was sunny outside before."

"This weather is bothersome," Mrs. Harold said. "I cannot abide this rain."

"Were you inside the whole day?" Katherine asked her.

"I was," Mrs. Harold answered. "I was not feeling very well. I think Antonia was outside though, weren't you dear?"

Antonia nodded. "The house was empty, so I decided to go walking."

"Where did your walk take you?" Edward asked.

"I walked to the pond and back again," she replied. "It's very pretty there."

"How interesting," Hook said. "That is where Miss Black and myself were."

"I was on the side by the willow tree," Antonia explained.

"That's opposite where we found you two," Edward said to Hook. "You probably did not see each other."

"I guess I missed the fair weather," Wyatt said. "My head felt ready to implode."

"Has the pain passed?" Katherine asked.

"Most definitely," Wyatt replied. "I'm prone to these searing sorts of headaches. They come and go whenever they feel like it."

A moment later Ensfield came in. He looked slightly annoyed and a bit concerned.

"What's the matter?" Wyatt asked.

"The river is rising," he replied, sitting down with them. "If it continues we shall have to leave the manor post haste."

Hook glanced out the window. The rain was coming down in torrents. "It is still pouring outside."

"I hope it dies down," Ensfield said. "A flood is the last thing I want here."

"Where will we go if the river floods?" Antonia asked. "Certainly we cannot ride toward town, what with the fallen tree in the way."

Ensfield shook his head. "If there is a flood we shall have to go toward the other side of the island. Carrington has already sent a messenger inviting all of us to his estate should the weather continue on in this way. We shall wait and see."

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, the next chapter up at long last. I'll admit I'd sort of lost my way with the story, and while I'm not sure I've completely found it again, I do have several lovely plot ideas floating around in my head. As per the poem in this chapter by Ovid, I couldn't help but sneak in a little something for you all to read (the English teacher in me does a little happy dance from it) =) Happy belated New Year and don't forget to review! =) -Angel

Love in the Afternoon: Basically about a man lounging around on a hot day, when a very lovely lady walks in wearing a very sheer gown. He proceeds to rip said gown off and have his way with her (she has no complaint) At the end of the poem, they lay together, worn out, and he says "May all my afternoons turn out this well"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Listening thoughtfully to Ensfield's words, a thought occurred to Antonia. From looking outside, it was obvious that whatever warmth there had been was long gone.

"Perhaps we ought to go find some heavier clothes should the trip become necessary," Antonia noted. Both she and Katherine were wearing very light dresses.

Ensfield nodded. "That might be wise. The gentlemen are free, of course, to use my clothing."

Antonia tapped Katherine on the arm. "Come with me," she said. "We can go together."

Katherine nodded and stood. Ensfield told them they might look for clothes in the south wing of the house, as that was where his sister's rooms used to be.

The two girls nodded, and went off walking through the house together. The corridors were a bit dim. The hallway of the south wing had no windows and the servants hadn't been expecting anyone to go into this part of the house, so it was not lit by candle.

"Maybe we ought to go get a light," Antonia said.

"That sounds like a good idea." The two quickly went to the room Katherine was staying in, and picked up two candles, and the matchbook. They went back to the south wing, lighting the candles along the wall as they went. They soon came to the bedroom that had been Ensfield's sister's.

It was dark inside. The windows were shut tightly, and the shutters closed. The room clearly hadn't been used in some time. The two lit a few more candles and then began to go through the dresser.

"Can I ask you something?" Antonia said, as she went through a drawer.

Katherine was in the closet. "Sure," she said, her voice slightly muffled.

"Is there anything going on between you and the Captain?"

Katherine came out of the closet. "No," she answered. "Why?"

"When I was out earlier, by the pond, I saw the two of you. I was going to walk over but I decided not to."

"Why not?" Katherine asked, slightly confused.

"The two of you looked so…close. I thought I might be interrupting something."

"You wouldn't have been. You should've come over; you would've provided me a fair distraction."

"A distraction? From what?" Antonia asked.

"From the Captain driving me mad," she answered with a laugh.

Antonia smiled at her. "He doesn't seem the sort."

"Don't be deceived," Katherine said shaking her head. "He's as wicked as they come."

They found some clothes in a trunk by the bed, and pulled out two dresses. They weren't much heavier, but were still better than the airy dresses both were wearing.

They picked up the clothes, and blew out the candles in the room, making their way back to their own rooms to change.

Katherine glanced out the window in her room. From the color of the sky, the sun was already setting. The rain had still not stopped. If anything, it seemed to be falling harder.

She watched as a bolt of lightning lit the sky, followed by a deafening clap of thunder. She jumped. Thunder had always made her uneasy, even as a child. She had always thought that getting older would make the fear go away, but the loud burst made her feel like she was five again.

She hated being alone during thunderstorms and hurried out of the room, to go back to the library. She came around a corner, only to knock into Edward and the Captain.

"You look like someone is after you," Edward commented humorously. "What's the matter?"

She went with them to Hook's room and sat down by the fireplace. "The thunder," she answered.

"I didn't know you were so frightened of thunder," Hook said.

Katherine nodded. "Ever since I was a little girl. It makes me very uneasy. My father used to try to tell me that it was just the lightning making the sound, but that did little to help me."

"I used to be afraid of it myself when I was a boy," Edward said.

"You got over it though," Katherine said.

He nodded. "My uncle got me over it. He used to say that it was the clouds grumbling to each other about how bad the weather was."

Katherine smiled. "That's a nice idea. Were you ever scared of thunder?" she asked Hook.

"I never had a reason to be. Whenever it thundered, my nanny used to tell me it was angels playing ninepins," he said with a laugh. "Then she would play a round with me and I'd forget all about the thunder."

"Angels playing ninepins," Katherine mused. "That's quite an interesting thought. I'll have to remember that." In her mind she tried to imagine Hook as a little boy bowling pins over with his nanny. The idea made her smile inwardly.

Hook stood looking out the window. He frowned. "The rain is still falling in torrents. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if we had to leave shortly."

"Then it shall be off to Lord Carrington's. His estate is quite secure from flooding and the like," Edward explained to Katherine.

Katherine, studying Hook's expression, couldn't help but notice that when Edward said Carrington's name, Hook's eyes hardened for a moment. She wondered what the story was between the two of them, and why Hook disliked the man so.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. It was Ensfield's butler. He quickly explained that the river was indeed rising to what was considered a dangerous level, and that they would all be leaving to Carrington's manor.

The three rose and made their way to the foyer downstairs, where Ensfield and the other three guests were waiting. Katherine noticed that Mrs. Harold and Antonia were both wearing long cloaks, both of which appeared to have been borrowed from a gentleman's closet. Ensfield's maid handed Katherine a long black cloak as well.

"We'll have to ride out quickly," Ensfield said. "I think the three ladies will do well in the carriage, and we'll all take the other horses. There is not much room in the carriage," he explained.

The gentlemen all agreed that this would be a fair course of action. "There is one slight problem," Ensfield added.

"Which is?" Wyatt asked.

"The carriage must be drawn by two horses, and we will need four others for ourselves. I have six horses, but Mesrour will not pull the carriage, nor will he allow me to mount him. He is too wild as of yet."

Katherine thought for a moment. "I'll ride Mesrour," she said. "Let someone else ride in the carriage."

"My dear, that is a very noble idea, but in this rain? Will you be able to manage?" Ensfield asked.

"I assure you, I'll manage quite well. Mesrour is a very spirited creature, but I think he will obey me as he did before."

"I don't know if that's wise," Wyatt said. "I've seen Mesrour, and he is a devilish beast at best."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Katherine replied. "In any event, you three can all attest that Mesrour obeys me. It would seem that there is little other course of action available."

"As much as I agree with you Wyatt, I'll have to concede to Miss Black on this," Ensfield said. "She is the only rider I've seen that he will allow, and with the current situation, we have little other option. Let us go."

The group headed out through the front of the house, where the carriage and the horses were waiting. The rain was still falling hard and there was the occasional clap of thunder. The horses were jumpy from it.

Ensfield pulled up the hood on the cloak he was wearing and the rest followed suit. Wyatt jumped into the carriage with Mrs. Harold and Antonia and Katherine made her way over to Mesrour. He seemed nervous from the thunder, just as she was, but she carefully concealed it. She knew that horses could sense fear and might not act as the rider wished if they became frightened.

She stroked his wet mane for a second. "Now Mesrour, I want you to behave," she said. The horse snorted in answer and dropped to allow her up. Within moments, the group was riding fast toward the other side of the island.

At the front of the group was Ensfield. Katherine made sure not to lose sight of him in the rain. If she got lost, she might not ever find her way. At least everyone else knew which way they were going.

As they rode Katherine wondered about the sort of greeting they would be receiving. Undoubtedly herself and the other guests would be quite welcome, but what of the Captain? The obvious tension between him and Lord Carrington might prove to be a problem. She truly hoped that nothing would cause Hook to lose his temper. That would prove utterly disastrous.

Hook in the meanwhile was considering the same issue. He was less than thrilled to be going to the home of a man he greatly disliked. He knew though that with the storm there was little other option. He knew how bad things could get when the river flooded; he had seen it before. He mentally shook himself and vowed that no matter what happened, he would not allow Carrington to get under his skin.

Off to one side he caught sight of Katherine. She was drenched from the rain, much as he, Ensfield, and Edward were. Hook's mind flashed back to the ball, when Carrington had met her. Miss Black does not know his true colors, he thought to himself.

He wondered briefly if Carrington was capable of change. He had certainly behaved around Miss Black, though Hook knew from previous experience that the man could mask nearly any sort of emotion. Regardless, Hook promised himself that he would try to keep his temper under control, however difficult it might be.

They rode on in the rain for some time, the carriage not far behind them. The road was muddy, and it was slowing the carriage down a bit. Katherine rode up close alongside Edward. "Are we far?" she asked over the noise of the rain and the horses' footfalls.

Edward shook his head. "No, we shall be there soon," he said loudly. "It is over the next rise, beyond the trees."

Sure enough, as they came over the next hill, Katherine could make out the rooftop of a large house over the tops of the trees. Upon reaching the gate, Katherine was struck by the size of the place. It was larger than Ensfield's, but there was something a bit darker about it. It had the sort of appearance of an old castle, one that you could find lost in the English countryside. Roses grew up the stone walls and across the archway of the gate.

They rode up to the front door, and dismounted. A butler quickly led them into the house, and into the sitting room. There was a fire built up in the grate, and the room was well lit. The group gratefully made their way over to the fire.

Katherine held her hands close to the flames, and then sneezed. "Blast," Ensfield said, "I hope you are not becoming ill."

Katherine shook her head. "I'll be alright. I just feel a bit of a chill."

"Then I ask that you please go and change into a set of dry clothes," said a voice from the doorway. Katherine looked over to see Lord Carrington.

He walked over toward her and the three men. "My servants have prepared rooms for you all," he said cordially. "I think you would all do very well to go and change clothes, before anyone takes ill. We shall have dinner in a short while."

The group thanked him, and the housekeeper showed them to their respective rooms. The gentlemen were in the west wing of the house, while Katherine, Antonia, and Mrs. Harold would be in the east.

"Is it alright if I wear these clothes?" Katherine asked, peering into the wardrobe in her room.

The housekeeper nodded. "Yes miss. Lord Carrington said that you all can use whatever you like."

"Very kind of him," Katherine remarked. She thanked her, and the housekeeper left.

Katherine looked around the room. It was wallpapered in a beautiful soft blue. The bed hangings and sheets were of the same color. The furniture was all a rich dark wood that was carved intricately with roses. From the headboard, to the wardrobe, to the vanity, were beautiful carved roses.

Katherine quickly stripped out of her wet clothes, and went over to the dresser. She searched through it carefully, finding a set of underclothes. She was soaked to the skin. She dried off and then put them on, wondering who the room belonged to. Perhaps Lord Carrington has a sister, like Lord Ensfield, she thought.

She went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a violet colored dinner dress. It was very pretty, and fit fairly well. Katherine had to let out the strings of the bodice slightly. Whoever the dress had belonged to had been a bit more slender in frame than she was. She fixed her hair with the brush on the dressing table. Luckily, the shoes in the closet fit her. Her own were still cold and wet.

Dressed in dry clothes, Katherine made her way downstairs to find the other guests and their host. Coming down the stairs, she headed right when she should have gone left, and went in the wrong direction.

The hallway was lit fairly well, and at the far end was a door that was open slightly. Katherine approached it, hoping someone was in there who could tell her where the dining room was. She didn't want to wander aimlessly around Carrington's house.

She gently pushed open the door, and was slightly surprised to see Carrington sitting at a desk in the room working on something. This was obviously his study. Through a door at the far end, Katherine could see the library. He looked up upon hearing the door open.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I think I got my directions confused. I don't mean to intrude."

He smiled, standing up from the desk and coming over to her. "Not at all. I wasn't expecting anyone to be ready for dinner so soon."

"Your library is wonderful," Katherine said, glancing through the doorway. It was larger than Ensfield's, and that was very large.

"You're free to use it of course," he said.

"Thank you. Oh, and thank you for allowing me to use these clothes. The dress is such a lovely color."

Carrington smiled again. "It is indeed. It suits you very well. Might you give me a moment to put away these papers? Then I shall accompany you to the dining room."

Katherine nodded and he moved back over to his desk, and started to clean up. Katherine moved closer to the fireplace, feeling a slight draft. She noticed a large painting over the fireplace, and was struck by the beauty of the woman in it. She was fair, with dark hair and eyes. Her dress was a beautiful soft blue, and in her hand she held a blood red rose.

Carrington walked over beside Katherine, seeing her studying the picture. "Who is she?" Katherine asked. "She's beautiful."

"That is a painting of my late wife," he replied.

"I'm sorry," Katherine said at once. She hadn't expected that answer, and regretted asking the question.

"Do not be," he replied. "She died a very long time ago. Shall we go to the dining room Miss Black? I daresay my other guests might be wondering why I have not arrived as of yet."

Katherine nodded, glad that he had changed the subject. It was a very awkward thing. She was surprised that Carrington was a widower.

"I hope your room is to your liking," he said as they made their way down the hall.

Katherine nodded assent. "It's lovely. Roses are my favorite flower, and they seem to be everywhere in there."

"Many of the rooms in the house are designed that way. Roses were my wife's favorite as well, and I took great care when building the house to include them."

They arrived at the dining room to find the rest of the guests standing around conversing with each other.

"And there is our missing host," Ensfield said with a smile.

"Hardly missing," Carrington replied, "I was aiding a lost lady." He smiled at Katherine. "Miss Black took a wrong turn and ended up in my study."

"It is a good thing she did," Wyatt commented. "Else we might still be waiting for you."

The group sat down to dinner. Carrington sat at the head of the table and placed Katherine on his right, furthest away from Hook who was at the opposite end.

"Tell me Miss Black," Carrington asked as they began dinner, "how is it you became a pirate?"

"Pirate indeed," Mrs. Harold muttered from the other side of the table. "Wretched thing for a woman."

Hook looked at the older woman in slight amusement. He was thinking about what Katherine had said about going against her etiquette teacher. He knew that she would say something.

"Piracy is not necessarily linked with bad manners and being ill company," Katherine said smiling at Mrs. Harold, casting a glance in Hook's direction. If anyone proved her statement, he was the prime example. She turned back to Carrington. "To answer your question though, I was rather unceremoniously dropped from the sky onto the Captain's ship and was taken in."

"So you joined of your own volition?" Carrington asked.

Hook had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something. As if he would force a woman to join his crew.

Across from him, Katherine noticed the bare trace of annoyance that flicked across Hook's face. "Very much so," she said in answer to the question. "I was neither forced nor coerced. In fact, truth be told, I was rather excited at the prospect," she added glancing at Hook.

Carrington raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You are indeed a unique lady."

Dinner continued on, and there was no more discussion on the subject. Wyatt and Ensfield got into a friendly disagreement over hunting techniques, while Edward and Hook were involved in their own conversation. Antonia was preoccupied with her aunt, who was lecturing her on the subject of good table manners.

Katherine and Carrington were talking about books, and he again invited her to use his library at her leisure. "Were the weather not so foul, I'd allow you to go into my rose garden, as you are so fond of them. Perhaps if the rain lets up," he said.

When dinner was over, the group went into the sitting room. Ensfield, Wyatt, Mrs. Harold, and Edward began playing a game of whist.

Hook and Carrington were standing together by the fireplace talking. From her seat beside Antonia, Katherine could see that they were being civil to each other, and hoped it would last. Antonia commented that she wished she had something to read, and Katherine rose and walked over to Carrington.

The men paused in their conversation as she came over. "Something the matter my dear?" Hook asked.

She shook her head in response. "I only wanted to ask if it would be alright for myself and Miss Raleigh to go into your library," she said to Carrington.

"Of course," Carrington replied. "Take whatever you wish. I only ask that you do not displace any papers that may be lying about."

Katherine thanked him and she and Antonia went out of the room together. "This is quite a house," Katherine commented.

Antonia nodded. "It certainly is. I was here before once, at some ball or the other. That was some time ago."

"Did you spend the night?"

She shook her head. "No, we left when the ball ended. The rooms are quite beautiful though, aren't they?"

"Oh very. May I ask you something?"

Antonia nodded as they entered the library. "What exactly is Lord Carrington's reputation on the island?" Katherine asked, hoping to find out a bit more about the man and possibly why he and Hook did not get along.

Antonia was kneeling beside one of the bookcases. "He's a rather detached sort. Lord Ensfield is one of his only close friends, though he knows many people. He's quite the aristocrat, and holds enormous wealth and power here. I think a lot of people fear that sort of power, but I suppose once you get to know him he's much more friendly, though I think that is the case with most people."

"Does he get along with most people though?"

Antonia stood holding a book in one hand. "Perhaps get along with isn't the right terminology. I think saying that most people respect his power here is more appropriate. I'd say most people do think well of him, save perhaps your Captain and a few others."

"I wonder why they don't get along," Katherine said thoughtfully.

"Well, there is a rumor about the two of them, but I'm not sure how much truth there is to it."

"What is the rumor?"

"Well, people say that years ago, when Carrington first came here, he tried to rid Black Pearl Island of all the pirates. Most were put on trial and jailed, some were hanged. I'm sure you're aware how much of a reputation your Captain has?"

Katherine nodded at this and Antonia continued. "Well it's said that Carrington searched endlessly for him, even following him to another place to try to be rid of him. That's the rumor, and I think it fits as to why they do not get along."

"Carrington did not succeed in getting rid of the pirates though," Katherine noted. "There are many pirates here."

Antonia nodded. "This was a long time ago. When he failed to capture your captain, he gave up in trying to get rid of the rest. The island went back to the way it was and Captain Hook went free."

"I must say, that would explain the animosity between them." She recalled Carrington's derisive comment from the ball about how not even a crocodile could subdue Hook. Perhaps that was because he himself had tried and failed to do so.

A moment later a maid entered the room to inform them that their rooms had been turned down, and that most of the other guests had headed up to bed. Katherine was not surprised. It had been a long day.

"I think I'll take the book and head up myself," Antonia said. "Are you coming?"

Katherine shook her head. "I haven't pulled one out yet," she said. "I'll stay down here a little while longer. Goodnight." Antonia left and Katherine began perusing the bookshelves, all the while thinking about what the other girl had told her.

It was quite a rumor, but it fit perfectly. The story easily explained why the two men were in opposition. Perhaps Carrington no longer thought it necessary to lock Hook away, but the idea of Hook being the only pirate that he had been unable to capture surely did not sit well with him. And she could hardly blame the Captain for not liking the man who sought to have him imprisoned, or possibly even hanged.

Katherine shook her head at the idea, and then refocused on finding a book. She moved over to a shelf that was marked with an 'S' and began looking for any of Shakespeare's works. She was surprised to find many books on sorcery on the surrounding shelves. She pulled one out and was leafing through it when the door opened.

She turned around to see Lord Carrington, who looked a touch surprised to see her. "I did not expect you to still be in here," he said. "I had assumed you had gone to bed."

"I'm still searching for something to read," Katherine replied, sliding the sorcery book back onto the shelf and extracting a copy of Cymbeline. "I think this will do nicely."

Carrington nodded. "Goodnight," he said. As Katherine moved to leave he stopped her. "I believe you'll have to go up the back stairs," he said. "My butler has spilled a tray of something over the stairs, and is cleaning it up. It's a bit slippery at the moment."

Katherine nodded, and Carrington pointed the other stairway out to her, then returned to his study, shutting the door of the library.

She began walking toward the staircase, admiring the paintings that hung along the walls of the hallway. Most were landscapes, of gardens, lakes, and other outdoor scenes. She noticed that there were no portraits in the hall, which was a little uncommon. Most people would have portraits of their family, but she did not see any. She shrugged, thinking perhaps that there were simply none in this particular hallway.

Making her way up the stairs, she realized that she was on the opposite side of the house, and would have to cut her way across the floor to get to the east wing where her room was.

She noticed that the hallway was long, and that only three of the rooms had lights spilling out from underneath the doors. She thought about what Antonia had said to her, and wondered if she could ask Hook about it. She was terribly curious, but decided against it. She didn't want to make the Captain upset, and besides, there was still the chance that the rumor was false.

As she walked past one door, the light from underneath went out. Its occupant had obviously just gone to bed. As she came toward the other two, she heard voices coming from one. It was Edward and the Captain.

"That man is going to drive me to do something horrible," came Hook's voice. He sounded more than a little annoyed.

"I know you two have your history," Edward said, "But you are a guest in his house."

"You needn't remind me. He's up to something, I can feel it."

"What do you mean James?"

"I mean when we were in the sitting room. I've never held a conversation that was entirely civil with that man until tonight. He made not one derisive comment the entire time."

"Perhaps he's changed," Edward replied.

"Or perhaps he's trying to hide his true nature."

"From whom? Certainly not you."

"Oh hardly. I think he has his sights set elsewhere." Katherine could hear the sharpness to his tone.

"And this bothers you?" Edward asked. "Why?"

"Because I know what he's really like. "

"Right," Edward said knowingly. "Or is it because you care more than simply what your obligation would entail?"

"Are we back to this again?" Hook asked. "I told you, you would do better to keep your thoughts in your mind, because they have no basis in reality."

Katherine could almost picture Edward rolling his eyes from his tone. "Whatever you say James. You'll excuse me; I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Hearing this, Katherine quickly hurried down the hallway, and crossed to the other wing. She didn't want Edward to see her and realize that she had been listening. She went into her room, wondering what obligation the two were talking about. She remembered hearing Hook say the word before, and questioned what it was.

Meanwhile, Hook was sitting by the fireplace thinking. He couldn't shake the feeling that Carrington was up to something, and his instincts usually weren't wrong. He also couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been listening to them outside the door, but that was probably just a bit of paranoia from being in Carrington's house.

And then there was Edward. Edward was his closest friend, but he was way off the mark with this. Wasn't he?

Of course he is, Hook thought to himself. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He climbed into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep. He was awakened a few short hours later by a frantic sort of knocking on his door. In a flash, he was up and out of bed.

He opened the door, surprised to see Antonia Raleigh. He looked at her curiously.

"Miss Raleigh? Is something the matter?" he asked, wondering why the girl would be rousing him at such an hour. It was just after two in the morning.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you at this hour Captain, but I cannot find Katherine. I thought she might've been here with you."

Hook's eyebrows shot up at the insinuation, but his features quickly morphed into concern. "What do you mean you cannot find her?"

"I left my room to get something to drink. When I was walking back, I noticed the door to her room was ajar. Thinking perhaps that she had forgotten to close it securely, I was about to shut it, when I saw that she was not in her bed."

"Could it be perhaps that she too was merely getting a glass of water Miss Raleigh?" Hook asked, his mind making a logical assumption.

Antonia shook her head. "I thought so as well, but her dressing gown was still draped over a chair. I do not think it likely she would walk about the house without it. Not to mention that I had just come from the kitchen, and did not see or hear neither her nor anyone else."

Hook frowned. It would be very unlike Miss Black to wander around in a strange house in only her nightdress. Perhaps some mishap had befallen her?

"Go back to sleep, Miss Raleigh. I shall go and search around the house."

"Oughtn't you wake anyone?" Antonia asked.

Hook shook his head. "It may only be that she did indeed slip out for a glass of water, and being only half awake, forgot her dressing gown. There is no need to wake anyone else. If I do not find her, then I shall come rouse you and we shall wake the rest of the house."

Antonia nodded. She turned and went back down the long hallway. Hook went back into his room. There was a candelabra on the dresser, which he lit with some matches by the fireplace. That in hand, he quietly made his way through the hall, and down the stairs.

The manor was completely silent, and very dark. It seemed as if there was no one else awake. Miss Raleigh had made a very good point. In this sort of pin drop silence, any sound Miss Black made would be easy to hear. Where had she gone?

He passed through the foyer, and headed for the kitchen. There was still no sign of her. Perhaps, he thought, she had been having trouble sleeping and had ventured into the sitting room to read?

He doubled back, checking the room, only to find it empty as well. He was about to go back upstairs and check if she had returned to her room when he felt a cold breeze. A perplexed look crossed his face.

Surely, with all the rain, all the windows and doors were shut securely? Where was the draft coming from?

He left the sitting room, heading toward where the breeze was coming from. There was a drawing room in the back of the house that opened up to a large balcony. Instantly Hook felt a cold chill. The door to the balcony was open, and a stiff breeze was blowing in. The rain had eased off for the moment. There was an occasional raindrop, a sure indicator that they were only in the eye of the storm. The rain wasn't through quite yet.

He stepped out onto the balcony, peering around. The wind instantly blew out the flames of the candelabra. The grounds were dark, being only dimly lit by lamps. This balcony led out to Carrington's rose garden. Surely Miss Black would not have wandered out of the house in this sort of weather?

He was mentally debating going and searching the garden, when there was the distinct sound of someone's voice. It was very faint, but the wind carried the sound to him. He couldn't tell what the voice was saying, but that was enough cause for him. Without another thought, he headed down the stairs and into the garden.

As he got closer to the source of the sound, the raindrops began to get larger. He stopped his movements, and listened. There it was again, a voice. He began to move faster. He came around the side of a large hedge, and could not believe his eyes.

There was Miss Black, but she wasn't alone. There was a shadowy figure in black with her, and he seemed to hold her fast to him. Hook rubbed his eyes in disbelief, and when he opened them again the figure had vanished, leaving Hook wondering if it had been there at all, or if his tired eyes were playing tricks on him. Either way, Miss Black was slowly falling to her knees. He rushed to her side, catching her just as she was about to hit the ground.

She was soaked to the skin, her nightdress completely pasted to her body. Her hair was wet and dripping. "Miss Black?" he said shaking her gently. It was as if she was in a trance. Her eyes were open, but it was obvious to him that she was not seeing.

After another shake, she finally came to. She blinked, her eyes focusing on him. "Captain?" she asked confusedly. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Let's get back into the house before you catch your death." Quickly the two went back into the manor, and to his bedroom. Hook stoked the fire and lit some of the candles in the room. He led Katherine over to fire, so she could dry off.

She looked very confused. "Why was I outside?" she asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he said. He explained how Antonia had come and woken him, and that he had been looking for her. "Perhaps you were sleepwalking my dear." He left out the figure he thought he had seen. There was no need to frighten her, especially when he wasn't sure if there had actually been a figure.

"Maybe," Katherine said. "It's very strange. I've never walked in my sleep before." A cold chill passed through her, and she shivered.

He picked up a dressing gown that the maid had left for him, and handed it to her. "Here," he said.

"I'll be fine," Katherine said, "once I dry off. I think I'd better go change out of these wet clothes anyway."

Hook nodded. "A very good idea." He moved to walk with her back to her room, and she stopped him.

"You've expended enough energy coming to find me. Go, sleep," she said. "I'll walk back myself."

"As you wish," he said. He bade her goodnight, and then climbed into bed, his mind still questioning the figure he had seen.

Katherine made her way back to her room. She went in, and locked the door behind her. If she had been sleepwalking, maybe bolting the door might keep her from doing it again. She stoked the fire and then went over to the dresser to get out a dry nightgown. Catching her appearance in the mirror she was positively mortified. Her nightgown was completely see through. She had certainly given the Captain quite a view.

Once changed, she climbed into bed, trying to remember what she had been dreaming about that had made her rise from the bed in the first place. Search though she might, she could not bring the dream back to the surface of her mind. She fell asleep at long last, and did not reawaken until the next morning, when Antonia came and roused her.

Katherine sat up the moment she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Antonia?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," the other girl said. "I was worried that you might be ill, so I had the housekeeper unlock the door. It's well past breakfast."

"That's alright," Katherine said getting up out of bed and going over to the dresser.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Antonia said. "You gave me a bit of a scare last night. What happened to you?"

"I guess I was sleepwalking. All I remember is going to bed, and the next thing I knew, the Captain was shaking me outside in the garden."

"How odd," Antonia said. "Do you sleepwalk a lot?"

"Never before," Katherine replied.

"Maybe it's being in a strange house," Antonia mused. "I'm glad you didn't get sick though. It was very damp last night."

Katherine nodded. "I was soaked to the skin when the Captain found me. It's a good thing he found me when he did. I might've become very ill. I wanted to thank you for sending him after me."

"It's probably not right of me to say, but when I saw your bed empty, I assumed that you were with him. That's why I went to his room first."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "There isn't anything between us you know."

"I know that's what you said, but it was the first thing that crossed my mind. We should go downstairs. I'm sure your Captain would like to see that you're alright."

"Does anyone else know about what happened last night?" Katherine asked.

Antonia nodded. "I told them this morning at breakfast. Edward was asking for you."

Her face colored slightly with a touch of embarrassment. "Oh..."

"I didn't tell them anything about my reasoning. Your Captain told them that I roused him because I assumed he was more familiar with your habits; that he was more likely to know where you might've gone."

Katherine nodded with a bit of relief. She was glad the Captain had provided her a fair cover.

"In any case, I'm glad you're well. Are you coming down?" Antonia asked. "Lord Carrington mentioned that he wanted to show you something."

"Yes. I'll be down in a moment."

Antonia left and Katherine glanced at her reflection in the mirror on the dressing table. She noticed that her complexion was a bit pale. She hoped it was only a result of being out in the garden and that she wasn't catching a cold.

She still couldn't believe that she had been sleepwalking. It was very out of character. Even when she had been at home she had never done such a thing. It also bothered her greatly that she could not remember anything prior to the Captain waking her.

She shook it off though. Perhaps Antonia was right. Maybe it was just being in a strange house. She resolved not to dwell on the matter and headed downstairs to see the others and whatever it was that Carrington wanted her to show her.

**Author's Note:** My dear readers, I offer no excuses for my very extended absence from this story. I will only say that your continued harassment of me was a driving force in lighting the fire under my backside to continue. =) I make no promises of posting regularly, but will make an effort. As several of you have told me, this is a tale worth continuing. Love, Angel.


End file.
